Eternel Tentation
by Forever-and-evertwilight
Summary: Suite de Tentation, quand Edward quitte Bella. Et si Edward était revenu, serait-il différent ?
1. Chapter 1

Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé."  
Ces mots étaient les derniers qu'il m'avait dit, et ils n'étaient pas les plus beaux qu'il m'ait dit... Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé...

L'amour fait parfois souffrir, mais ce ne serait pas l'amour sans se battre pour celui qu'on aime.  
Bella survit seule en espérant revoir son beau vampire, Edward, ce qui pourrait lui causer du soucis...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Seule et déprimée…**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan je n'aime pas vraiment ce prénom alors mes amis -enfin si j'en ai encore- m'appellent Bella, j'ai 17 ans.

Il y a un mois, jour pour jour, une chose terrible m'est arrivée : mon petit copain : un vampire de cent ans environ, d'une beauté inégalable, intelligent, gentil, et plein d'autres qualités, m'a quitté… D'un côté, je le comprend, comment un être aussi parfait a pu tomber amoureux d'une humaine aussi insignifiante et banale que moi ? Je me suis toujours posée cette question mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse…

Depuis ce jour, ma vie s'est arrêtée, je suis un vrai légume, je ne mange pas beaucoup -mon appétit n'est plus vraiment au rendez-vous - je ne dors pas beaucoup non plus -je fais tous les soirs le même cauchemar : je revis encore et encore, nuit après nuit, cette journée, son annonce, son visage aussi dur et froid qu'une pierre, cette lueur dans ses yeux… Tout est gravé en moi depuis- c'est comme si j'étais morte à l'intérieur, mon âme est emprisonnée dans ce corps qui reste sur cette terre. La seule chose qui me fait rester en vie c'est cette promesse que je lui ai faite avant qu'il parte, que je ne me mette pas en danger… Ce qui me fait tenir c'est l'espoir de le revoir, de le toucher, de sentir son odeur envoutante, de regarder dans ses yeux dorés remplis d'amour, de l'embrasser rien qu'une fois…

Le seul point positif à tout ça est que je travaille plus en cours, que je révise plus ce qui me donne au final de meilleures notes, pour le plus grand plaisir de Charlie bien sûr.

Oui, depuis j'ai beaucoup changé, tellement changé que je n'ai plus vraiment d'amis, je ne suis plus vraiment sociable, Jessica, Mike et la bande ne m'adressent plus la parole, la seule personne que je ne regrette pas est Lauren. Seuls deux sont restés : Angela, une vraie amie, et Jacob, mon meilleur ami, ils m'encouragent dans ma guérison, et m'aident peu à peu à remonter la pente depuis SON départ…

Depuis presque un mois, je vis avec ce vide qu'Edward a laissé dans mon cœur… Ce trou énorme dans ma poitrine… Mon père, Charlie, s'inquiète énormément pour moi, depuis ce jour il me surveille en vérifiant que je ne m'effondre pas en pleurs, ce que je faisais il y a pas si longtemps, il me nourrit aussi. Voyant que je ne faisais plus à manger, il s'est décidé à apprendre pour me nourrir. J'avoue que ses premiers essais étaient vraiment lamentables mais il est devenu meilleur très rapidement, en moins d'une semaine il avait appris pas mal de choses, ce qui m'étonnait au plus haut point !

Aujourd'hui, en me levant, j'imaginais que ce serait un jour ordinaire comme tous les autres jours depuis presque un mois. Je décidais de me lever pour me préparer, prendre une douche, me laver les dents, m'habiller avec un simple jean et un chemisier blanc, manger (si c'était possible) toutes les choses à faire au quotidien. Une fois tout ça fait, je partis pour aller au lycée, dans ma vieille Chevrolet que j'adore toujours autant. Le chemin vers le lycée s'était avéré plus court pour une fois.

Ce matin devait être comme les autres, sans grande importance, enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à mon arrivée sur le parking du lycée…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles mouvementées.**

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, depuis plus d'un mois je rêvais de le revoir et là, je vois sa Volvo, elle était différente, la plaque avait changé mais la couleur était restée la même. Il était là avec ses frères et sœurs comme si rien ne s'était passé… Je me garai à ma place de parking, espérant aller le plus vite possible pour voir si je n'avais pas rêvé mais au moment où j'allais ouvrir la portière, il était déjà devant la vitre près à m'ouvrir la porte. D'un geste gracieux -comme à son habitude- il me l'ouvrit en me tendant la main. Son regard, posé sur moi, reflété de l'amour mais aussi une chose étrange, je ne saurais dire ce que voulais dire ce regard. J'aurais voulu prendre sa main mais mon cerveau n'obéit pas et je sortais de ma Chevrolet seule, sans aucune aide…

Une fois dehors, je marchais jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment pour éviter de m'écrouler et de pleurer, mais avant d'atteindre la porte deux bras froids s'enroulèrent autour de moi pour m'emmener dans le sens opposé avant de me poser au sol dans la forêt. Arrivée à cet endroit, je ne savais pas quoi faire, le regarder dans les yeux, quitte à m'étaler sur le sol et pleurer, ou faire comme si de rien n'était et repartir vers le bâtiment. Malheureusement, pendant ce temps, lui, ne s'empêcha pas de me prendre dans ses bras.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi être revenu maintenant ? Pourquoi faire comme si de rien n'était ? Pourquoi me tenir dans ses bras alors qu'il y a un mois il me disait qu'il ne m'aimait pas ?

Je me retirai de son étreinte pour lui donner une gifle, qu'il s'éloigne de moi le plus possible afin de partir loin, loin de lui, de son odeur, de son regard, de tout ce qui se rattache à lui tout simplement, mais à peine un pas plus tard, il m'avait repris dans ses bras, formant une cage pour éviter que je m'en aille à nouveau. Après quoi il m'embrassa fougueusement -chose qui me fit perdre pied puisque je n'en avais pas l'habitude. Une fois ce baiser achevé, il me regarda longuement, toujours avec cette lueur étrange, il me serra plus fort dans ses bras en lançant un « Je t'aime », mais pas avec la voix que je lui connaissais, une voix à la fois cassée mais aussi colérique ou encore impatiente, son ténor avait changé… Ce n'était plus le ténor doux et mielleux, mais plutôt cassé et rauque, comme si c'était un autre à sa place. Il n'était pas l'Edward qui m'avait abandonné, c'était un homme différent.

Il desserra son étreinte et me regarda avec intensité, nous ne parlions pas mais je décidai de briser ce silence :

- Tu as changé de voiture ?

- Nan, pourquoi ?

- Ton numéro de plaque d'immatriculation à changé.

Il prit un air déçu rien qu'une seconde puis se reconstitua un visage serein et dit :

- Oui… j'ai eu un problème… avec l'autre voiture.

- Oh… Je voudrais savoir… Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Je te rappelle qu'il y a un mois tu m'as laissé.

-Je suis… désolé, je n'aurais pas du partir, je t'aime et je voudrais oublier ce mois atroce, je pensais à toi à chaque seconde et je n'ai pas réussi à tenir, j'ai succombé à mes envies, en revenant, te voir, te serrer dans mes bras, t'embrasser… Je suis désolé de t'avoir fais souffrir, je ne mérite même pas ton amour mais j'aimerai tellement que… J'espérais que l'on pourrais recommencer là où on s'était arrêté…

Ces mots, ces mots que j'espérais depuis un mois, ces mots me chamboulaient, j'aurais aimé lui sauter au cou, l'embrasser, lui dire à quel point je l'aimais mais mes jambes ne bougeaient pas. Un long silence s'installa, il se mit dos à moi puis me dit :

- Si tu veux bien sûr, mais si tu as déjà refais ta vie je comprendrai, je pourrais repartir et cette fois ne plus jamais revenir…

- Non… Je veux… que tu… restes…

Ces mots étaient sortis sans que je le veuille, comme les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues…

D'un geste vif, il se retourna avec un petit sourire.

- Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours Bella.

- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu quitté ?

Il hésita un instant, puis me dit :

- Je suis parti pour ton bien, je voulais te préserver, te garder en vie. Après l'épisode « James« , je ne voulais pas mettre ta vie en danger encore une fois. Mais malheureusement je suis trop égoïste, alors veux-tu encore de moi ?

- Tu ne me quittera plus ?

- Jamais, je te le promets.

- Si je me souviens bien, tu m'as presque dis la même chose la dernière fois…

Je disais ça en baissant le regard. Je me sentais faible…

- Je sais. Mais maintenant je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans toi, et je ne veux plus subir ça, si tu ne désires pas le subir toi aussi.

- Je… Tu en es sûr ou tu vas me laisser tomber encore une fois ?

- Je resterais, je ne veux plus te quitter.

Sur ces mots, il me prit dans ses bras puis m'embrassa encore une fois. Après cette longue étreinte il me dit:

- Et si on retournait en cour ?

-Oui il serait temps.

Un demie heure s'était écoulée, et la sonnerie venait de se faire entendre, j'allais à mon cour de Mathématiques -pour mon plus grand malheur- après avoir lancé un regard à mon Adonis qui souriait, je fis de même en sachant que mon sourire n'égalait pas le sien.

Pendant l'heure, je rêvais de le retrouver même si je sentais une chose bizarre dans son comportement, cette lueur bizarre dans ses yeux, et le fait qu'il ait changé sa voiture…

La fin des cours sonna pour enfin rentrer chez moi avec ma Chevrolet, arrivée chez moi, sa Volvo était garée devant, lui, était contre sa portière.

Je marchais jusqu'à lui, lui faisant face. Puis lui proposa de rentrer un peu pour discuter. On parlait de tout et de rien et l'heure où Charlie rentrait sonna, il me fit une bise puis alla m'attendre dans ma chambre.

A ce moment précis, Charlie rentra et me demanda comment ma journée s'était passée… Je lui dit tout : qu'Edward était rentré ainsi que sa famille, que je lui avait pardonnée - à ce moment son visage prit une couleur rouge- et il me dit :

- Après tout ce qu'il t'as fais subir pendant un mois, tu retournes avec lui, pourquoi ?

- Je l'aime et il s'est rendu compte de son erreur… S'il te plaît papa, laisse le tranquille, il veux oublier ce mois, et moi aussi…

- Soit mais s'il recommence je le tue de mes mains.

- D'accord.

Même si cette idée ne m'enchanta guère puisqu'Edward ne pouvait pas mourir, et qu'il pouvait faire souffrir Charlie rien qu'en le serrant fort dans ses bras…

Je fis à manger pour la première fois depuis un mois, ce n'était pas vraiment un repas digne des plus grands restaurant mais des pâtes à la bolognaise c'est aussi bon. Après avoir servi ce repas à Charlie je faisais la vaisselle et montai dans ma chambre y retrouver mon Adonis, il était assis sur le rocking chair. Il était tellement beau… Il marcha jusqu'à moi ou plutôt flotta jusqu'à moi, il se pencha à mon oreille et me dit :

- Alors comme ça il va essayer de me tuer ?!

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être, mais prépare toi à courir vite.

- Ce n'est pas un soucis et tu le sais très bien !

Ile se redressa et m'embrassa. Je prenais congé afin de prendre une douche ce qui me fit beaucoup de bien, me relaxa au maximum. Je retournai dans ma chambre puis me mit dans mon lit, attendant qu'il me chante ma berceuse. A la place il me dit de dormir vite car demain une longue journée nous attendait… Je m'endormait sans entendre une seule note de ma berceuse… Bizarre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 : Lendemain différent…**

Cette nuit fut mouvementée, un vrai cauchemar prenant vie… Je rêvais d'un Edward différent, un Edward froid et dur, il ne souriait plus il était même plus… dangereux… Il me faisait vraiment peur, je ne connaissais pas cette facette de lui, mais une chose n'avait pas changé : cette lueur, à la fois assassine et douce, comme si j'étais sa proie… Nous étions dans la forêt, là où, plus tôt dans la journée, nous avions parlés… Il était face à moi puis se posta derrière moi en une seconde, nous restions immobile pendant quelque temps et d'un coup il posa ses lèvres sur mon cou puis descendit jusqu'à l'épaule. Ce geste me fit frissonner, pas de froid, ni de plaisir, mais de peur… Quelques secondes plus tard il planta ses crocs dans ma chair.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans les bras froids de mon Adonis, je fus d'abord surprise, je n'en avais plus l'habitude depuis un mois, puis je réalisais qu'il était revenu pour moi d'après ce qu'il disait. Je n'étais toujours pas convaincue à cent pourcent… Mais je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte, je suis peut-être sadomasochiste…

Je regardais le réveil : il était neuf heures, je me retournais et enfouissais mon visage dans son torse, de son côté, il enroula ses bras autour de moi.

Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, tout avait changé, de mon état de légume au bonheur et aux questions que je me posais. Edward m'interrompit dans mes pensées en disant :

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui très bien, car tu étais là.

- Si j'ai été utile, j'en suis heureux, dit-il avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant, il reprit en disant :

- Il faut que tu te prépares, je te réserve une journée que tu ne risques pas d'oublier…

- On va à la clairière ?

Il fut surpris :

- La clairière ?

- Oui, Notre clairière, notre lieu… magique en quelque sorte, là où tout à commencer.

Il se recomposa un visage serein et dit :

- Non, je pensais t'emmener… dans un autre endroit, peut-être aller voir la famille si tu en as envie ? Tu leur manques énormément…

- Euh… Oui je veux bien. Revoir Alice, Emmett, Esmée, Carlisle et Jasper me fera du bien, mais Rosalie…

- Elle ne dira rien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Ouais mais avant que vous partiez, elle ne me portait pas vraiment dans son cœur…

- Je sais, mais elle a changé d'avis, elle a vu que j'étais triste sans toi, et elle a finit par être d'accord avec les autres, elle s'en veut d'ailleurs…

- Ah oui ? Pour quoi ?

- Elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas été très gentille et elle tenait à s'excuser…

- D'accord. Je vais prendre une douche et m'habiller. Tu m'attends ici, tu ne bouges pas d'un centimètre, d'accord ?

- Je ne bougerai pas d'un millimètre même, je te le promets.

Puis il mit ses mains derrière la tête et ferma les yeux. Il restait là, pétrifié comme une pierre ou plutôt comme une statue. Quant à moi, je me levais du lit, pris un pantalon noir et un bustier bleu nuit dans ma commode, et enfin je sortais de la chambre, je me retrouvais dans le couloir pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Je passais la porte de la salle de bain et je fermais la porte derrière moi. Je m'approchais de la douche, j'ouvris le robinet pour faire couler l'eau afin qu'elle devienne chaude, pendant ce temps, moi, je vérifiais mon reflet dans le miroir au dessus du lavabo. J'avais une sale tête, les cheveux dans tous les sens et le visage pâle… Je m'extirpais de mon pyjama puis me glissais dans la douche, je me relaxais, l'eau chaude détendait mes muscles…

J'en sortis rapidement, m'habillais des vêtements que j'avais pris plus tôt et revint dans ma chambre. Edward était toujours là, ses mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. C'est vrai, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il avait toujours les mêmes vêtement qu'hier, un jean et une chemise noir qui lui allait vraiment bien, elle s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau blanche.

Je m'approchais de lui, m'assit sur le lit et mit ma tête contre son torse, il m'enroula avec ses bras froids ce qui m'apaisa énormément. Quelques minutes plus tard, trop tôt à mon goût, il me proposa de descendre manger mon petit déjeuner, ce qui ne me dérangea pas puisque mon ventre avait fait un bruit bizarre, qui me gênait, quelques secondes après sa demande, j'avais terriblement faim… Mon père étant parti à la pêche avec son ami Billy Black, le père de Jacob, j'avais la maison pour moi seule et aussi pour mon vampire de petit ami.

Je descendis les escaliers, en tombant à la dernière marche comme à mon habitude. Edward attendit le dernier moment pour me récupérer, il aimait beaucoup faire ça avant et à ce que je vois, il aimait toujours. Une fois en bas, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où était disposé une tasse à café vide, mon père je suppose, je me préparais mon petit déjeuner -des céréales dans un bol de lait et un verre de jus d'orange- je le mangeais rapidement pour commencer cette journée avec mon Adonis. Pour voir cette surprise qu'il me réservait, je suis du genre curieuse…

Je pris ma veste noir accroché dans l'entrée ainsi que mes clefs au cas où si Charlie ne serait pas rentré ce soir. Une fois sortis de la maison, après avoir fermé la porte à clef, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa Volvo, mais cette fois-ci il ne m'ouvrit pas la portière comme un gentleman, il s'installa directement derrière le volant, il devait peut-être être impatient, quant à moi, je m'asseyais côté passager me posant pleins de questions différentes, allant de « Pourquoi était-il vraiment parti ? » à « Pourquoi est-il si différent maintenant ? ».

Il me regarda longuement en souriant mais cette fois encore, il avait cette lueur bizarre… Celle de mon rêve… Je commençais à m'inquiéter mais il se détourna de mon visage et regarda devant lui, il mit le contact puis augmenta peu à peu sa vitesse jusqu'à atteindre les cent quatre-vingt kilomètres par heure. Nous débouchâmes dans l'allée de la villa très vite puis nous stoppâmes net juste devant le garage.

Cette fois-ci, il alla rapidement, sorti de la voiture puis se mit devant ma portière, afin de me l'ouvrir et me proposa sa main pour m'aider à m'extraire de sa Volvo. Je l'acceptais avec plaisir, pour pouvoir encore profiter de son contact frais et à la fois apaisant .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4 : Décision**

Je rentrais au bras d'Edward dans cette grande maison où régnait la douceur et la chaleur d'un foyer, où il y avait des rires, de l'amour, de la lumière, beaucoup de lumière… Et maintenant, tout était lugubre, noir -les fenêtres auparavant grandes et vitrées faisant entrer la lumière, étaient couvertes par des rideaux noirs.

Je tenais toujours Edward par le bras, j'avoue, j'avais peur.

D'un coup, des bougies, de couleurs rouge sang, disposées un peu partout dans la pièce, s'allumèrent et faisaient apparaître des meubles, des meubles différents, ils étaient changés, ou plutôt, avaient disparus, seul un long canapé noir était mit au centre de la pièce. Grâce à ces bougies, je pouvais voir les visages des différents membres de la famille Cullen. D'abord Carlisle, habillé d'un pantalon gris avec une chemise blanche, assis sur le canapé, tenant dans ses bras Esmée, habillée d'une robe violette coupé au genoux, col en V, sobre. Rosalie, habillée d'un pull beige avec un jean, était sur les genoux d'Emmett, elle était dans ses grands bras musclés, lui, était aussi habillé d'un pull beige mais avec un jogging de même couleur. Bizarrement, j'espérais qu'Alice me sauterait dessus ou alors qu'elle sauterait dans tous les sens, mais rien, elle était aussi belle qu'avant, habillé d'un bustier noir avec un jeans bleu qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses cheveux noir, elle aussi était paisiblement installée dans les bras de Jasper, qui quant à lui, était habillé d'un T-shirt simple noir, et d'un jean.

Une seule chose me surpris, ils avaient tous cette lueur étrange que j'avais vu dans les yeux d'Edward la veille, cette lueur qui me faisait peur mais que je ne savais pas interpréter. Carlisle m'interrompit dans mes pensées en disant :

- Bonjour Bella, nous sommes tous ravis de te revoir. Nous voulions justement te parler d'une chose importante.

- Ah oui ? Et… de quoi ?

J'avais peur, peur qu'ils repartent, qu'ils me disent que ce n'était pas possible finalement, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester, mais à la place, il me dit :

- Nous voulions te parler de ta… transformation.

Il regarda Edward comme s'il souhaitait son consentement, il avait toujours cette lueur mais elle était beaucoup plus intense.

- Enfin, si tu le désires encore ?

- Je… je ne sais pas trop, j'avoue qu'avant votre… départ, j'en avais très envie.

A ce moment précis, je regardai Edward, il avait la tête baissée, l'air triste et songeur…

- Mais maintenant je ne sais pas, je ne veux pas revivre cette… déchirure…

Je regardai tour à tour chaque membre de la famille Cullen, Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper pour enfin arriver au visage d'Edward, ils avaient tous la tête baissée sauf Edward, qui me regardait avec intensité.

- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse avec Edward.

Je me retournai vers l'intéressé.

- On monte ? Pour parler ?

- Euh oui, bien sur.

Nous montâmes à l'étage mais il ne se dirigea pas vers sa chambre, mais vers celle d'Alice. Arrivée à l'intérieur, je pus constater qu'elle avait changée, elle avait la chambre noir et quelques touches de bleu par-ci par-là, pour seul meuble, un lit rond noir avec des coussins bleus.

- Tu n'as plus ta chambre ?

- Si, pourquoi cette question ?

- Et bien… C'est la chambre d'Alice…

Il parut surpris pendant un millième de seconde, puis se recomposa un visage serein, comme si rien n'avait existé, en disant :

- Oh, euh… Nous avons échangé, elle voulait avoir une belle vue.

- Ah, d'accord… Mais toutes ses affaires sont là…

- On échangera ce soir, on a pas encore tout ranger nos affaires, mais vu que sa chambre est plus propre, je t'ai amené ici.

- Oh…

Cela m'étonnait d'Edward, il était du genre à ranger sa chambre.

Je repensais à cette transformation. Une vie éternelle avec Edward, ou plutôt, une vie éternelle m'attend mais si Edward s'en va encore une fois, cette vie ne servirait à rien… Cette peur de le perdre ne pouvait plus partir depuis son retour. Après tout, je ne suis qu'une humaine banale, maladroite, et rien ne le retenait, rien ne l'empêchait de partir une nouvelle fois…

- Bella ? Tu vas bien ?

- Euh… Pas vraiment - dis-je un peu hésitante.

- Qu'est-ce que ne va pas ? C'est-ce que t'a dit Carlisle ?

- Oui et nan, j'ai… peur…

- Peur de quoi ?

- De te perdre une nouvelle fois, que tu repartes. Imagine, tu me transforme en vampire et tu ne me trouve plus aussi attrayante qu'autre fois, voir tu ne m'aimes plus autant qu'avant… Tu me laisses une nouvelle fois… Une vie éternelle avec toi serait parfait, mais sans toi, je ne peut pas l'imaginer, elle serait inutile, même impossible. Tu vois très bien ce que je devient quand tu me laisses, alors, en vampire, je risque de faire des dégâts…

- Je ne te quitterai pas, je te le promets, je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans toi, et je ne veux pas réessayer, c'était trop dure, te savoir vivante et pourtant ne pas pouvoir t'approcher, ni t'embrasser… Je t'aime trop pour te laisser encore une fois. Il serait fou, même impossible de me séparer encore une fois de toi. Je veux vivre cette éternité avec toi, j'ai vécu cent ans sans toi, et maintenant que je te connais, je ne veux plus vivre une seule seconde sans toi. Je paraît niais mais pourtant c'est vrai, voilà tous mes sentiments.

J'étais déboussolée et heureuse, mais une question était encore sans réponse :

- Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ?

- Changé d'avis pour quoi ?

- Pour ma transformation, tu ne voulais pas me transformer avant de partir, tu ne voulais pas « prendre mon âme », tu ne voulais pas que je rate des choses dans cette vie, comme le bal, le diplôme, le mariage, les enfants, etc… Et là, tu dis « oui » comme si tu avais oublié tes principes.

- Je… je ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des choses que tu souhaites, tu le veux et j'avoue que je le veux aussi. Je serai surement égoïste de dire ça mais… j'ai attendu l'amour tellement longtemps et maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, je ne veux plus le lâcher. Je veux être heureux avec toi. Je veux vivre avec toi. A toi de décider si tu le veux toujours…

Il prit mes mains en disant tout cela.

- Je le veux toujours, mais… à deux conditions.

Il était dubitatif puis dit :

- Je t'écoute, lesquelles ?

- Que tu me transformes…

A cette idée, il avait l'air en colère, puis redevint sérieux.

- … Et que tu ne me laisses plus jamais.

- Pour te transformer… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir, ou plutôt de réussir…

- Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu peux le faire, j'ai confiance en toi.

- Tu as tellement foi en moi…

- Oui et j'ai raison de te croire, alors ?

- Je suis d'accord… pour les deux conditions, allons voir Carlisle pour lui dire.

Sur ce, nous partîmes vers le bureau de Carlisle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 : Transformation**

Nous longeâmes le couloir pour enfin arriver dans le bureau de Carlisle. Autrefois, il était couvert de différentes peintures mais maintenant, plus rien. Toutes les années, les siècles de peintures amassées par Carlisle au cour de sa vie de vampire, n'étaient plus là. Les centaines de livres sur la médecine, sur l'art, sur l'histoire, qui étaient dans la bibliothèque avaient disparus. Il n'y avait plus rien, rien qu'un bureau et un fauteuil où il était assis tranquillement. Il regardait un livre sur la médecine, il avait l'air soucieux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui était écrit dans le manuscrit. Edward l'interrompit dans ses recherches en disant :

- Carlisle ?

- Oui - dit-il en relevant la tête vers Edward.

- Bella est prête à devenir… vampire.

Le dernière mot lui arracha une grimace. Carlisle tourna la tête de mon côté et dit :

- Tu es sûr ?

Son regard me déstabilisa. Mais je répondis quand même :

- Euh… Oui, Edward m'a convaincu.

- Bien. Quand veux-tu le faire ?

- Le plus tôt possible…

- Il faut que tu dise au revoir à ta famille, tes amis, tu dois sûrement comprendre pourquoi ?

- Oui, j'aurais beaucoup trop changé physiquement pour qu'ils ne se posent pas questions et le fait que je ne vieillis pas cela va faire redoubler les questions… Mais je n'aime pas vraiment les « au revoir », je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'ils croient que je suis morte…

- Je suis d'accord, mais ne veux-tu pas les revoir une dernière fois ?

Je réfléchis : j'avais envie de les revoir mais en les revoyant je savais que je changerais d'avis.

- Je ne préfère pas… - dis-je à contre cœur.

- D'accord, eh bien si tu veux on peut te transformer maintenant.

Edward prit la parole et dit :

- Elle veut… que… ce soit moi qui la transforme…

Carlisle parut étonné puis reprit un ton sérieux.

- Eh bien… Tu t'en chargeras alors.

- On le fera dans ma nouvelle chambre, elle serait mieux installée. Tu peux nous rejoindre dans cinq minutes ? Je voudrais rester seul avec Bella…

- Je vais préparer ce qu'il faut pour… soulager la douleur, enfin si cela marche…

Sur ce, Carlisle sortit de la pièce et Edward m'emmena dans sa nouvelle chambre en me prenant par la taille.

Arrivés dans sa chambre, il me serra longtemps dans ses bras. J'humais avec avidité son odeur, si envoutante mais à la fois différente…

Il s'écarta de moi, trop tôt à mon goût, pour me regarder longuement…

- Tu es sûre ? Tu peux encore changer d'avis.

- J'en suis sûre, n'espère pas que je change d'avis.

- C'est tout le contraire, je te veux à mes côtés pour l'éternité - dit-il en me serrant plus fort dans ses bras. J'avoue que je deviens égoïste en ta présence.

- Ca ne me gène pas.

Je l'embrassai avec fougue mais il ne stoppa pas ce baiser comme à son ancienne habitude, au contraire il le rendit encore plus fougueux.

Nous restions comme ça pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Carlisle entra dans la pièce munit d'une seringue contenant certainement de la morphine pour ma transformation.

- Tout est prêt, Bella tu veux bien te mettre sur le lit, tu seras mieux installée et je pourrais t'administrer de la morphine.

- Bien sûr.

Sur ces mots je me couchai sur le lit qui s'offrait à moi et Carlisle me piqua avec sa seringue. J'avoue les piqûres et moi ne faisaient pas bon ménage. Une fois fini, je me sentais lourde, très lourde même, comme si tout en moi était aussi lourd que de la pierre. Carlisle quitta la pièce, nous laissant tous les deux seuls, Edward m'embrassa une fois encore, pendant un court moment puis se dégagea, me regardant droit dans les yeux, cherchant sûrement un semblant de doutes, mais rien. Il m'embrassa à nouveau puis poursuit sa route en m'embrassant le menton et continua le long de mon cou. Il s'écarta un instant et dit :

- Pardonnes-moi.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et me mordit. La seconde d'après, il était près du lit me tenant la main, me disant à quel point j'étais courageuse et à quel point il m'aimait et qu'il était désolé, quant à moi… Je sentais la douleur. Ce venin s'insinuant en moi comme un feu dans mes veines. Il me brûlait de l'intérieur, s'attaquant à mes veines, mes artères, tout en moi commençait à brûler, me donnant envie de hurler comme je ne l'avais jamais fais, mais je me retenais pour Edward, pour qu'il ne souffre pas plus qu'il ne souffrait déjà, qu'il ne culpabilise pas encore plus. Ce feu s'intensifia de plus en plus passant de mon cou à mes bras, prenant bien soin de prendre tout le temps possible pour me brûler encore plus, jusqu'à ce que je sente bien cette douleur ancrée en moi.

Le deuxième jour, le venin commença sa descente vers mes jambes, me paralysant au passage. Je me refusais de crier autant que je le pouvais, de hurler ma douleur. Je ne pensais qu'au visage d'Edward, ce bel Adonis qui était mon petit ami, avec ses cheveux de couleur cuivre, qui étaient désordonnés, ses iris de couleur or, reflétant tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi et son sourire, ce magnifique sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

Je m'imaginais tout ces moments passés avec lui, les meilleurs bien sûrs comme la première fois où il m'a amené à la clairière, notre premier baiser, la première nuit où je me suis endormie dans ses bras, ma berceuse, quand il est revenu en me disant plein de belles choses, ses baisers, ses mots qui me faisaient plaisir, sa voix, son sourire…

Je troisième jours arriva, et tout ce que j'avais vécu jusque là, n'était rien de comparable à la suite : le venin s'attaqua à mon cœur, il l'encercla et piqua chaque parcelle de mon cœur, chaque millimètre, comme des aiguilles. Ce venin accéléra mon pouls le rendant encore plus assourdissant, me donnant l'impression de n'entendre que ça et non les voix des membres de la famille Cullen qui disaient que tout serait bientôt fini.

Après un long moment, qui pouvait être des heures ou même des jours vu que j'avais perdu la notion du temps, mon cœur stoppa sa course folle…

Le dernier « Boum » était paisible, comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais me signala la fin de ma transformation.

J'ouvris les yeux doucement, en espérant voir Edward mais quelqu'un d'autre se tenait à sa place…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 : Découvertes**

Il me tenait la main comme s'il me connaissait, moi, je ne le reconnaissais pas, j'essayais de me souvenir de son visage mais rien, il avait le même gabarie qu'Edward, aussi grand et musclé, ses cheveux était de couleur brun et en pagaille comme l'était ceux d'Edward. Une chose me surprit, il avait les yeux de couleur rouge/bordeaux, rien qu'à cette couleur je savais à qui j'avais à faire : un vampire et à ce que je voyais, un vampire « non-végétarien ». Il portait un jean et un pull blanc dessinant à merveille ses muscles.

Il m'interrompit dans ma contemplation en disant :

- Tu vas mieux ? Je suis content que se soit fini, te voir souffrir était dur pour moi…

Pourquoi me disait-il tout ça ? Je ne le connaissais même pas.

- Euh… on se connait ?

Il parut surpris puis se ressaisit.

- Oh c'est vrai, tu ne me vois plus en tant qu'Edward. Je me présente, je m'appelle Alexis.

- Je ne comprend pas. Que veux-tu dire par « tu ne me vois plus en tant qu'Edward » ?

- Eh bien… Je fais parti d'une famille assez… réputée dans le monde des vampires. Je suis un des Volturis.

- Edward m'a parlé de vous, mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes là et vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

- Je vais t'expliquer, c'est assez simple à comprendre en faite. Mon père, Aro, l'un des plus vieux des vampires qui fait respecter « l'ordre », m'a envoyé ici pour surveiller les Cullen, il avait peur qu'ils manigancent quelque chose contre lui, puisque c'est l'une des plus grande famille après la notre. Je les ai surveillé pendant à peu près un an, mais j'ai surtout été intéressé par Edward, je l'ai beaucoup suivis, et c'est là que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. J'avoue avoir été surpris qu'il tombe amoureux d'une humaine et qu'en plus tu saches son secret, notre secret. J'ai tout de suite appelé Aro pour le tenir au courant. Il m'a dit de continuer à te suivre. Quand Edward est partit, j'ai vu toute le scène, son ton, son regard, et je savais qu'il ne pensait aucun mot de ce qu'il t'a dit, cela se voyait et j'ai donc décidé de me faire passer pour lui, de prendre sa place pour en savoir plus sur toi. J'ai demandé à certains de mon clan de venir pour se faire passer pour le reste de la famille, autrement tu aurais tout de suite su, cela aurait parut suspect qu'il revienne seul, sans sa famille.

Tout avait plus de sens : cette lueur dans ses yeux, ses baisers aussi fougueux les uns que les autres, le fait qu'il ne chante pas ma berceuse pour m'endormir… Mais une chose n'était pas encore réglée : ma transformation.

- Pourquoi m'avoir transformé ?

- Comme je te l'ai dis, nous faisons régner l'ordre et nous avons été étonné que tu saches tout sur notre secret, et la règle dans ce cas est soit de tuer la personne, soit qu'elle devienne…

- … Vampire…

- Oui… Mais ensuite nous avons remarqué qu'aucun de nos pouvoirs n'avaient d'effet sur toi alors nous avons fait notre possible pour que tu le deviennes et pouvoir voir tes capacités une fois vampire…

- En me manipulant ?

- Oui, j'avoue avoir été manipulateur, mais tu serais morte à l'heure qu'il est -s'emporta-t-il.

- J'aurais préféré. Au cas où si tu n'avais pas compris, j'aime Edward et une vie de vampire ne me sert à rien sans lui.

- J'essaierai de faire en sorte que tu l'oublies. De toute façon, tu es obligée de partir avec nous à Volterra…

Un homme le coupa en entrant dans la chambre, il avait les cheveux bruns, coiffés dans tous les sens, les yeux aussi rouge qu'Alexis et pourtant, il avait un sourire satisfait, presque… effrayant. Il s'avança vers moi et me dit :

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Zachary. Je suis l'un des frères d'Alexis. Il t'a tout expliqué ?

- Comment ça « tout » ?

- De nos pouvoirs, de ce que tu fais ici, de ce que nous faisons ici…

- Euh… Il m'a expliqué une partie mais pas vos pouvoirs…

- Oh, eh bien c'est simple, Alexis a le pouvoir de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un, c'est comme ça qu'il a pu se faire passer pour Edward, moi Carlisle et les autres en membres de la famille Cullen. Moi, j'ai le pouvoir de faire souffrir par la pensée, j'ai d'ailleurs essayé ce pouvoir sur toi, sans résultat.

Il parut triste, puis il reprit :

- Pour les autres membres, ils te le diront d'eux-mêmes pendant le trajet. Allons-y.

- Euh… Je n'ai pas d'affaires et je ne me suis pas douchée…

- Ne t'inquiète pas nous avons prévu des vêtements pour toi et pour la douche, eh bien… Vas-y tout de suite, nous t'attendons en bas.

Sur ce, je partis pour la salle de bain, j'allais très vite, chose qui me surpris, retirais tous mes vêtements sales pour ensuite me glisser dans la douche. J'avais beau mettre l'eau chaude au maximum, je ne sentais rien, ni du chaud, ni du froid. Une fois sortie de la douche, je m'habillais toujours aussi rapidement, puis resta bouche bée devant mon reflet, je n'étais pas du genre à me regarder toutes les secondes dans la glace, mais ma… beauté me surprit.

Je n'avais pas changé, mais, plutôt, évolué… J'avais les yeux de couleur or, la bouche aussi pulpeuse que celle d'Alexis, mes cheveux, habituellement désordonnés, étaient parfaits, les boucles étaient bien dessinées, quant à mon corps, il y avait des formes là où il fallait, ce que j'appréciais bien-sûr.

Je descendis les escaliers à vitesse vampirique, ce que j'aimais, et vis Alexis, Zachary ainsi que deux autres hommes et trois filles.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon, tous assis dans le canapé. Le premier qui vint vers moi avait les yeux en amandes, mais toujours de couleur rouge -comme les autres d'ailleurs- les cheveux bruns, pas trop longs, en pagaille. Il portait une chemise blanche avec un pantalon de couleur noir, il était de taille moyenne comme le second qui restait sur place. Il avait les cheveux bruns, en pagaille aussi, il était très beau. Il portait un pull de couleur gris avec un jean. Ils se présentèrent, le premier pris la parole et dit :

- Je m'appelle William, je me suis fais passer pour Jasper. Quant à lui -il montra le deuxième homme du doigt- il s'appelle Yann -l'intéressé secoua la tête en signe de salut.

Les trois filles, qui restaient en retrait, étaient magnifiques. L'une avait les cheveux blond, bouclés, rassemblés en chignon et laissant quelques mèches s'échapper, un sourire et un nez de lutin, elle avait un bandeau rose à paillettes, ainsi qu'une jolie robe rose assortie avec un boléro noir par-dessus. Les deux autres avaient les cheveux bruns, l'une bouclée comme moi, l'autre avait les cheveux lisses. La première portait un chemisier de couleur noir ainsi qu'un jean. Elle était plus petite que la deuxième qui avait un pull rouge, s'accordant bien avec ses yeux, et un pantalon noir. Ils avaient tous un sourire effrayant, mais étrangement attachant, ils me regardaient comme si j'étais très intéressante, j'avais l'impression qu'ils me détaillaient du regard, ce qui me gêna… J'avais l'impression de m'empourprer, ce qui était bien sûr, impossible. Ils parurent surpris, Alexis s'approcha de moi et toucha ma joues comme s'il y avait une anomalie, il dit :

- Tu rougis… C'est très intéressant…

Je me retournai vers un miroir et vis mon reflet, faisant apparaître des rougeurs sur mes joues… Bizarre…

Je me retournai de nouveau et sans un mot de plus, nous nous dirigeâmes en dehors de la maison puis vers un monospace noir - sûrement pour éviter d'avoir trop de voitures, ce qui aurait été inutile. J'entrai dans la voiture, côté passager.

Pendant le voyage j'appris les noms des filles : la blonde s'appelait Elizabeth, le plus petite des brunes Paige et la plus grande Eva.

J'appris aussi leur pouvoirs : Elizabeth pouvait me faire oublier des souvenirs -ce qui pouvait m'aider pour oublier Edward et sa famille-, Paige contrôlait les éléments, Eva contrôlait les personnes, William était télépathe comme Edward - ce qui m'étonna - et Yann avait le pouvoir de bloquer les autres pouvoirs, ce qui pouvait être très pratique.

Quant à moi, c'était toujours un mystère…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 : Voyages et résolutions**

PDV d''Edward

J'avais laissé Bella pour qu'elle ait une vie heureuse, remplie d'amour, un mari, des enfants et même des petits enfants, tout ce je ne pouvais lui donner… J'ai du renoncer à elle pour son bien, pour la préserver, et finalement je souffrais… Je souffrais de ne pas la voir, de ne pas pouvoir la toucher, de ne pas regarder dans ses beaux yeux chocolat et lui dire tout mon amour, de ne pas pouvoir la regarder dormir, de ne pas entendre sa douce voix, de ne pas voir les rougeurs sur ses joues quand elle était embarrassée, de ne pas… l'embrasser tout simplement…

Je ne chassais plus grand-chose, je n'avais plus goût à rien, Jasper ressentait ma peine, ce qui n'était pas très réjouissant, je me refermai sur moi-même. Quant à ma famille, ils étaient tous attristés de mon comportement, Alice était aussi triste que moi car elle aimait vraiment Bella comme une sœur, elle appelait ça notre « phase déprime », je crois qu'elle avait juste, mais ce n'était pas juste une phase pour moi, cela allait être ma vie désormais… Le seul point positif était que Bella était saine et sauve.

Je me trouvais dans une forêt, seul, sans ma famille, je voulais réfléchir, ou plutôt oublier… Oublier tout, les tristes pensées de ma famille, ma tristesse, ma culpabilité, mon amour pour Bella, le monstre caché en moi, oublier mon existence tout simplement…

Ma sonnerie se fit entendre, je ne répondis pas, je savais que c'était Alice mais je ne voulais pas répondre. Je savais que ça n'allait pas être important, comme d'habitude, rien n'avait d'importance à part Bella… Elle insista plusieurs fois, ce qui me parut étrange, je répondis au bout de la dixième fois, à contre cœur, pour éviter d'être plus longtemps dérangé :

- Allo… - je n'étais pas dans mes meilleur jours, ni ma meilleure forme…

- Edward, c'est Alice, je ne la vois plus… -dit-elle avec une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

Je ne voyais pas de qui elle parlait…

- Qui ?

- Bella…

A son nom, je tressaillis.

- Je ne la vois plus, ou plutôt, quelque chose ou quelqu'un m'empêche de voir son futur…

Je ne mis pas longtemps à réagir, que je commençais ma course jusqu'à la maison et dit en vitesse que je rentrais à Alice.

En moins de deux secondes j'étais revenus dans la maison de la famille des Denali, nous voulions les revoir, enfin surtout le reste de la famille, moi je ne me préoccupé pas de ça, nous nous étions installés avec eux depuis presque un mois.

En rentrant, j'aperçus Tanya qui était assise dans le canapé, regardant la télévision sans vraiment la regarder, je ne resta pas plus d'une seconde, me dirigeant dans la chambre d'Alice et Jasper.

Arrivant devant la porte, j'entendis des cris, j'entrai dans la pièce et vis Alice qui était agenouillé par terre, sa tête dans ses mains, Jasper la tenais dans ses bras. Je me précipitai vers elle à mon tour et elle reprit ses esprits une fois qu'elle me vit.

- Alice… ?

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux a présent :

- Je vais bien…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Eh bien… Depuis que nous sommes partis de Forks, je gardais un œil sur l'avenir de Bella, et j'ai oublié de regarder hier, aujourd'hui j'ai voulu essayer mais c'est comme si j'avais…

Je fis un signe qui l'invitait à continuer.

- …reçu un choc ou plutôt une décharge, et à chaque fois que j'essaie, je ne vois rien…

Je restais muet face à cette aveu… Elle ne voyait plus Bella… Était-elle morte ? En vie ? Ou prisonnière d'autres vampires ?

- Je… Il faut qu'on y aille…

- C'est-ce que j'allai dire.

Et sur ce j'allai voir Carlisle pour le prévenir de mon départ.

Arrivé dans son bureau, je le voyais assis tranquillement, des valises étaient disposées dans le coin de la pièce. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander, qu'il était déjà en face de moi et me dit :

- Nous venons avec toi.

Evidemment, il avait entendu la conversation qui s'était déroulée plus tôt entre moi et Alice, mais je fus surpris…

- Vous n'êtes pas obligés…

Après ces mots, toute la famille vint dans le bureau, tous avaient un sourire compatissant, rassurant et heureux pour d'autres, leurs pensées n'étaient pas hypocrites, elles ne reflétaient qu'amour…

Emmett pensait déjà à faire tournoyer Bella dans les aires pour voir sa réaction et la tête qu'elle ferait, Alice planifiait déjà les séances shopping et les soirées pyjamas mais elle était quand même inquiète pour ses visions, Jasper pensait au bonheur d'Alice et du mien, Esmée pensait à mon bonheur avant tout et au fait que je n'étais rien sans Bella, qu'elle me manquait, Carlisle pensait au bien de notre famille, quant à Rosalie… bizarrement, elle était aussi heureuse de pouvoir se rattraper, car depuis notre départ, elle s'était rendue compte de son erreur…

Je n'attendis pas une minute de plus et couru à vive allure jusqu'à ma chambre, fis ma valise aussi vite que j'étais venu, et repartis en direction de la porte d'entrée, je vis Tanya et lui dit en vitesse que je devais partir, elle comprit que je parlais de Bella et ne dit rien de plus.

Je sortis vite et me dirigea vers ma Volvo. Alice et Jasper était déjà à l'arrière de celle-ci, Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmett prirent la voiture de Carlisle. Je m'insérai dans la voie rapide suivit de Carlisle. J'allai vite, trop vite peut-être, mais je ne voulais pas perdre plus de temps, je voulais voir Bella, l'embrasser, la toucher et lui dire à quel point je l'aimais et que je ne la quitterais plus.

Le trajet fut cour et silencieux, Alice et Jasper se regardaient les yeux dans les yeux sans jamais regarder ailleurs, j'aurais aimé être à leur place avec Bella en face de moi…

Nous arrivâmes vite à Forks, j'allais voir Charlie mais fut stoppé lorsque je le vis au cimetière. Je me garai silencieusement et me dirigea vers lui… Il ne remarqua pas ma présence, il était comme… absent, je vis son regard posé sur une tombe, je l'a regardé à mon tour et me mis à genoux, la douleur m'assaillit de toute part, ELLE était morte, ELLE n'était plus là, j'étais parti pour préserver SA vie, et finalement cela n'avait servi à rien…

***

Je me réveillais dans ma chambre de Forks, je ne me souvenais pas de comment j'étais arrivé ici, mais je me souvenais de ce qui s'était passé juste avant, le voyage jusqu'à Forks, Charlie, SA tombe…

Alice m'interrompit dans mes pensées en entrant dans ma chambre, elle avais une invitation en main, mais je ne fit pas attention d'où elle venait, je voulais rester seul…

- Alice…

- Je sais, tu veux être seul à ruminer tes erreurs, à te culpabiliser, mais avant que tu ne sombres dans une grande léthargie, j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

- Rien ne peut être une bonne nouvelle…

- Mais si mon défaitiste de frère ! Bella est en vie, enfin je pense…

Au nom de Bella, je sortais du lit et alla me mettre face à Alice.

- Comment ça ?

- Regarde.

Elle me tendit l'invitation qu'elle tenait depuis qu'elle était entrée.

- Ouvre et regarde bien le nom…

Je l'ouvris en vitesse et lu :

Vous êtes cordialement invité au premier bal de notre nouvelle et très belle fille, Bella, qui se déroulera au château de Volterra le 23 Octobre.

Nous serions très heureux de vous accueillir…

Aro et sa famille.

Je fut surpris. Bella était devenu vampire, elle vivait chez les Volturis, mais était en vie, j'étais heureux, ce qui était égoïste de ma part, mais pleins de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, comme « Comment était-elle devenue Vampire ? Qui l'avait transformé ? Comment avait-elle rencontré Aro et sa 'famille' ? Pourquoi était-elle avec eux ? Depuis combien de temps ?

Alice m'interrompit en disant :

- Tu auras tes réponses quand on sera à Volterra.

C'était étrange qu'elle sache ce que je pensais…

- C'est moi le télépathe il me semble, nan ?

- Je t'ai vu lui poser des questions !

Sans un mot de plus je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain en prenant des vêtements au hasard en passant, et pris une douche, je ne pensais pas vraiment à la chaleur que prodiguait l'eau sur mon corps, je ne pensais qu'à Bella…

Je finis de prendre ma douche et mis les vêtements… Le résultat n'était pas mal : une chemise noire et un jeans simple.

Je me dirigeais vers le salon pour faire part de mes plans à la famille mais je fus une fois de plus surpris par eux car ils étaient tous prêts à partir…

- Je préfèrerais que vous restiez ici, je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger…

Carlisle s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Si nous ne venons pas, tu seras seul face à eux, tu sera en danger, et Aro était un de mes amis, il m'écoutera peut-être.

J'allais dire quelque chose, j'allai riposter mais Esmée me coupa et dit :

- Nous venons, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser cela à Esmée, donc je ne disais plus rien mais j'étais heureux de faire partie de cette famille, heureux d'avoir des personnes qui m'aiment et me soutiennent.

Et nous repartions de nouveau, vers Volterra cette fois pour le meilleur et pour le pire qui sait ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 : Arrivée à Volterra et préparation au bal**

Tout s'était enchaîné tellement vite… J'arrivais enfin à Volterra.

Nous avions pris l'avion, c'était horrible, l'odeur du sang me répugnait, pour un vampire, cela était très bizarre…

Arrivés à l'aéroport, nous avions loués une voiture pour aller jusqu'à Volterra, une assez grande bien sûr. Et me voilà dans cette ville…

Je sortis de la voiture et alla jusqu'à l'entrée souterraine des Volturis. Je les avais suivis en courant pour aller plus vite. En chemin j'avais croisé une hôtesse d'accueil, humaine, d'après son odeur nauséabonde, elle était sûrement mise à ce poste pour quelques jours, quelques semaines au maximum.

J'arrivais dans une grande salle, ronde avec des tableaux de plusieurs époques sur les murs, et une fresque décrivant un bal masqué au sol, comme les salles de bal dans d'anciens châteaux.

De l'autre côté de la salle, un homme me regardait avec insistance, comme si j'étais intéressante voir captivante… Il s'approcha de moi, pendant que Zachary, Eva, Paige, William, Yann, Elizabeth et Alexis sortaient de la pièce. Ce dernier me souffla un « courage » avant de disparaître.

L'homme, devant moi à présent, étais aussi vieux que Carlisle, il était effrayant avec ses yeux rouges bordeaux. Il me dit :

- Bonjour Isabella…

Je ne le laissais pas finir en disant :

- Bella, je préfère…

Il parut surpris puis reprit un visage serein :

- Bien, Bella, Je suis Aro, je suis le chef des Volturis. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Alexis a du tout te dire.

- Oui en effet.

- Bien ! -il parut excité- Nous t'avons préparé une chambre, tu pourras modifier l'aspect, les couleurs ou d'autres choses si tu le désires. Alexis va te montrer où elle se trouve plus tard, mais d'abord, je voudrais te parler.

Voyant mes cernes il me dit :

- As-tu soif ?

Ressentant soudainement un feu me consumer lentement au fond de ma gorge asséchée je dis :

- J'ai faim mais l'odeur du sang humain me… dégoute…

- Oh… -Il parut choqué- Et… le sang animal ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Garde ! Amenez-moi un cerf.

Deux minutes plus tard, il était là, devant moi. J'allais près du cerf, je humais sa magnifique odeur, tournant autour de lui comme un prédateur autour de sa proie, et, en moins de deux secondes, je me jetais sur lui pour le mordre et boire son sang… C'était délicieux, comme si le feu dans ma gorge allait s'éteindre… Malheureusement, je savais que c'était impossible… Je regardais Aro du coin de l'œil et vis son dégoût… Quand j'eus finis de boire son sang, je m'écartais de la carcasse pour voir les dégâts que j'avais fait, j'étais couverte de sang ainsi que le sol et vis le cerf étalé de tout son long sur son sang, je me mis face à Aro.

- Eh bien, tu as l'air d'aimer le sang animal mais pas le sang humain, cela est très étrange pour un vampire, nouveau né surtout…

Je rougis à ses paroles. Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds et me dit :

- Tu peux rougir… C'est très intéressant !

C'était comme une grande découvert pour lui, ce qui me fit encore plus rougir…

Alexis arriva au bon moment et me proposa de me mener à ma chambre, Aro fit un signe de la tête disant qu'il était d'accord, mais je vis qu'il n'allait pas arrêter son questionnaire ici… Comme réponse Alexis me prit par le bras et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Nous avions pris un grand couloir sans fin apparente, mais arrivés devant il me dit :

- Je te laisse la découvrir seule, j'ai des choses à régler.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, qu'il était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je vis la grande porte en bois en face de moi et saisis la poignée. J'ouvris doucement la porte. J'étais surprise en voyant cette belle chambre devant moi et pour moi.

Elle était bleu électrique et noire, le lit qui n'allait servir à rien, était noir avec des formes baroques en bleu. Il y avait deux portes dans la chambre, en les ouvrant, je sus que l'une était une salle de bain, avec des carreaux noirs et blancs, une douche et une grande baignoire pouvant accueillir trois ou quatre personnes, et l'autre porte était un dressing, noir aussi. Il y avait aussi un magnifique balcon avec une vue incroyable sur Volterra.

Après avoir rangé le peu d'affaires que j'avais pris dans le dressing, Alexis vint dans ma chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer puisque j'avais laissé la porte ouvert.

- Comment l'as trouves-tu ?

- Génial, Merci pour tout.

Je le pris dans les bras et il me dit :

- Ne serre pas trop fort ! Tu vas m'étouffer !

- Ah ah très drôle -dis-je en lui donnant un coup dans l'épaule.

- Nous t'avons organisé un bal pour te présenter au monde des vampires, tous les invités viendront d'ici deux ou trois jours.

Je fus surprise, moi qui n'aimais pas les fêtes…

- Vous n'étiez pas obligés…

C'est vrai, ils n'étaient vraiment pas obligés…

- C'est la coutume dans la famille, pour chaque nouveau vampire dans la famille, nous organisons un bal. Nous avons invité beaucoup de monde.

- Oh…

- Je vais te laisser.

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte mais je lui dis :

- Euh… Alexis ?

- Oui ?

Il fallait que je lui demande ce service pour ne plus souffrir de SON absence.

- Est-ce qu'Elizabeth peut me faire oublier Ed… euh peut-elle me le faire oublier, maintenant ?

Il réfléchit deux secondes et dit :

- Si tu le souhaites, mais en es-tu sûre ?

- Oui, je veux… l'oublier…

- Tu ne pourras plus t'en souvenir…

- Je sais et ce sera plus facile pour moi.

- D'accord, je vais aller lui demander.

Il partir en direction de la sortie et avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, je lui dis :

- Merci.

Il se retourna et me glissa un « de rien » avec un sourire en coin comme Ed.. comme il me faisait auparavant, puis il partit.

Je voulais l'oublier… Je n'arrivais même plus à dire son nom, je ne voulais plus souffrir de son absence, je voulais… revivre, tout simplement, avancé de l'avant et ne plus penser à mon passé, seulement à mon futur avec ma nouvelle famille…

Alexis entra accompagné d'Elizabeth. Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Alexis m'a dit que tu voulais oublier Edward, tu en es vraiment sûre ?

- Oui, je le suis -dis-je aussi sûre que je pu le dire.

- Mon pouvoir enlève les souvenirs mais ne peut pas les rendre, tes souvenirs avec lui seront perdus à jamais…

- Je sais et je préfère tout oublier de lui.

- Bien.

Elle se retourna vers Alexis et dit :

- Alexis, laisse-nous seules s'il-te-plaît.

Et il partit aussitôt avec une mine boudeuse… Elle se retourna pour me faire face et me dit :

- Tu veux oublier Edward et sa famille ou veux-tu oublier ta vie d'humaine aussi ?

- Je veux oublier Ed…

Je me repris et dis :

- Je veux oublier les Cullens -dis-je sur un ton plus dure que je ne désirai…

Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Ca ne sera pas douloureux mais épuisant pour toi, tu dormiras.

Elle vit mes questions silencieuses tournoyées dans ma tête car elle me dit:

- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse l'être, c'est vrai.

- Vas-y.

Elle s'approcha encore plus de moi, mit ses mains de part et d'autres de mon visage et ferma les yeux. Je sentis comme une onde réconfortante et vis plusieurs images défilés devant moi : notre première rencontre, notre premier baiser, les fois où il venait chez moi la nuit, le jour où il m'a laissé… Ces images s'éloignés de moi pour ne plus revenir et l'instant d'après je sombrais…

***

Je me réveillais dans mon lit, couverte de la couverture et tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi, Zachary, Elizabeth, Alexis, Paige, Yann , William et Eva avaient tous de gros yeux…

- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? -dis-je la voix enrouée et mal réveillée…

- Tu as dormi deux jours entiers… -dit Elizabeth- Ce n'est pas normale…

- Tu m'as dis que je dormirais après…

Elle me coupa en disant :

- … Oui mais pas aussi longtemps. Nous allons voir Aro pour lui dire que tu es enfin réveillée.

Tout le monde partit sauf Paige, qui resta sur place, à me contempler… Le silence était pesant mais elle prit l'initiative de parler en première pour me dire :

- Tu sais pour le bal, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire…

- Si, ça l'est. -dit-elle comme si on avait dit quelque chose de mal- C'est une tradition et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être trouveras-tu quelqu'un…

- Peut-être…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on vas s'amuser !

Avec son enthousiasme, elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un mais qui ?

- Oui… Et, le bal est pour quand ?

- Demain soir !

- Aussi tôt ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs il faut qu'on aille t'acheter une robe pour te présenter à cette fête !

- Tu es sûre ?

Je n'aimais pas non plus aller faire du shopping alors là…

- Sûre et certaine, je t'ai ramené plusieurs robes, tu choisiras quand tu seras seule.

- D'accord -dis-je soulagée de ne pas avoir à sortir…

- Je dois te laisser, je vais rejoindre William, j'ai des choses à lui dire -dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne pus répondre qu'elle était déjà partie…

Je me levais du lit pour aller voir les robes, qu'elle m'avait préalablement choisie, dans le dressing, je vis différentes robes allant du noir au rose en passant par bleu, or, argenté… Je vis sur la robe bleu un mot accroché. Je le dépliais et y lisait :

« Je préfère celle-là, elle t'ira à ravir.

Paige. »

Elle n'avait pas tort, elle était très belle, je l'essayai pour voir si c'était la bonne taille, et me surpris à contempler mon reflet dans le miroir. Elle était vraiment magnifique, elle était noire au dessus, bretelles assez épaisses, décolté plongeant -ce qui risque de me gêner - mais je la trouvais tellement belle. Et de la soie bleu électrique pour le bas de la robe, qui donnait une texture fluide et délicate…

Je me déshabillais rapidement, après tout, demain je l'aurais tout le temps sur moi, et je me glissais dans la douche. Je restai une bonne vingtaine de minutes, et me glissai en dehors de la douche pour me rhabiller d'un vieux jogging et un t-shirt blanc.

Une fois que j'étais prête j'allais écouter quelques musiques dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain arriva vite, je sortis du lit et alla me promener un peu dans les bois près du château, je me demandais pourquoi le sang humain me répugnait, c'était un plus, j'avoue que cela me soulageait de ne pas être un monstre assoiffé de sang humain, et que c'était utile si je voulais me balader ou peut-être même reprendre mes études.

Je retournais au château et m'aperçus que j'étais en retard, j'entendais tout le monde se presser, se préparer, alors que moi je venais juste de revenir de ma chasse…

Je me glissa par la fenêtre de ma chambre et pris une douche très brève pour éviter d'être encore plus en retard. Je m'habillais aussi rapidement et me maquilla. Je n'était pas vraiment douée pour me maquiller étant humaine, c'est pour cela que je ne me maquillais jamais… Je ne mis donc que le minimum : gloss -que Paige avait sûrement glissait dans ma trousse de maquillage- du crayon noir pour souligner le contour de mes yeux. Je ne mis rien de plus.

J'étais prête et je me précipitai dans la grande salle à vitesse vampirique pour le pire bal de ma vie de vampire, peut-être…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 9 : Le bal.**

Je déteste être le centre du monde, même pour un petit laps de temps… Cette fête était surtout pour moi un cauchemar, ce qui veut dire pleins de personnes qui veulent me voir, me parler… J'avais couru jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle, mais j'avais stoppé bien avant d'entrer, j'avais peur… Peur que l'on ne m'accepte pas, peur que tout le monde rit de moi…

A travers les grandes portes en bois ancien, je pouvais entendre tous les sons provenant de l'intérieur, leurs discussions, leur bruit de pas quand ils marchaient, leurs voix allant des plus graves, pour les hommes, au plus aigües, pour les femmes.

J'entendis des pas qui s'approchaient très vite et je vis Aro ouvrir doucement la porte pour ne pas se faire remarquer. D'abord, il parut surpris et ensuite amusé…

- Bella, que fais-tu ?

- Je…

Je voulais lui dire que j'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de cette fête, enfin morte est un bien grand mot pour un vampire…

- Tu… ?

- Je n'aime pas vraiment les fêtes -dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Oh, eh bien, je suis désolé mais… c'est une coutume. Tu ne peux pas partir sans t'avoir présenté.

- Je sais.

- Je te promets qu'une fois présentée, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

- Merci beaucoup -dis-je en relevant les yeux.

- Alors viens, je vais te présenter aux invités, ils sont impatients de faire ta connaissance…

Il me prit la main délicatement et me fit entrer dans la grande salle. Il y avait des roses rouges et bleues partout, il y en avait en bouquets mais aussi leurs pétales étaient sur le sol, c'était vraiment magnifique à regarder, comme féerique.

Il y avait une bonne centaine de vampires -ce qui ne me réjouissait pas- mais je fus frapper par deux familles aillant les yeux de couleur or. Ils étaient tous très beau, mais le plus beau était un homme de mon âge à peu près, il était habillé d'un beau costume noir avec une chemise blanche et une cravate noir, les cheveux cuivrés, assez grand et mince mais quand même musclé, il avait de grands yeux qui reflétaient plusieurs sentiments, la colère, l'amour, la joie, la surprise. Pour qui ressentait-il tout ça ? Je sentais la jalousie monter en moi, s'insinuer en moi comme un sentiment que l'on ne pouvait plus enlever…

Je ne remarquai même pas que j'arrivais au centre de la piste. Aro m'avait emmené jusqu'ici et avait pris un verre remplis de sang, sûrement pour un toast, et il dit :

- Bonjour à tous, comme vous le voyez tous, nous fêtons une naissance, ou plutôt, une renaissance au sein de notre famille. Nous avons la chance de la compter parmi nos rangs à partir de maintenant. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter un nouveau membre de la famille, Bella.

Il leva ma main en l'air, me regarda dans les yeux et reprit :

- J'espère que ton éternité sera plus belle et plus riche en émotions que ta vie humaine.

A cet instant j'eus comme une absence, j'avais l'impression que ma vie avait déjà été belle pendant que j'étais à Forks, que j'avais vécu des choses merveilleuses et inimaginables, que j'avais renoncé à une partie de ma vie que je n'aurais pas dû oublier, mais je ne peux plus retourner en arrière, je ne peux plus m'en souvenir à présent. Je regardais à présent l'Adonis que j'avais aperçu plus tôt. Il était triste comme moi, comme si le bonheur, qu'il avait connu auparavant, était parti…

Aro leva son verre et dit :

- A Bella !

Le invités ont fait le même gestes et disaient en chœur :

- A Bella !

Même l'Adonis leva son verre, jusqu'ici, vide.

Et ils ont tous bus leur verre en même temps sauf les deux familles que j'avais remarqué plus tôt.

Aro me lâcha très vite et alla parler avec des autres vampires beaucoup plus intéressants que moi. Quand aux autres Volturis, ils parlaient à tout le monde. Quand je vis Elizabeth, elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Plusieurs musiques s'enchaînèrent, les unes plus entrainantes que d'autres ou, au contraire, plus douce. Certaines chansons étaient triste et d'autres joyeuses.

Après plusieurs minutes à le contempler, je pris mon courage à deux mains et alla voir les deux familles, jusqu'ici, inconnues pour moi.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Bella, mais vous deviez le savoir.

Le bel homme aux cheveux cuivrés parut surpris et me dit :

- Bonjour… Tu ne te… souviens pas de nous ?

- Je devrais ?

- Eh bien… Oui… on s'est déjà… parler plusieurs fois -dit-il en regardant un petit lutin au cheveux noirs.

Il fit une mine torturée…

- Une de mes sœurs, Elizabeth, m'a dit que je lui avait demandé d'oublier une partie de ma vie. Elle m'a juste dit qui je voulais oublier…

- Qui ?

- Euhm… Il me semble que c'est une famille, les… Cullens je crois.

Ils parurent surpris…

- Vous les connaissez ?

Le lutin aux cheveux noirs et en épis, au regard triste, me dit:

- Nous… sommes les… Cullens…

- Oh… Désolé… Je ne voulais pas…

- Ce n'est rien -dit le bel homme cuivré.

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils partent, je voulais savoir pourquoi je voulais les oublier, eux qui avaient l'air si gentils, je voulais les connaître, le connaître…

- Vous vous appelez ?

- Moi, Edward -j'avais la vague impression de connaître ce nom…

Il désigna une magnifique blonde et me dit qu'elle s'appelait Rosalie, son mari, assez costaud était Emmett.

- Moi, Alice et voici Jasper mon mari -dit le lutin en me désignant l'homme blond qui la tenait par la taille- et voici nos parents, Esmée -une magnifique femme brune me sourit- et Carlisle -un homme jeune et aussi blond que Jasper.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer, une nouvelle fois -dis-je pour moi-même.

Edward parut distant puis me proposa d'aller danser et je répondis d'un oui mal assuré, puisque je n'aimais pas vraiment danser, ou plutôt je ne dansais pas vraiment bien… La chanson qui se fit entendre était Clair de Lune de Debussy, ma chanson préférée.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste de dance et il me prit la taille de son bras droit et la main de sa main gauche. Nous dansions à merveille, notre danse était parfaitement accordée. Nous nous regardions dans les yeux et nous ne vîmes pas la chanson s'arrêter. Nous ne nous parlions pas mais rien n'avait besoin d'être prononcé pour comprendre l'autre . Il m'éblouissait avec sa beauté incroyable et ses yeux magnifiquement dorés. Je me demandais pourquoi, pourquoi je voulais les oublier, pourquoi j'avais demandé à Elizabeth de me faire oublier cette famille, Edward.

Pourquoi ? Ils m'avaient oubliés ? Non , je ne pense pas autrement ils ne m'auraient pas adressés la parole, ils se seraient éclipsés. Ils étaient des méchants ? Je ne pense pas non plus, ils étaient les seuls vampires à ne pas me faire peur dans cette fête, tous avaient les yeux rouges, alors, qu'eux, avaient les yeux or. J'avais l'impression de leur faire confiance. Que m'avaient-ils fait pour que je veuille les oublier ?

Et d'un coup, sans que je le voie venir Edward se pencha doucement vers moi, aussi doucement qu'il put, et voyant que je ne protestai pas, mais qu'au contraire, je désirai ses baisers, il m'embrassa doucement puis il fut plus insistant, plus passionné…

A ce contact, j'eux comme une décharge électrique, et tous mes souvenirs, jusqu'ici oubliés, refirent surface. Tout revint en un clin d'œil, moi et Edward, sa famille…

Il dut remarquer mon trouble car il me dit :

- Tu vas bien ?

- Edward… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? -dis-je encore sous le choc…

- Bella… tu te souviens de moi ?

Il avait les yeux qui brillés comme s'il allait pleurer…

- C'est impossible ! Je n'aurais pas du retrouver la mémoire…

- Bella, tu te souviens… de tout ?

- Malheureusement, oui…

Il me lâcha un moment et me dit :

- Je comprends… Tu ne m'aimes plus… -dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Comment tu peux dire ça ?

C'était moi qui était en colère maintenant, comment pouvait-il croire que je ne l'aime plus, je voulais l'oublier pour vivre sans lui, pour arrêter de déprimer et lui il croit que je ne l'aime plus ?

Il me reprit dans ses bras et me dit :

- Bella… Je suis désolé… On peut se parler seul à seul, dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

Je n'avais pas vu que tout le monde nous regardait, après avoir repris mes esprits, tout le monde reprit ce qu'il faisait, parler de tout et de rien pour certains, danser pour d'autres, et manger ou boire du sang humain pour ceux qui restaient…

- Je…

Je n'arrivais même plus à parler en sa présence, j'avais l'air d'une imbécile.

- Euh oui… mais il faut qu'on aille dans ma chambre si on veut être au calme.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : Réponses**

Je l'entrainai, en vitesse, dans ma chambre, et passant par le long couloir qui longeait une partie des chambres du château, y compris la mienne.

Je stoppa net devant ma porte, me retourna pour lui faire face et lui dit :

- Tu es sûr de vouloir me parler ? -dis-je soudain stressée.

- Oui bien sûr.

Alors je me retournai et ouvris la porte. Une fois la porte ouverte, je regardai Edward pour voir sa réaction, il n'avait pas l'air étonné de la couleur utilisée. Quand je lui montra mon dressing, ce fut différent, il ouvrit grand les yeux, il avait l'air étonné…

- Tu…

- Je n'ai pas demandé ce dressing -dis-je en lui montrant de mon index.

Il sourit un instant et dit :

- Tu n'as pas changé…

- Oui, et non, cela dépend.

- Que de mystères -dit-il avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

Je me repris et lui dis :

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

Il prit une mine sérieuse, l'air de réfléchir et dit :

- Tout. Tout ce qui te concerne bien sûr.

- Poses tes questions et j'y répondrais si je peux…

Je n'en avais pas envie toutefois…

- Comment as-tu rencontré Aro ?

- Comment commencer… - dis-je pour moi-même - Euh… Un des vampires de sa famille, Alexis, avait pour mission de vous suivre, toi et ta famille, il a vu que tu était tombé amoureux d'une humaine qui savait pour votre secret. Un mois après ton départ, six autres vampires sont venus pour se faire passer pour vous. Je suis tombée dans le piège et Alexis, qui se faisait passer pour toi, m'a transformé. Et ils m'ont amenés ici.

Il avait la mâchoire serrée pendant que je lui racontai tout ça, comme s'il était énervé, qu'il allait tout casser…

- Ils se sont fait passer pour nous… Pendant combien de jours ?

- Euh… Quatre jours, le jour de votre retour et les trois jours de ma transformation…

- Et ils n'ont rien fait d'étrange ? Comme boire du sang humain ?

- Je crois que nan…

- D'accord… Moi et ma famille nous nous demandons comment… peux-tu rougir ?

- Oh… Je ne sais pas vraiment, ce n'est pas la seule chose bizarre en moi…

Il m'incita à continuer en hochant la tête.

- Je… ne bois pas de sang…. Humain, je trouve l'odeur… infecte… Je ne suis pas un vampire normal… - dis-je en baissant la tête.

Il rit un moment puis remonta mon menton avec son index et me dit de son doux ténor :

- Humaine, tu étais différente. Pourquoi cela changerait une fois devenue vampire ?

- C'est vrai…

Il arrêta un moment ses questions, puis reprit en disant :

- Pourquoi… es-tu restée avec eux ?

- Je n'avais personnes d'autres… Je ne voulais pas me retrouver encore une fois seule, et sans famille…

Il parut attristé…

- As-tu beaucoup souffert pendant… la transformation ?

Je voulais lui répondre que oui, mais pas autant que quand il m'avait quitté… Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir toutefois…

- Oui, ce n'était pas les meilleurs jours de ma vie - dis-je avec un faux sourire.

- Comment as-tu réagis quand tu as su que ce n'était… qu'une supercherie ?

- J'ai été triste de t'avoir perdu à nouveau… - dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Et tu n'as pas remarqué de changement dans mon comportement, dans… mes… baisers… ?

D'abord je fus surprise. Il avait l'air… jaloux, mais c'était impossible, ensuite j'étais en colère…

- Tu n'as pas été là pendant un mois, j'ai attendu que tu reviennes, j'ai espéré que tu reviennes, et quand ton double est venu, je ne voulais pas gâcher le bonheur de te retrouver. Alors, oui, j'ai remarqué mais je ne voulais pas le croire, je préférais croire que c'était dû à notre séparation…

Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je ne m'en empêche… C'était impossible…

Edward me prit dans ses bras me rassurant en me chantant ma magnifique berceuse que je n'avais pas écouté depuis très longtemps…

Au bout de quelques minutes, je réussis à me calmer. Je m'écartai doucement de ses bras -ce que je ne désirais pas vraiment- pour lui faire face.

- Je ne sais pas comment je peux rougir, pleurer…

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous irons voir Carlisle après…

- Edward…

- Oui - dit-il les yeux remplis d'amour.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Il fut surpris par ma question.

- Je… Alice n'a plus vu… ton futur, on a essayé de revenir à Forks le plus vite possible, et, arrivés là-bas nous avons vu… Charlie qui se recueillait sur ta… tombe. Nous sommes allés dans notre ancienne maison et avons découvert le carton d'invitation pour ton bal, alors nous sommes venus ici…

- Charlie ? Il va bien ?

- Pas vraiment, il était triste. Tu l'as quitté comment ?

- Ils ont fait croire à un accident, c'est moi qui leur ai dit de faire ça.

- Tu ne voulais pas faire tes adieux.

- Nan pas vraiment… Tu m'as dit comment mais pas pourquoi tu es là…

Il prit mon visage avec ses mains, les plaçant des deux côtés de mon visage et me dit :

- Je suis revenu pour toi, seulement pour toi…

J'avais les larmes aux yeux :

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as quitté…

- Je voulais te protéger et j'ai eu faux, la preuve, tu es vampire…

- Et quand tu disais que tu ne m'aimais plus ?

- Je mentais. J'ai menti pendant un siècle, j'ai appris à bien mentir, à me faire croire par les autres quand je disais un mensonge… Mais… te mentir… était… dur… Je pensais que tu n'allais pas me croire tellement j'avais peur, que tu me rendes les choses beaucoup plus difficile…

- Donc… tu… m'as mentis.

- Oui, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, quand j'ai vu que tu me croyais cela a été dur, je te l'avais dis des centaines de fois. Et il a fallut que je dise une fois, une seule fois, que je ne t'aimais pas pour que tu me croies. Je t'aime, n'en doute jamais.

Et il m'embrassa tendrement, je réussi à me dégager de son étreinte pendant quelques secondes et lui dit :

- Edward… Je ne peux pas - dis-je en baissant les yeux.

- Je comprends… Veux-tu que je te laisse ?

- Non, reste - avais-je dis un peu plus haut que la normal. Je veux que tu reste pour que l'on discute.

- Bien, alors je resterai - dit-il avec son magnifique sourire en coin.

Et nous discutions de tout et de rien. Au bout de quelques heures je vis le soleil qui commençait sa course folle dans le ciel. J'invitais Edward à m'accompagner jusqu'au balcon de ma chambre, il accepta et me suivit.

- C'est magnifique - dis-je émerveillée par ce levé de soleil.

- Oui, tu l'es…

Je me retournais vers Edward et le pris dans mes bras.

- Edward… - dis-je au bord des larmes - Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir en te disant cela, mais il me faut du temps…

- Je comprends. Je saurais attendre. J'attendrais toute l'éternité s'il le faut.

- Merci.

Je le lâcha - à regrets - quelques minutes plus tard. Je me dirigea vers mon lit, lui se dirigea vers la porte. Il se retourna vers moi et me dit avec son sourire en coin, et sa voix de velours :

- J'ai oublier de te dire que tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

- Merci - dis-je en rougissant.

- Ces rougeurs m'avaient manqués.

Nous ne disions plus rien pendant quelques minutes puis il dit :

- Je vais rejoindre ma famille. Nous devons parler de beaucoup de choses te concernant et concernant les Volturis. Nous restons assez longtemps ne t'inquiètes pas.

- D'accord. On se revoit bientôt alors.

- Oui. A bientôt

Il franchit la porte, marcha dans le couloir et j'entendis sa voix au loin, qui me dit :

- Un jour, tu me referas confiance Bella, je te le promets.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 11 : Discussions**

PDV d''Edward

Je venais de quitter Bella, ma Bella, elle n'avait pas changé malgré qu'elle soit une vampire maintenant, elle était toujours celle que j'avais connu humaine, elle avait toujours ses rougeurs, sa timidité, ses larmes quand elle est triste -ce que je n'aime pas vraiment. Je l'aimais humaine et je l'aime toujours autant, voir plus en vampire. Je n'étais plus obligé de me retenir quand je suis à ses côtés, je ne suis plus obligés d'être prudent envers elle, de ne plus avoir peur de la toucher sans qu'elle ait des bleues. Je n'étais malheureusement pas digne de son amour, je l'avais laissé à Forks, alors que j'aurais dût être avec elle, pour la protéger, pour éviter qu'elle se transforme…

Elle n'était pas comme les autres vampires, elle n'aimait pas l'odeur du sang humain, elle ne serait jamais un monstre sanguinaire comme je l'ai été à une époque. Mais je me battrais, je me battrais pour elle, pour la mériter, pour qu'elle ait de nouveau confiance en moi, pour que l'on soit de nouveau ensemble, pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser plus fougueusement qu'avant et lui dire à quel point je l'aime… Pour nous tout simplement.

J'entendais toutes les pensées dans ce château… Je me dirigeais dans un long couloir quand je sentis la présence de quelqu'un, je sus que c'était Alice, elle me cachait ses pensées en chantant l'hymne national en Russe. Je me retournais et vis Alice qui sautillait un peu partout autour de moi.

- Ne dis rien, je sais déjà tout, toi et Bella…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, nous ne sommes pas ensemble… Elle… n'est pas prête.

- Je sais, et à ton avis, c'est pourquoi ? - dit-elle en sachant la réponse.

- A cause de notre… départ - dis-je en baissant la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, elle changera d'avis. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu.

- J'espère…

- Bref, je suis surtout venue pour te dire que Carlisle m'a demandé de venir te chercher car il voulait s'entretenir avec toi.

- A propos de… ?

- De Bella, de sa nouvelle vie en tant que Volturis, et du fait que l'on reste plus longtemps à Volterra.

- Comment… ? Nan, oublie, je sais.

- Et oui mon cher frère, je l'ai vu aussi - dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle m'emmena dans une chambre, juste avant d'entrer j'entendais les pensées de mes frères et sœurs qui se posaient des questions, et celles de Carlisle et Esmée espérant des réponses en me parlant.

J'entrai dans la chambre, qui était de couleur noir et or, et où se tenait ma famille au grand complet. Carlisle était assis sur un fauteuil, Esmée était derrière, tenant le siège d'une main, Rosalie et Alice étaient dans les bras de leur compagnon, Emmett et Jasper.

Je m'avançais vers Carlisle, jusqu'à être en face de lui à quelques centimètres.

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, en vérité, nous voulions te voir. Bella n'a pas beaucoup changée, ce qui est un phénomène rare, tu en es conscient ?

- Oui. J'ai appris, cette nuit, qu'elle pouvait rougir et qu'elle pouvait… pleurer. J'ai aussi appris qu'elle se nourrissait de sang animal seulement, elle ne supporte pas l'odeur du sang humain.

Il parut surpris puis dit :

- Je pense qu'elle à garder sa faculté à détester le sang humain de quand elle était humaine. Mais pour ses autres… différences, je ne saurais dire pourquoi… - dit-il en prenant son menton de sa main - peut-être qu'elle les a aussi garder de sa vie humaine ou alors, qu'elle a été mal transformé…

- Je ne pourrais le dire…

- Tu dois te douter que les Volturis veulent la garder pour sa… différence.

- Oui, je m'en doute mais peut-être que l'on pourrait les convaincre de nous laisser Bella, de la laisser partir de Volterra…

- Peut-être… Il faut essayer, allons les voir. Tous ensemble - dit-il en regardant chaque membre de notre famille.

- Attends.

Tous s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent avec étonnement.

- Bella m'a dit qu'ils se sont fais passer pour nous, pour l'avoir…

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ils se sont fait passer pour nous pour en savoir plus sur elle et quand ils ont sût qu'elle savait notre secret, ils ont pris notre apparence.

- Bien, allons les voir alors…

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande salle, où se trouvaient Caïus, Marcus et Aro selon leur pensées.

Nous entrâmes et les vîmes assis sur leur « trône ».

- Aro - dit Carlisle.

_Que veut-il ? (Caïus et Marcus)_

- Carlisle, et sa petite famille - dit-il en nous voyant.

_La famille est au grand complet, que me vaut cette honneur ? (Aro)_

- Aro, tu savais que l'on connaissait Bella, tu nous a fait suivre ?

_Comment sait-il ça ? (Aro)_

- Oui je vous ai fais suivre… Je suis désolé…

Il n'était pas du tout désolé il savait ce qu'il faisait…

- Pourquoi l'as-tu transformé ?

- Pour maintenir l'ordre. Vous lui avez dis ce que nous étions.

- Elle l'a découvert seule.

- C'est exactement pareil. Elle savait notre secret, alors soit nous devions la tuer, soit la transformer. Nous avons choisis la deuxième option.

- Vous l'avez trompez en vous faisant passer pour nous - dis-je hors de moi.

- Oui, pour en savoir plus sur elle d'abord. Et nous avons été intéressé par son don de protection étant déjà humaine. Elle résistait aux dons de Zachary et Eva.

- Aro, en dépit de tout ce que je sais et de ce que je viens d'apprendre, je voudrais te demander une faveur.

_Laquelle ? (Les trois Volturis)_

_Que va-t-il lui demander encore ? (Marcus)_

- Oui mon ami. Laquelle ?

- Je voudrais que Bella retourne avec nous, à Forks, dans notre famille.

_Comment ose-t-il ? (Caïus)_

_Croit-il réellement qu'on va lui laisser Bella ? Il est fou. (Marcus)_

- Pourquoi ? - dit-il soucieux.

- Elle nous connaît depuis plus longtemps que vous, nous l'aimons tous, surtout mon fils - dit-il en me désignant tu doigt. Il l'aime. Ils s'aiment. Tu ne vas pas les séparer quand même ?

- Il est partit, il l'a laissé avant.

- Je voulais la protéger, la laisser vivre sa vie, maintenant qu'elle est vampire plus rien ne m'empêche de l'aimer.

- Bien sûr… Dans ce cas je veux bien…

Les deux autres Volturis allaient protester lorsqu'Aro dit :

- … mais j'émet une condition.

Il me cacha ses pensées, ce n'était pas bon…

- Laquelle ? - dis-je hors de moi.

- Que vous restiez une semaine ici, pour passer plus de temps avec vous et pour voir les pouvoirs de Bella.

- Bien, je pense que personne dans ma famille sera contre - dit-il en me regardant.

_Ne dis rien Edward (Carlisle)_

- Bien - dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Nous allons te laisser mon ami.

- A ce soir.

Et nous partions dans la chambre où nous étions plus tôt.

- Je n'ai pas confiance, il prépare quelque chose Carlisle. Il m'a caché ses pensées quand il a émit sa condition.

- Je sais moi aussi j'ai senti qu'il nous trompait, mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il va peut-être essayer de garder Bella…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, va la voir, reste avec elle le plus possible.

- Oui.

Et nous partions chacun de notre côté : Rosalie et Emmett, Alice et Jasper dans leur chambre respective, et moi dans la chambre de Bella. Je parcourais le couloir en essayant de trouver les mots pour parler à Bella. J'entrais dans la chambre et la vis, allongée sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Elle était tellement belle, la perdre de nouveau serait encore pire, un vrai supplice…

J'allais doucement vers elle, je m'approchais très lentement, jusqu'à atteindre son lit. Elle ne m'entendit pas, je m'assis sur le lit et commença à la regarder. Ce calme dans son esprit et sur son visage, j'aurais aimé le voir tous les jours.

- Cela me gène que tu me regardes quand j'essaie de me reposer… - dit-elle en ouvrant un œil pour m'apercevoir.

- Désolé - dis-je gêné et en regardant ailleurs.

Une seconde après elle prit mon visage de sa main pour que je lui fasse face.

- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle me relâcha et dit:

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Euh… oui - dis-je en reprenant mes esprits - Nous voulons que tu partes avec nous…

Elle parut étonnée.

- Aro a accepté ?

- Oui, il veut que l'on reste une semaine. Tu vas devoir subir quelques tests.

- Quels genres de tests ? - dit-elle soucieuse.

- C'est pour voir tes pouvoirs, tes dons, ne t'inquiète pas je serais là, toujours là.

- D'accord.

- Tu veux bien partir avec nous ?

- Oui bien sur - dit-elle avec un grand sourire - je préfère la ville pluvieuse et verte qu'est Forks que Volterra…

- Je te comprends.

Nous restâmes un long moment sans parler puis je me suis jeté à l'eau en disant :

- Tu veux que je parte ? Que je te laisse seule ?

Elle parut triste.

- Tu veux partir ?

- Nan, bien sûr que nan mais…

- Alors tu restes, nous parlerons.

- D'accord - dis-je encore interloqué.

Et nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, jusqu'au couché du soleil.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 12 : Première chasse.**

Après qu'Edward soit partit, je décidai de changé de tenue, j'allais vers mon dressing, pris ce qui me passait sous la main, c'est-à-dire un jean et un T-shirt gris, et alla dans la salle de bain. J'enlevai ma belle robe, l'a suspendu à l'aide d'un cintre et je me glissais dans la douche. Comme à son habitude, l'eau chaude me détendit les muscles, je regardais l'heure et vis que j'étais restée pendant une heure.

Je sortais vite et m'habilla des vêtements que j'avais pris plus tôt. Une fois habillée, je sortis de la salle de bain pour arriver dans ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit, j'eus le temps de fermer les yeux pendant une seconde qu'Edward se trouvait dans ma chambre.

Il me parla de mon départ pour Forks, ce qui me fit vraiment plaisir et nous discutions de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Edward dise :

- Je suis désolé de devoir te laisser mais il faut que j'aille chasser… A moins que… tu veuilles venir avec moi ?

- Je t'accompagne - dis-je en sentant le venin s'insinuer dans ma bouche - Je pourrais enfin te voir chasser.

- Oui, moi aussi - dit-il en me souriant.

Nous quittâmes ma chambre et longeâmes le long couloir pour enfin sortir du château. Une fois sortis, il me dit :

- Serais-tu partante pour une course ? - dit-il en souriant.

- On va essayer - dis-je embarrasser.

Et nous commençâmes notre course. D'abord je mis du temps à prendre de la vitesse, puis peu à peu je me sentais libre, libre de tout mes mouvements, libre de mon corps. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de limites, de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais. Je ne remarquais même pas le vent dans mes cheveux, les bruits qui m'entouraient mais seulement l'odeur du gibier.

J'avançais peu à peu près du cerf et la dure réalité vint à moi, je le chassais… J'avais déjà bu du sang d'animal mais je n'avais pas encore chassé, c'était la première fois. Je me rapprochais de mon but, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à son niveau, il sentit ma présence vu le regard qu'il me lançait, il prit peur et s'enfuit, quand à moi, je le poursuivais jusqu'à l'attraper et enfin le mordre.

Comme la première fois, son sang fut délicieux, il calma le feu ardent qui se trouvait, plus tôt, dans ma gorge. Quand j'eus fini, j'écartai la carcasse de l'animal inerte et, en me retournant, je vis Edward, le regarde amusé et la main posée sur un arbre.

- Je crois que j'ai gagné la course, mais toi tu as gagné un cerf. Tu chasses bien - dit-il en souriant.

- A toi maintenant - dis-je sur un ton de défi.

- Bien, suis-moi, si tu en es capable.

Et il se mit à courir très vite. Au début j'eus du mal à le suivre, puis cela est devenu facile, je le voyais courir et je vis sa proie plus loin, un puma, son animal préféré. Edward l'entourait en courant très vite, l'animal prit peur mais ne put s'enfuir assez vite car Edward lui sauta dessus et but tout son sang. A ce moment là c'était la première fois que je voyais Edward aussi dangereux et aussi… sexy.

Une fois finis, il jeta le puma à terre et je décidai de me mettre dans la même posture qu'Edward plus tôt, en lui disant :

- Tu chasses bien.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette scène quelque part.

Il s'arrêta un moment puis dit :

- Je préfère la scène là, la femme est vraiment plus belle que l'homme de tout à l'heure - dit-il en approchant de moi avec son magnifique sourire en coin.

- Euh… Et si on continuait de chasser ? - dis-je en reprenant mes esprit.

- C'est une bonne idée…

Et nous commençâmes à courir, l'un à côté de l'autre d'abord, puis séparés. Je repérais un puma en quelques secondes et commença à me jeter sur lui, avant d'atteindre sa chair avec mes crocs, je sentis quelqu'un me pousser et j'atterris plus loin contre un arbre. En ouvrant les yeux je découvris Edward désolé.

- Bella, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler mes… forces…

- Ce n'est rien - dis-je entre deux rires - mais on a perdu notre repas. A mon tour.

Je me relevais et commença à percuter Edward pour qu'on atterrisse plus loin dans l'herbe.

Ile se mit à protester en disant :

- Ce n'est pas juste, moi je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Je sais, c'était pour que tu sois sale toi aussi.

- Ah je comprend mieux.

Et nous continuâmes à rire de plus belle. Après quelques minutes, nous nous stoppâmes.

- Que trouves-tu de si spécial chez un puma ? Ce qui te donne autant envie de boire son sang ? Et pas celui des autres ?

- J'aime me battre avant de « boire », le puma est le seul des animaux qui court assez vite, bien sûr pas plus que moi, mais il court vite et cela me permet de… m'amuser.

- Frimeur. On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas jouer avec la nourriture ?

- Si, souvent, mais où serait le plaisir de chasser ?

- Tu marques un point…

- Tu devrais goûter.

Il me montra du doigt le puma, jusqu'ici, tranquille. Je commençais à courir jusqu'à lui et me jeta sur lui. L'animal fut surpris mais il ne réagit pas assez vite avant que je le mord… Son sang était encore meilleur que celui du cerf et après avoir but tout son sang je remerciais Edward, qui m'envoya un signe de tête encourageant.

Et nous continuâmes à chasser…

***

Après avoir chassé un bon nombre de gibier, nous retournâmes au château. Edward me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre et me dit :

- Nous devrions prendre une douche.

Je remarquai seulement maintenant que nous étions couvert de feuilles, d'herbes, de boues et de sang…

- Oui, sûrement.

Je me retournais pour entrer dans ma chambre quand Edward me prit par le bras, me mit face à lui et dit, à quelques centimètres de mon oreille :

- Je ne laisserai pas tomber Bella. Jamais.

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut. Me laissant seule à repenser à sa dernière phrase.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : Semaine d'enfer à Volterra.**

Je rentrais dans ma chambre tranquillement, pris quelques habits propres dans mon dressing et alla prendre un douche. Je ne tardais pas trop pour en sortir et m'habiller. A peine sortie de la salle de bain, que Paige me sauta dessus pour qu'on atterrisse toutes les deux au sol.

- Bellaaa… - dit-elle en rigolant.

- Paige. Aïe.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir mal.

- Mais tu m'écrase quand même !

- D'accord. Aro veut te parler - dit-elle en m'aidant à me relever.

- J'y vais. Je reviens.

- Je reviendrais te voir plus tard. Bisous.

Et elle s'en alla. Quant à moi, j'allai en direction de la grande salle. Je rentrai dans celle-ci après avoir longtemps hésitée. Aro parlait avec Caîus et Marcus et quand il me vit rentrer, il stoppa sa conversation et me regarda.

- Bella. Je suis content que tu sois venue aussi vite.

- Aro. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Edward a du t'informer que tu retournes à Forks dans une semaine.

Je fis un signe de tête.

- Pendant cette semaine nous allons voir quel est ton pouvoir. Cela ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Euh… Non… - dis-je songeuse, de toute façon je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

- Bien, c'est tout ce que je voulais te dire. Tu peux disposer.

Et il reprit sa conversation avec les deux autres Volturis. Moi, je retournai dans ma chambre. Je crus ne pas me trouver dans ma chambre tellement il y avait de roses, en bouquets, des dizaines de bouquets et des pétales parsemées dans tous les coins et sur le lit.

- Que… ? - j'étais tellement surprise que je ne réussis qu'à dire cela…

Dans chaque bouquet se trouvait des lettres. J'ouvris la première :

Je t'aime. Chaque pétales symbolisent l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Malheureusement je n'ai pas pu t'amener toutes les roses qui peuvent exister sur Terre.

La deuxième :

Tu es la seule.

La troisième :

Je perd en soupir la moitié de le nuit, je somnole, je m'éveille, je me languis, de tes mains, de tes lèvres, de tes yeux… Je suis à toi pour l'éternité.

Le quatrième :

A jamais à toi, à jamais à moi, à jamais à nous.

Il m'interrompit en me surprenant. Il était derrière moi mais me montra les fleurs qu'il tenait à la main

- Ed… ?

De l'autre main il me retourna et dit :

- « Viens-tu du ciel profond ou sors-tu de l'abîme,

Ô Beauté ? Ton regard, infernal et divin,

Verse confusément le bienfait et le crime,

E l'on peut pour cela te comparer au vin.

Tu contiens dans ton œil le couchant et l'aurore;

Tu répands des parfums comme un soir orageux;

Tes baisers sont un philtre et ta bouche une amphore

Qui font le héros lâche et l'enfant courageux.

Sors-tu du gouffre noir ou descends-tu des astres ?

Le Destin charmé suit tes jupons comme un chien;

Tu sèmes au hasard la joie et les désastres,

Et tu gouvernes tout et ne réponds de rien.

[…]

Que tu viennes du ciel ou de l'enfer, qu'importe,

Ô Beauté ! Monstre énorme, effrayant, ingénu !

Si ton œil, ton souris, ton pied, m'ouvrent la porte

D'un Infini que j'aime et n'ai jamais connu ?

De Satan ou de Dieu, qu'importe ? Ange ou Sirène,

Qu'importe, si tu rends, - fée aux yeux de velours,

Rythme, parfum, lueur, ô mon unique reine ! -

L'univers moins hideux et les instants moins lourds ? »

J'étais surprise par les vers qu'il me disait.

- Tu cites Baudelaire ?

- Oui je trouve que l'« Hymne à la beauté » te correspond.

- Oui… - dis-je gênée - mais tu as oublié deux vers…

- Je sais, mais ceux-là ne te définissaient pas.

Il s'arrêta un instant.

- Comment trouves-tu ta chambre ? - dit-il en regardant autour de lui avec un grand sourire.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- Alors ne dis rien.

- Edward, je…

- Bella, je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir, mais je ne voulais pas, je voulais seulement que tu vives, je suis désolé…. - dit-il en baissant le tête.

- Je sais et je t'excuse mais il me faut un peu de temps.

- Je t'attendrais, mais attends-toi à avoir une semaine chargée.

- Oui, Aro veut découvrir mon pouvoir et il n'hésitera pas à me faire faire plein d'entrainements divers…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça - dit-il en me prenant la main et en décrivant des cercles sur le dos de ma main - Je ferais tout pour te reconquérir sois en sûr - dit-il en embrassant ma main.

Paige entra précipitamment dans la pièce en nous disant :

- Bella… Oh, désolé, je vous dérange peut-être…

- Euh… Non, je partais de toute façon. Au revoir Bella.

Il se retourna vers Paige et lui dit :

- Au revoir.

- Bye.

Elle me regarda et dit :

- Encore désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu voulais me parler de quoi tout à l'heure ?

- De lui -en montrant du pouce la porte - et de ton… départ…

- Oui… Aro te l'a dit ?

- Non, je l'ai entendu te le dire… - dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Oh…

- Bella, même si on se connaît à peine, je t'aime bien, tu es différente des autres vampires ici, tu m'impressionne, et je t'envie, j'aimerais tellement être comme toi, j'avoue que je n'aime pas vraiment être un monstre, et les autres non plus d'ailleurs, ils ont plusieurs fois penser à arrêter de se nourrir de sang humain, mais nous n'avons jamais réussi, ou plutôt essayé… Tu vas vraiment me manquer…

- Moi aussi tu vas me manquer, mais on peut encore passer une semaine ensemble, et après on se reverra, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Sûre ?

- Bien sûr. Et pour le régime alimentaire, il faut seulement essayer et si tu n'y arrives pas, je ne te jugerai pas.

- Merci, d'être aussi compréhensive.

- Je te comprend, tu as longtemps bu du sang humain, et c'est difficile d'arrêter. C'est comme pour les fumeurs, qui ont du mal à arrêter de fumer.

- Oui…

- Bon et bien maintenant… - elle s'approcha de moi - dis-moi tout à propos de lui.

- Oh… c'est une longue histoire…

- J'ai tout mon temps - dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Et je lui racontait tout ce qui s'était passé avec Edward avant leur arrivée à Forks, quand j'étais encore humaine.

Une fois mon récit terminé, elle me dit :

- Bella, ça je le savais déjà, Alexis nous a tout raconté. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe entre vous maintenant, depuis que tu es arrivée - dit-elle l'air amusé.

- Eh bien, je lui ai pardonné mais je ne peux pas retourner avec lui tout de suite…

- Pourquoi ? - dit-elle avec un visage triste.

- Eh bien, je n'y arrive pas. Vous m'avez vu, quand j'étais sans lui, j'étais une vraie épave et vous m'avez facilement eu, j'ai pardonné à Alexis trop vite, et je ne ferais pas cette erreur encore une fois.

- Désolée… - dit-elle les yeux baissés.

- Je ne vous en veux plus.

Elle releva les yeux et dit :

- Et toutes ces fleurs, c'est pour… ?

- Pour me… reconquérir. Il fait tout ça pour que je sois de nouveau avec lui.

- Et ça marche ?

- Un peu… - dis-je gênée.

- Alors va le voir et dit lui bon sang - dit-elle en s'emportant.

- Je ne peux pas, pas tout de suite - dis-je en baissant la tête - et pourquoi veux-tu que je retourne avec lui ?

- Parce que ça se voit que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, quand vous dansiez et là quand vous parliez, cela se voyait que vous vous aimez. Fais comme tu veux, mais j'espère vous voir ensemble avant la fin de la semaine, et il n'y a pas que moi qui espère ça. Je vais te laisser, je vais aller voir les autres et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu vas y aller aussi.

- Comment ça ?

- Eh bien, tu dois aller t'entraîner.

- Ah oui, j'allais oublier…

- Allez viens, je t'emmène.

Et elle me mena jusqu'à la grande salle. Arrivées là bas, tout le monde était là et ils me regardaient…

Aro s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Bella, commençons d'abord par voir quel pouvoir tu possèdes. Caïus a le pouvoir de détecter et de savoir quel pouvoir tu as.

Caîus s'approcha de moi et mit ses main de part et d'autres de mon visage. Il ferma les yeux et il eut comme une décharge qui le propulsa de l'autre côté de la salle…

- Caîus, ça va ?

- Je vais bien - dit-il en se remettant sur ses pieds - je n'ai rien.

- Tu as vu son pouvoir ?

- Nan, je n'ai rien vu… Désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Bella…

Il se mit à réfléchir et dit :

- Puisque nous ne savons pas ton pouvoir, tu vas devoir subir un entraînement intensif, pour savoir te protéger, jusqu'à ce qu'on sache si tu as un pouvoir ou non.

- D'accord.

- Alors je te laisse t'entraîner avec les autres.

Sur ce, il partit avec Caïus et Marcus, nous laissant seuls pour nous entraîner. Les autres y allaient de bon cœur, ils se battaient tellement bien, que je faisais tache. Paige s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous aussi on a eu du mal au début. Je vais t'apprendre à éviter des coups, et à te battre. D'abord il faut que tu apprennes à éviter. Fait tout ton possible pour esquiver mes coups ou mes attaques, n'oublies pas, je contrôle les éléments, il se peut que tu ais des boules de feu, ou de glace, ou d'eau, d'accord ?

- Oui.

- Prête ?

- Vas-y.

Et elle commença ses attaques, d'abord elle m'envoyait des coups de poings puis des coups de pieds, j'évitais tout, sans aucune fatigue, et sans aucun répits, elle n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier de se battre, surtout avec moi, j'avais l'impression qu'elle avait peur de me faire mal.

- Paige.

- Oui ?

- N'hésites pas, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas en sucre, plus maintenant.

- Bien.

Et elle continua plus rapidement que tout à l'heure. Après une heure d'entraînement, elle commença à m'envoyer des boules de feu, puis de glace. Elle n'arrêtait pas et moi non plus, je me sentais forte, j'arrivais à tout éviter sans aucunes difficultés.

- Paige, tu es sûre que tu fais ton maximum ?

- Oui, enfin je crois…

- Alors vas-y n'hésites pas.

Et elle continua toujours plus vite, jusqu'à nous épuiser toutes les deux.

Aro rentra dans la pièce au moment où on arrêtait, et dit:

- Bella s'en sort bien à ce que je vois, aucunes égratignures. Mais on va rajouter de la difficulté.

Il tendit son bras vers l'extérieur de la pièce et en moins d'une seconde toute la famille Cullen se trouvait là.

- Bella tu va essayer d'éviter tes attaques et de protéger… - il s'arrêta pour désigner une personne dans la famille, et stoppa à hauteur d'Edward - Edward. Vas-y Paige.

Paige hésita un instant, regardant moi et Edward, l'un après l'autre.

- Paige.

Elle me regarda après être revenue à ses esprits.

- N'hésites pas.

Et elle acquiesça d'un geste de tête. Les Cullen s'écartèrent d'Edward, et moi je m'approchais de lui.

- Prête ?

- Vas-y.

Et elle commença par m'envoyer une boule de glace, que j'évitais. Edward me regardait et me dit tout doucement pour que seul moi entende :

- Je vais t'aider.

- Nan, c'est mon entraînement. Ne fais rien, fais comme si tu étais la victime pour une fois.

Et il ne dit plus rien, pendant une heure j'évitais toutes les attaques de Paige. Aro assistait à la scène et n'arrêtait pas de demander à Paige d'augmenter la cadence. A la fin de l'entraînement, Aro nous pria de venir le lendemain à la même heure et partit avec Caïus et Marcus. Paige s'approcha de moi et me dit :

- Ouf, tu as tout évité, j'avais peur de te faire mal. J'étais obligée de faire plus vite à chaque fois, tout va bien ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, je comprend et puis… je ne suis plus en sucre;

- Oui c'est vrai. Bon je te laisse, parle avec Edward, il était très impressionné !

- Merci, à demain.

Je me retournais vivement pour faire face à Edward, qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

- Tu as étais… incroyable.

- Merci - dis-je en rougissant.

- Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas mon aide ?

- Je voulais m'en sortir seule pour une fois. Avant tu protégeais la petite humaine, maintenant je peux me protéger seule.

- C'est dommage, j'aimais bien mon rôle de protecteur.

- Tu le seras sûrement encore. - dis-je avec un clin d'œil - Je vais aller me laver.

- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre.

- Merci.

Nous discutâmes tout en marchant jusqu'à ma chambre, et arrivés devant je l'invitais à revenir après notre douche. Il accepta bien sûr.

Je me douchais très rapidement, pour pouvoir passer le plus de temps avec lui, et m'habillais aussi vite, mais pas assez, vu qu'il était déjà dans ma chambre quand je sortais de la salle de bain…

Nous parlâmes toute la nuit, de tout et de rien, de choses futiles et parfois intéressantes.

Les jours suivants, l'entraînement devenait de plus en plus dur, chaque jour Aro ajoutait un ou deux membres de la famille à protéger, mais j'arrivais toujours à esquiver les boules que m'envoyait Paige. Je passais les soirs en compagnie d'Edward et des autres Cullen, à qui j'avais pardonné, et sous les ordres de Paige, je devais préparer un peu mes bagages tous les soirs, pour éviter d'oublier certaines choses.

Le dernier jours, l'entraînement fut encore plus difficile. Les Cullen devait se déplacer dans le pièce, Paige devait attaquer ceux qu'elle désirait sans que je le sache, et moi bien sûr, les protéger…

Après plusieurs attaques évitées, Paige visa Edward, avec une boule de feu, alors que j'étais à l'autre bout de la pièce à côté d'Alice. Je ne pouvais bien sûr pas arriver à temps, je voulais le sauver, je désirai le sauver, et l'instant d'après j'avais une boule d'eau dans la main que je lançais sur la boule de feu. Cela l'éteignit et surprit tout le monde. Je regardais ma main, surprise, et vit Paige se retourner vers moi la bouche grande ouverte. L'instant d'après je mis mes mains sur mes tempes, et tombait par terre. Pleins de voix vinrent à moi, ce qui me fit fléchir…

Edward accouru l'instant d'après, me prit dans les bras et me berça.

- Faites taire ces voix - dis-je au bord de l'hystérie.

- Personne ne parle Bella - dit Aro.

_Que lui prend-elle ? (Aro)_

- Je ne sais pas Aro.

- Mais je n'ai rien dit ma chérie…

- Je sais ce que j'ai entendu.

- Bella, tu as entendu ses pensées… - dit Edward.

- Je…

L'instant d'après je n'entendais plus rien…

- Je… n'entend plus rien.

- Tu as deux pouvoirs Bella, c'est fabuleux - dit Aro très heureux.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit deux pouvoirs différents, mais un seul et même pouvoir, je crois qu'elle peut copier les dons des autres - dit Carlisle.

- Je crois que tu as raison mon ami. Allons parler tous les deux. Bella va te reposer, tu as bien travailler.

Edward me raccompagna à ma chambre, me déposa sur mon lit et se mit à côté de moi.

- Bella, tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui, très bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu m'as fait peur…

- Je sais, désolée. Je vais mieux.

- Tant mieux. Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es libre ce soir ?

- Je… Oui, je pense pourquoi ?

- Je veux te montrer une chose avant de partir d'ici, et puisque nous partons demain matin, je voulais te le montrer ce soir.

- Que veux-tu me montrer ?

- C'est une surprise.

- D'accord. Mais d'abord je vais prendre une douche et me changer.

- Oui moi aussi, mais Bella…

- Oui ?

- Mets un maillot de bain. - dit-il avec un regard amusé.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?!

- Surprise. Je te l'ai dit.

- Oui…

Il me coupa en disant :

- Je viens te chercher dans dix minutes. A tout de suite.

- A tout de suite.

Je me dirigeais vers mon dressing y sortit des affaires et un maillot de bain que je n'avais jamais vu. C'était un deux pièces, bleu électrique, avec une ceinture blanche sur le bas du maillot.

J'allais dans ma salle de bain, pris une douche aussi vite que possible et mis mon maillot de bain, j'étais surprise qu'il m'aille, et remis par-dessus mes habits préalablement choisit. Une fois finie je sortie et je vis Edward, couché sur mon lit, les yeux fermés et il affichait un sourire heureux. Je m'approchais de lui, me mis sur le lit et dis :

- Tu essaies de dormir ?

- Nan, je réfléchis.

- A quoi ?

- A toi - dit-il en ouvrant les yeux - et aux moyens de te surprendre.

Il me prit dans ses bras et se mit sur moi en une fraction de seconde, voyant ma surprise il dit :

- Comme ça - dit-il en rigolant.

Je me mis à rire aussi et dis :

- On devrait peut-être aller voir ta surprise.

- Oui peut-être - dit-il en se retirant et en m'aidant à me relever- Allons-y - dit-il en regardant nos mains entrelacées.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur du château et une fois devant il me pria de mettre le bandeau, de couleur bleue, qu'il me tendait. Je le mis avec une certaine appréhension.

- Tu me fais confiance ? - dit-il près de mon oreille.

- Oui.

Et sur ce, il me prit dans ses bras et se mit à courir. La sensation que j'éprouvais alors, était étrange, j'étais heureuse, heureuse de vivre tout ça, d'être dans les bras d' Edward et j'avais confiance en lui, je le croyais du fond du cœur. Je l'aimais et c'est là que j'ai su que je lui avait pardonné.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à arriver là où était ma surprise. Il me posa, trop tôt à mon goût, mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Il me fit marcher pendant quelques secondes puis m'arrêta. J'entendais des bruits, comme si on faisait couler de l'eau.

- C'est bon. Tu peux regarder.

Et il m'enleva le bandeau des yeux. D'abord, il a fallut un temps d'adaptation. Edward tenait une branche entre ses doigts et me montra un lieu magnifique. Un magnifique lac, à l'eau bleue foncée et verte claire, était devant moi, une cascade s'y jetait. Tout autour il y avait une forêt laissant entrer la lumière de la lune. C'était un spectacle incroyable auquel je restais bouche bée. Edward me regarda intensément et me dit :

- Comment trouves-tu la vue ?

- Magnifique -dis-je encore sous le choc.

- Tu viens ? - dit-il en me prenant les deux mains.

- Euh… oui.

Et nous continuons pour arriver près de l'eau. Edward retira, en vitesse, ses vêtements laissant découvrir son corps marmoréen, plongea dans l'eau et me dit :

- Elle est bonne. Viens. - dit-il en me tendant sa main.

A mon tour, je retirais mes vêtements et plongea dans le lac.

- C'est vrai, elle est bonne.

- Tu es… magnifique - dit-il comme s'il avait vu un ange.

- Merci… - dis-je gênée, je me retournais pour ne pas qu'il voit mes rougeurs et dis :

- Comment as-tu trouvé ce lieu ?

- Je le connais depuis longtemps. A une époque, j'ai rendu visite à Aro, j'avais quitté Carlisle, je ne voulais plus obéir, je faisais ma crise d'adolescent. Je suis partis de chez lui, et je suis arrivé ici, j'ai découvert cet endroit en me promenant le soir. Tu es la première à qui je le montre.

Il se mit face à moi.

- Tu as eu raison de m'amener, tout ces entraînements m'ont épuisés.

- Content d'être utile - dit-il avec le plus beau des sourires qui cachait quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma question qu'il m'envoyait une rafale d'eau dans le visage.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ? Bien, tu vas voir…

Et je lui envoyais toute l'eau dont j'étais capable. Je courais, ou plutôt, nageait vite vers lui, en évitant ses attaques, et me mis sur son dos.

- C'est… de la triche… comment… veux-tu… que je te mouille - dit-il entre deux rires.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même !

Après plusieurs essaies pour le « noyer », j'abandonnais, alors que lui riait aux éclats en me prenant dans ses bras.

- Tu as essayé au moins.

Je tirais la langue puérilement ce qui fit redoubler son rire.

Après un moment, il s'arrêta et me dit :

- Je suis désolé…

- Moi non. Dis-je en me retirant de son étreinte pour lui envoyer de l'eau.

Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques minutes plus tard, tous les deux trempés et il me dit :

- Merci pour tout à l'heure.

- De rien, pour une fois c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé.

- Oui…

Une envie soudaine me prit, et l'instant d'après j'étais en train de l'embrasser… Je l'embrassais aussi fougueusement que je pus, et il n'interrompit pas notre baiser contrairement à son ancienne habitude. Le baiser fut prolongé pendant plusieurs minutes, et quand nous stoppâmes, nous étions tous les deux essoufflés. Je le regardais avec envie et lui faisait de même.

- Je t'aime Edward…

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan…

Et sur ce, nous continuâmes de nous embrasser jusqu'au levé du soleil. Nous retournâmes au château pour le départ, et une fois dans ma chambre, je vis Zachary, Eva, Paige, William, Alexis, Elizabeth et Yann qui nous attendaient avec des valises, je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que Paige se trouvait dans mes bras.

- Bella, Bella, nous venons avec toi, on vient vivre avec toi à Forks.

- C'est vrai ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Nous avons demandé de partir pour vivre une vie normale, nous ne buvons plus de sang humains, nous voulons devenir comme les Cullen, et Aro a accepté à condition que l'on vienne avec vous, bien sûr nous aurons une autre maison. - dit-elle à l'intention d'Edward.

- Vous ne buvez plus de sang humain ? Comment avez-vous fait ?

- Eh bien pendant cette semaine nous sommes allés chasser des animaux, ce qui d'ailleurs est très bon je trouve, et nous avons appris à contrôler notre soif avec Carlisle, au cas où. Nous avons fait plusieurs test avec des humains et les avons réussi !

- C'est super ! Tu as vu, nous ne nous quitterons pas.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, ainsi que tous les autres membres en nous remerciant de la chance qu'on leur donnait. Et sur ce nous partîmes vers la grande salle pour parler avec le reste des Volturis.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 14 : Départ et Arrivée.**

Les Volturis nous avaient accompagnés jusqu'à l'aéroport pour nous souhaiter un bon voyage. Nous avions pris plusieurs voitures pour nous y emmener. Arrivés devant, nous sortîmes de celles-ci et nous mîmes face aux Volturis. Caîus et Marcus étaient impassibles, mais Aro avait l'air triste.

- Le château sera vide sans vous à l'intérieur, mais j'espère que vous allez vous amusés ensemble.

Paige s'approcha d'Aro, doucement, et le serra dans ses bras minuscules. Chaque membre de notre futur famille, le salua, quant à moi, je le remerciais, de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, par une étreinte assez longue.

Nous prîmes le premier vol pour les Etats-Unis, pour Seattle surtout.

Dans l'avion nous nous disposâmes en couple de deux, moi et Edward, Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, Esmée et Carlisle dans la rangée de gauche, les uns derrière les autres et, Paige et William, Zachary et Eva, Elisabeth et Yann, et pour Alexis malheureusement, il se trouvait aux côtés d'une humaine… Il avait l'air de savoir se contenir. Quant à moi, je me reposais tranquillement dans les bras d'Edward. Nous étions tellement bien et pourtant se fut de courte durée puisqu'une hôtesse de l'air vint à notre rencontre :

- Voulez-vous quelque chose ? - dit-elle les yeux remplis de désirs pour Edward.

- Nan merci. - dit-Edward qui ne la regarda qu'à peine.

- Vous êtes sûr ? - dit-elle avec beaucoup d'espoir.

- Oui, il n'a besoin de rien. - dis-je sur un ton colérique, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience de ma présence.

Et sur ce j'embrassais langoureusement Edward, ce qui l'a fait partir, pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je retirai mes lèvres des siennes :

- Madame est jalouse ? - dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Tu aimerais bien…

- J'avoue que oui.

- Elle m'a énervé… elle avait l'air… aguicheuse…

Il me prit le menton pour que je lui fasse face et me dit :

- Il n'y a que toi qui compte - dit-il en m'embrassant.

- Et les amoureux ? - dit Alice qui nous sortait de nos embrassades…

- Oui ? - dit Edward énervé et la regardant d'un air mauvais.

- Edward, tu es désespérant - dit-elle en roulant des yeux - Tu l'auras toute l'éternité…

- Oui, et c'est encore trop court…

Alice fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et me dit :

- Bref, Bella, en arrivant à Seattle on va faire du… - dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- SHOPPING - dit Paige en nous regardant.

- Tu veux venir ? - dit Alice encore étonnée.

- Bien sûr, j'adore le shopping.

- Et c'est là que commence mon enfer personnelle… - dis-je à vois basse.

- Si tu veux on peux vous accompagner - dit Edward en désignant le reste de la famille.

- Tu ferais ça ? - dis-je la voix remplie d'espoir.

- Bien sûr, pour toi, je ferais tout - dit-il en déposant un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres.

Avant que ça bouche ne soit trop éloigné, je l'attrapai par la nuque et lui fit signe de continuer nos baisers. Toutes les hôtesses de l'air étaient déçues, même jalouses de moi pour certaines…

- Bon Edward, on a pas besoin de cours pour apprendre à embrasser. Prenez-vous une chambre, c'est fait pour ça… - dit Emmett mort de rire.

- Occupes-toi de ta femme - dit Edward avant que je ne réplique quelque chose.

- Je m'en occupe très bien, elle est aux anges toutes les nuits, et toi occupes-toi de ma sœur - dit-il en me désignant.

- A vos ordres - dit-il en m'embrassant fougueusement.

- Bella, Edward, tout le monde va faire du shopping alors vous êtes obligés de venir - dit Alice se voulant autoritaire.

- Alice…

- Bella, on a pas magasiné ensemble depuis longtemps alors s'il te plaît, fais ça pour moi - dit-elle avec des yeux tristes…

- Bien…

- Cool, alors on y va tous.

- Bien maître - dit Edward en riant.

- Tu as oublié mon maître absolu et ultime. - dit-elle en relevant la tête d'un air fier.

- Faut pas pousser non plus…

- Bon, tant pis, j'aurais au moins essayé - dit-elle sautillant sur son siège.

- Jasper ? - dit Edward sur un ton de défi.

- Hum ? - répondit ce dernier à moitié endormi.

- Garde ta femme tranquille.

- Eh…

Alice allait protester quand elle fut interrompu par Jasper qui plaquait ses lèvres contre celles d'Alice. Une fois finit, Jasper dit :

- Ca te convient ?

- Parfait.

Je me retournais dans le siège pour pouvoir voir Alice, qui était assise sur son siège encore étonnée de ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Cette fois-ci elle l'a pas vu venir, je crois qu'elle va rester comme ça à vie - dis-je en souriant.

- Tu rêves - dit-elle en se relevant, se jetant sur Jasper et en l'embrassant très, mais alors très langoureusement - C'est lui qui va rester comme ça longtemps.

Elle désigna Jasper, encore assis sur le siège, l'air rêveur.

Carlisle éleva la voix en disant :

- Les enfants on se calme.

Et nous pouffâmes de rire, tous, y comprit Carlisle qui n'avait pas l'air très autoritaire.

Nous avions décollés depuis une heure, et je voyais Alexis, renfermé sur lui-même, installé normalement et je me demandais s'il lutté ou s'il y arrivait…

D'un coup Alexis se retourna vers moi :

- Tu as dis quelque chose ?

- Nan, pourquoi ? - dis-je encore interloquée.

- Je t'ai entendu dire que tu te demandais si je luttais ou si, au contraire, j'y arrivais…

- Edward.. - dis-je encore sous le choc.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je crois que je peux communiquer par la pensée…

- Bella, réessaie avec moi - dit Alexis avec un grand sourire.

_Tu luttes ou tu maîtrise parfaitement ta soif ?_

- Bella… Je t'entends ! - dit-il avec un énorme sourire - Et je me maîtrise, ne t'inquiète pas - dit-il plus bas pour que seuls les vampires puissent entendre.

- Je suis fière de toi. Attends je vais le dire à Carlisle.

_Carlisle, j'ai un autre pouvoir. Je peux communiquer par la pensée, j'ai découvert ça à l'instant._

Il se leva du siège, l'air surpris, ce qui me fit comprendre que j'avais réussi.

- Bella, nous parlerons de ça à la maison. - dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

- Bella, tu as un nouveau pouvoir, c'est super - dit Alice en sautillant sur son siège ce qui fit des secousses…

- Et moi je ne t'entend toujours pas… - dit Edward en baissant la tête d'un air déçu.

Je relevai son menton de mon index et plongeait mes yeux dans les siens.

_Je t'aime Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. A jamais._

- Bell…

Il fut interrompu par un des plusieurs baisers que je lui faisais.

- Bella… que de passion entre vous - dit Emmett avec les yeux doux.

- Emmett - dis-je sur un ton de défi.

- Oui ?

Je me levais du siège, pris une bouteille en passant près d'un plateau et la versa sur son pantalon.

- Mademoiselle - dis-je pour appeler l'hôtesse.

Elle accourut aussi vite.

- Mon frère… a eu un… léger problème, vous auriez un pantalon de rechange ?

- Euh… oui, bien sûr - dit-elle en pouffant de rire.

Et elle partie chercher le pantalon. Je me penchait près de l'oreille d'Emmett et dis :

- C'est-ce qu'on appelle une vengeance. - dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je retournais à mon siège et Edward dit :

- Avoue qu'elle t'a eu, cette fois.

- Mouais… - dit Emmett encore déçu.

Et toute la famille commença à rire. Edward me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

- Merci.

- De quoi ?

- D'être toi, d'être là avec moi, de m'avoir pardonné et de m'avoir fait partager tes pensées.

La seconde d'après, il m'embrassait, ce qui rendit jalouses toutes les hôtesses de l'air de l'avion.

- Nous arrivons à Seattle dans… - elle regarda sa montre - une minute - dit Alice.

La seconde d'après, l'hôtesse fit une annonce pour nous signaler l'atterrissage.

Nous sortîmes de l'avion, une fois qu'il ait atterrit, et nous rentrâmes dans l'aéroport.

- Bella ? - dit Emmett.

- Oui ?

- Je me vengerais, sois en sûre.

- Bon, allons déposer nos affaires à l'hôtel - dit Alice hystérique.

- A l'hôtel ? Pourquoi ?

- J'ai décidé qu'on resterait pour faire du shopping. On y va, plus vite que ça.

- Alice…

- Bella, je t'ai réservé une chambre avec Edward - dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Edward me prit dans ses bras, mon dos contre son torse et me dit :

- Allons-y, ne contredisons pas sa Majesté. Et puis… je serais avec toi, alors tout n'est pas si terrible, c'est même un plus.

- C'est vrai… Ce n'est pas si mal.

Et nous prîmes différentes voitures pour aller à l'hôtel : Moi, Edward, Alice, Jasper et Alexis prîmes une Honda Civic Hybrid, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Zachary, Eva prirent une Mercedes SL 65 AMG et William, Elizabeth, Paige, Yann et Esmée prirent une Toyota Prius.

Arrivés devant l'hôtel, nous allions en direction de l'accueil quand je vis que c'était un homme.

- Bella, il est pour toi. -dit Emmett très doucement.

- Comment ça ?

Emmett m'entraîna à l'autre bout de la pièce pour que personne ne nous entende et dit :

- Tu vas demander les chambres à l'homme d'accueil et puis en même temps tu pourras rendre Edward jaloux.

- Tu es cruel !

- Je sais - dit-il avec un sourire laissant apparaître ses dents - mais fais-le tu pourras te venger de tout à l'heure avec l'hôtesse…

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça…

- D'accord, c'est pour l'embêter, mais fais-le aussi pour toi.

Et sur ce, il repartit en direction des autres membres. Moi, je décidais d'écouter Emmett, d'appliquer son plan. Je me dirigeais vers l'homme et dis :

- Nous avons réservé au nom de Volturi et Cullen - dis-je avec ma voix séductrice.

L'homme resta bouche bée devant ma beauté puis réussit à dire, ou plutôt à bégayer :

- Euh… oui… bien sûr…

Et il me tendit les nombreuses clefs pour les chambres. Je me retournais et la seconde d'après l'homme me héla :

- Mademoiselle ?

- Oui ? - dis-je en me retournant pour lui faire face.

- Vous êtes… libre… ce soir ?

J'allais répondre mais Edward me prit dans ses bras, me fit basculer et m'embrassa fougueusement. Il me remit sur pieds :

- Non, elle n'est pas libre ce soir, ni demain, ni les autres jours. Au revoir. - dit Edward avec un regard mauvais.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres pour leur donner les clefs.

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Un peu…

- Un peu ?! - dis-je pour le titiller.

- Beaucoup… bon d'accord je le suis et alors ?

- Et alors rien - dis-je en l'embrassant.

J'étais heureuse d'avoir réussi mon coup.

- J'ai pris la meilleure chambre pour nous.

- Tu ne préfère pas la partager avec l'homme de l'accueil, il est peut-être à ton goût - dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Mmmhh peut-être qui sait…

- Tu veux que j'aille lui demander ?

- Non, je te préfère toi. - dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Alors allons voir cette chambre.

Et nous prîmes l'ascenseur.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 : Shopping.**

Nous allâmes, main dans la main, vers notre chambre, arrivés devant celle-ci, je fus surprise qu'Edward me porta pour entrer :

- Que fais-tu ?

- J'ai toujours rêver de faire ça - dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Et il ouvrit de sa main encore libre et nous passâmes la porte. Quand je la vis, je tombais à la renverse, elle était magnifique, de couleur or et blanche avec quelques touches baroques en noires.

Il y avait trois pièces, un salon avec un somptueux canapé et un écran plat accroché sur le mur, des tableaux de peintres venant de la région ainsi qu'une grande baie vitrée, une chambre avec un grand lit rond, aux draps de couleur or, et au dessus duquel trônait une fresque décrivant un grand lac avec des montagnes gigantesques derrière, une commode en acajou, une cheminée juste à côté du lit et des lampes de couleur blanche, et enfin une salle de bain avec baignoire et douche, l'une à côté de l'autre, les carreaux étaient en accord avec le reste de la chambre, or et blanc, et il y avait des petits miroirs rond disposés dans tous les coins et un grand rectangulaire au dessus du robinet qui était en face de la douche.

Je déposai mes affaires sur le lit, quant à Edward, il remerciait le garçon de chambre. Je me dépêchai de me cacher derrière la porte pour lui faire une surprise et il vint dans la chambre, quand il fut près du lit, je lui sautai dessus ce qui nous fit atterrir sur celui-ci. Il fut d'abord étonné puis il rit :

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

- J'ai toujours rêver de faire ça - dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Et je l'embrassais fougueusement. Après quelques minutes, une tornade blanche et noire vint à notre rencontre, Alice de toute évidence.

- Les amoureux, je vous rappelle qu'on y va dans cinq minutes.

J'étais gênée, j'étais dans une position assez… embarrassante, ce qui me fit rougir.

- Alice… -dit Edward à moitié énervé et amusé.

- Oui, frangin ? - dit-elle toute innocente.

- Laisse-nous -dit-il en haussant la voix pour paraître autoritaire.

- Oui, mais je vous attend à la réception dans… - elle regarda sa montre - trois minutes et cinquante-cinq secondes.

Et elle partit sans dire un mot de plus. Moi, j'étais encore rouge de honte.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tu vois pas dans quelle position on est ?

- Si - dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà vu leur position assez… explicite on va dire - dit-il avec une mine dégoutée.

- Oh…

- Nous devrions ranger nos affaires.

- Oui tu as raison. - dis-je en m'écartant peu à peu de lui.

Mais avant que je sois trop éloignée, il m'attrapa par la taille avec ses bras et me fit basculer sur le lit.

- Oh, et puis… nan. Encore quelques secondes.

Et il se mit à m'embrasser.

- Edward, Bella, deux minutes. - dit Alice de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Alice… - dit Edward exaspéré.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on reprendra cela plus tard - dis-je après un dernier baiser.

Je me relevais, pris sa main pour lui faire signe de me suivre et nous commençâmes à ranger nos affaires dans la commode. Tout défilait sous mes yeux à une vitesse hallucinante, à la fin chaque vêtement était rangé soigneusement dans la commode, aux côtés des affaires d'Edward.

Après avoir rangés, nous allions rejoindre Alice et le reste des Cullen dans le hall.

Une fois descendu, nous allâmes, ensemble, prendre les voitures. Alice avait décidé qui allait dans chaque voiture, c'est-à dire les filles Volturi, moi et Alice dans une, les hommes Cullen avec Esmée dans la deuxième et le reste, c'est-à-dire les hommes Volturi avec Rosalie, dans la dernière voiture.

Nous partîmes tous, nous, devant les autres, pouvant ainsi leur montrer le chemin pour aller faire du shopping. Durant le trajet, je passai mon temps à écouter leur conversation sur la mode et sur les différentes choses qu'elles achèteront… Alice conduisait comme à son habitude, mais, à présent, la vitesse ne me faisait plus peur.

Nous arrivâmes en ville en moins de cinq minutes et nous sortîmes des voitures. Je me rapprochais d'Edward et il me dit :

- Alors ? Pas trop ennuyant ce trajet ?

- Si, tu n'étais pas là.

J'allai l'embrasser quand Alice et Paige me tirèrent vers un magasin d'habits assez chic. Arrivés devant j'eu d'abord peur puis je me ressaisissais car Edward m'accompagnerait, il ne me laisserait pas seul avec ses folles de shopping…

Une fois à l'intérieur, Alice fouilla partout, les autres filles aussi d'ailleurs, tous les hommes de la famille suivaient leur moitié à travers le magasin, Emmett embêtait Rosalie avec les choix des différents vêtements qu'elle avait repéré, Jasper suivait Alice, ce qui était bien sûr, difficile. William tenait les habits que Paige choisissait, Yann tenait ceux d'Elizabeth, mais celui qui devait être le plus à plaindre était Zachary, qui avait une pile de vêtements couvrant son visage. Esmée et Carlisle restaient là, impassible ou plutôt, heureux de voir la famille s'amuser ou se ridiculiser pour les garçons…

Alice me surprit en m'envoyant plusieurs habits, que je rattrapais, et m'ordonna d'aller les essayer dans les cabines d'essayages situées au fond du magasin… Je ne m'y opposai pas et fut accompagnée par un Edward assez enthousiaste. Je rentrais dans la cabine et refermais les rideaux. Je vis Edward avec son sourire triomphant :

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je te regarde essayer les affaires qu'Alice t'a choisie.

Alice arriva en ouvrant le rideau que j'avais tiré plus tôt et dit :

- Désolé Edward, mais pour l'instant tu as juste le droit de voir le résultat.

Edward fit une mine renfrognée et partit de la cabine, quant à Alice, elle sautillait.

- Allez, mets ces vêtements.

Je refermais les rideaux et mis les vêtements qu'elle m'avait donné. Plusieurs choses me plurent, un jean assez confortable avec un pull ivoire qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ma peau, une tunique grise assez évasée et une robe bleue électrique, qui allait jusqu'au dessus des genoux, et qui plut énormément à Edward vu le regard qu'il avait en la voyant. Alice me complimenta sur toutes ces tenues et me dit que nous les prenions toutes.

Elle s'engouffrait à son tour dans sa cabine, avec une pile, ou plutôt, une tonne de vêtements. Elle nous montra toutes ses différentes tenues mais ne choisit qu'une robe noire, avec une ceinture blanche en dessous de la poitrine et un manteau blanc, en laine, avec de gros boutons noirs. Bien sûr, elle paya l'ensemble alors que j'étais totalement contre…

Nous fîmes plusieurs magasins comme ça, rentrer, ressortir avec des tonnes de sacs remplis de vêtements, chacun trouvait son bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'Alice prie les garçons de partir ou de s'occuper pendant qu'on allait dans un magasin. Je quittais Edward à regrets et fut emmenée de force par Alice.

Nous marchâmes quelques secondes jusqu'à se trouver nez à nez avec un magasin de lingerie, j'allai commencer ma course quand un lutin me prit de cour en me barrant la route.

- Où vas-tu comme ça ? - dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Alice… - dis-je apeurée.

- Bella… Il te faut des dessous sexy pour Edward. - dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. - Tu ne vas pas remettre les choses que tu mettais avant… Et puis je connais ses goûts alors je trouverais ce qui lui ferait plaisir.

Sur ce point, elle n'avait pas tort, mais je n'étais pas vraiment féminine.

- Alice… Je…

- Oui, je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce ne sera pas extravagant.

Et nous entrâmes, toutes les filles, dans le magasin de lingerie.

Alice fouilla dans tous les coins pour trouver le sous-vêtement idéal, puis elle m'en tendit plusieurs. Elle m'accompagna jusqu'aux cabines et me laissa essayer ses trouvailles.

Le premier était un ensemble noir avec un soutien gorge mettant ma poitrine en valeur, voyant la tête d'Alice, il devait me rendre sexy, elle ne dit pas un mot et me renvoya dans ma cabine pour essayer les deux autres.

Le deuxième était une nuisette bleue électrique, la couleur préférée d'Edward, cette fois-ci l'ensemble était en satin, un haut avec une fente au milieu relié par un seul flot avec un shorty. Même réaction d'Alice, bouche bée.

J'essayais le dernier qui ne m'allait pas contrairement aux autres, c'était un bustier rouge avec une cravache. Une fois sortie de la cabine, je regardais Alice avec colère. Elle rit et me dit :

- C'était pour plaisanter, mais si tu ne le veux pas, je le prend - dit-elle encore en riant.

Je retournais dans la cabine, remit mes habits et ressortit en tendant le dernier ensemble à Alice.

- Allons payer - dit-elle joyeuse.

- On… prend les deux ?

- Bien sûr. Moi, je prend le bustier rouge.

- Merci encore Alice.

Et nous sortîmes toutes, une heure après y être entrées. Nous rejoignîmes notre moitié et Alice décida de nous donner une heure pour faire ce que l'on voulait puis de se rejoindre à la place principale.

Moi et Edward partîmes de notre côté.

- Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? - me demanda Edward.

- Oh… rien de bien intéressant, et vous ?

- Nous avons regardés les nouvelles voitures…

Nous marchâmes main dans la main, quand je vis un piano blanc dans une vitrine d'un magasin de musique, je regardai Edward, lui aussi l'avait vu. Nous entrâmes dans le magasin et je me mis sur le tabouret du piano, Edward, lui, se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je regardai le piano, ses touches blanches et noires qui me donnait envie… Je mis mes mains sur les touches et commença à jouer. Je n'avais jamais joué et pourtant les sons me vinrent sous la forme d'une berceuse encore inconnue, je repensais à moi, à Edward, à tout ce qui s'était passé dans ma vie depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward.

Je mis fin à ma musique et me remis debout pour atterrir dans les bras d'Edward. Lui, était surpris.

- Bell… -commença-t-il.

- Je t'aime Edward.

Et je l'embrassais. Il me stoppa, alors que moi, j'en demandais encore et il me dit :

- Je t'aime aussi, Bella.

Et nous partîmes rejoindre les autres car j'avais joué pendant trois quart d'heure, ce qui m'étonnait au plus haut point.

Une fois arrivés devant, Alice nous regarda, tout sourire et nous dit :

- Bella, je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano.

- C'est la première fois que j'en joue.

- Oh…

Elle regarda toute la famille et dit à voix haute :

- Nous avons une autre artiste dans la famille. Partons maintenant.

Et nous prîmes les voitures pour rentrer à l'hôtel.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 16 : Une nuit de folie.**

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, il faisait nuit, alors nous nous séparâmes pour aller passer la nuit dans nos chambres, avant de rentrer dans la mienne, Alice me tira en arrière et me dit tout bas pour que seule moi entende :

- Mets l'ensemble bleu, il n'y résistera pas.

- Alice…

Et elle s'en alla tout sourire, en sautillant. Moi, je retournais vers ma chambre pour pouvoir passer la nuit avec mon Adonis…

Je rentrais dans la chambre, elle était vide comme s'il n'y avait personne qui y était rentré, je posais mes sacs avec mes nouveaux vêtements sur le canapé. Je pris peur et je commençais à chercher Edward, d'abord dans la chambre, personne, je me retournais pour aller dans la salle de bain, je rentrais dans celle-ci et fut surprise de trouver Edward, faisant couler l'eau pour une douche. Il se retourna vers moi, vint à ma rencontre et me prit dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai fais couler l'eau, je pensais que tu voudrais prendre une douche…

- Tu as eu raison - dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Je te laisse.

- Attends… Je vais prendre des affaires de rechange.

Et je retournais dans le salon pour pouvoir prendre la nuisette bleue comme m'avait conseillé Alice. Je passais devant Edward, qui était assis sur le lit, et rentrais dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillais rapidement et me mis sous la douche. L'eau était brûlante, mais je ne faisais pas attention, je pensais à la tête d'Edward quand il me verrait avec ces sous-vêtements. Edward me sortit de mes rêveries en disant, à travers la porte.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Saurais-tu pourquoi Alice me cache ses pensées en chantant « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir » ? -dit-il en riant.

Alice… Elle voulait cacher ses pensées pour qu'il ne sache pas ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, mais elle lui envoyait un message à travers cette chanson…

- Euhh… Nan.

J'entendis ses pas s'écarter de la porte, quant à moi, je sortais rapidement de la douche. Je farfouillais dans le sac de course et y sorti ma nuisette avec un parfum, que je n'avais pas acheté.

Un mot était écrit :

« Il adorera ce parfum. Passes une bonne nuit. Alice. »

Je sentais le parfum, c'était l'odeur qu'Edward avait associé à moi étant humaine, l'odeur du freesia. Aucuns doutes, il aimera…

Je mis ma nuisette et le parfum alors qu'Edward toqua à la porte.

- Tu en prend du temps… - dit-il exaspéré.

J'ouvris la porte. Un Edward surprit m'attendait. Il ouvrit la bouche, l'air absent, puis se reprit et dit :

- Tu…

- Je… ? - dis-je pour l'encourager.

- Tu es… splendide.

- Merci… - dis-je gênée.

- Et tu es…

Il me regardait de bas en haut avec un grand sourire. Il me prit par la taille et dit :

- … Sexy.

- Ah oui ? - dis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues.

- Oui. Je dois dire merci à qui pour ça ?

- A Alice…

- Eh bien, je le ferai mais pas tout de suite…

Et il m'embrassa, d'un baiser qui m'était encore inconnu jusque maintenant, à la fois rempli de passion, de fougue, d'amour et de… sensualité. Ce baiser me dérouta, mais je n'y mis pas fin, je désirai continuer pour voir où cela nous menait, pour voir s'il allait prolonger ce moment et aller plus loin…

Il s'écarta de moi pour me regarder intensément et pour voir si je voulais aller plus loin, je lui fit un signe de tête, l'incitant à continuer et il me dit :

- Tu es tellement désirable.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau, ne lui laissant pas le temps d'hésiter. Je l'agrippais, mettant mes bras autour de son cou et enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il continuait nos baisers enflammés, puis il laissait parcourir ses lèvres le long de mon cou, de mon épaule et ses mains le long de mes jambes encore enroulées autour de sa taille. Moi, qui était en manque de ses lèvres, je mis mes mains de part et d'autres de son visage et le mena à mon visage pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau, il fut insistant et nous projeta contre un mur, faisant une fissure dans celui-ci au passage. Il enleva ses lèvres pour voir l'état du mur, il fit d'abord de gros yeux, il avait l'air désolé, alors je lui fit un sourire encourageant et repris nos baisers. J'enlevais mes jambes de sa taille et me mis à parcourir son corps de mes mains, ses bras, ses épaules, son torse, je remontais pour arriver à son cou et m'agrippais à ses cheveux. Après de longues embrassades, je retirai sa chemise, allant doucement pour déboutonner sa chemise, le premier, le deuxième, le troisième… jusqu'au dernier bouton. Je le regardais pour voir sa réaction, lui, me regardait avec envie, laissant apparaître un sourire coquin, et il s'empressa de m'embrasser à nouveau.

Je retirais sa chemise peu à peu, qui laissait apparaître ses muscles au fur et à mesure. Une fois retirée, je m'attaquait au pantalon qui fut finalement retiré par lui, qui était, à présent, impatient. Lui, commençait à retirer, doucement, les bretelles de ma nuisette, les tenant, il m'embrassa l'épaule puis fit glisser la nuisette le long de mon corps. Il m'embrassa à nouveau l'épaule puis longea ma nuque avec ses lèvres et atterri enfin sur les miennes. Il me prit dans ses bras, comme quand le marié porte sa femme à bout de bras, et me posa sur le lit. Il se mit au dessus de moi, laissant parcourir ses lèvres un peu partout sur mon corps, il avait l'air d'aimer ça, et je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'étais pressante alors je le retournais et me mis sur lui faisant la même choses avec mes lèvres sur son corps…  
J'embrassais chaque parcelle de son corps. Il se tortillait légèrement sous la pression de ma bouche j'aimais l'entendre pousser quelques soupirs alors que je descendais un peu plus bas sur son corps parfaitement musclé. Sentir son corps chaud et nu sous moi me faisait frissonner de plaisir. Je le regardais droit dans les yeux, cherchant une quelconque étincelle, je trouvais celle qui me suppliait de continuer mes douces tortures.

J'aimais cette sensation, celle de pouvoir lui prouver mon amour par un simple geste. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, elles me manquaient. Je le goûtais un peu plus, caressant sa langue de la mienne. Faisant passer tout mon amour dans ce baiser. Ses mains courraient sur mon dos nu et il inversa nos positions. Je me retrouvais sous son corps halé, il embrassa mon cou puis traça une ligne de sa langue jusqu'à mon bas ventre. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de cambrer mon dos. Il me faisait subir la plus belle des tortures.

Il remonta sur mon corps, se plaçant convenablement entre mes jambes. Encore un dernier regard pour être sûr qu'il pouvait continuer. J'approuvai d'un signe de tête. Ses lèvres revinrent à la rencontre des miennes, il me fit le plus amoureux, le plus passionné des baisers, débordant d'une tendresse aveugle. Il me caressa le front, retirant une mèche de cheveux qui s'était collé avec la sueur, et me claqua un bisou. Il aspira le lobe de mon oreille avant de me chuchoter :

-Je t'aime Bella.

Et enfin, nous ne fûmes qu'un. Nos âmes s'assemblaient dans une fusion parfaite. C'était comme s'il avait été fait pour moi, que j'eus été faite pour lui. C'était l'échange d'un amour partagé et passionnel. Il entrait et sortait lentement, faisait attention à moi, ne voulant pas me blesser. Il était si attentionné. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, l'accompagnant dans ses coups de reins. Il accéléra. Nous atteignîmes notre paroxysme à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Il s'écroula contre moi, sa tête contre ma poitrine. Nous étions essoufflés, j'avais l'impression de voir un million d'étoile flotter dans la chambre. Il s'allongea à mes côtés et me prit dans ses bras.

Cette nuit fut pleine de tendresse, la pièce sentait l'amour.

***

Le lendemain, je me retrouvais sur le sol de la chambre couverte d'un draps et à côté de la cheminée. J'étais dans les bras d'Edward, lui, caressant, mes cheveux et m'embrassant le front de temps à autre. Edward regardait le mur où se trouvait, à présent, une fissure de cinquante centimètre environ…

- Comment va-t-on expliquer ça ? - dis-je en me serrant plus fort à Edward.

- Je ne sais pas… Nous verrons plus tard. - dit-il en resserrant ses bras autour de moi.

Je profitai de cette étreinte en fermant les yeux.

- Tu pensais à quoi en regardant cette fissure ?

- A nous, à… cette nuit…

Il se mit à ma hauteur puis m'embrassa un long moment. Il retira ses lèvres des miennes après un instant et me dit :

- Comment s'est passé ta nuit ? - dit-il avec un air innocent.

- Elle était… magnifique… - dis-je en l'embrassant - et toi ?

- Mmmhh… - dit-il en prenant un air de profonde réflexion - une des plus belles de ma vie…

Il me regarda un long moment dans les yeux et à ce moment je pus voir tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour moi, ses yeux était le reflet de son âme, les mots n'auraient pas mieux décrit son amour pour moi, ses yeux, un regard peut vous emporter, et là je ressentait tout son amour qui m'enveloppait…

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je regardais autour de moi, me rappelant que nous étions sur le sol.

- Tu peux me dire ce que nous faisons sur le sol.

- Disons que pendant nos ébats, nous sommes… tombés…

- Oh…

- Et j'ai découvert ça après.

Nous entendîmes une personne entrer dans la chambre.

- Oulala… Qu'avez-vous fait dans cette chambre ? - dit Emmett en riant et en regardant l'état du mur.

Il nous vit et s'approcha de nous.

- Oh… Je vois… Il ne faut pas être dans la même pièce que vous quand vous faites… du sport… - dit-il en riant de plus bel.

Moi, je rougissais à vu d'œil, j'étais gênée d'être aussi peu habillée en face d'Emmett.

- Emmett, sors de cette chambre. - dit Edward énervé.

- D'accord, d'accord, frangin, du calme. - dit-il en levant les paumes en l'air - Je voulais juste vous dire que dans cinq minutes, une réunion de famille est prévue dans la chambre de Carlisle et Esmée.

- D'accord, Au revoir Emmett. - dit Edward impatient.

- C'est le numéro 210.

- Oui, Emmett.

Et il partit à ces mots, nous laissant de nouveau seuls.

- Bella ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi rougis-tu ? - dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ca se voit pas ? - dis-je en montrant le drap sur mon corps - Je n'étais pas vraiment habillée quand Emmett est rentré dans la chambre…

Il se mit à rire.

- Ravi que cela te fasse rire…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai vu faire pire… Et je ne suis pas mort, lui non plus…

- Je vais prendre une douche - dis-je un peu vexée.

Je commençai à me lever puis il me tira en arrière, pour me retrouver dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa le cou et ma dit entre deux baisers:

- Tu m'en veux ? - en utilisant un ton aguicheur.

- Nan…

- Puis-je t'accompagner ?

- Bien sûr. - dis-je en l'entrainant dans la salle de bain.

Nous prîmes une douche tous les deux, puis sortîmes de celle-ci pour nous habiller. Une fois habillés, nous allions vers la chambre de Carlisle et d'Esmée.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 17 : Discussion en famille.**

Nous longeâmes le long couloir, bordés d'une moquette rouge bordeaux et de fresque sur les murs, pour arriver dans la chambre d'Esmée et Carlisle qui était à l'opposé de la nôtre. Nous rentrions dans la chambre quand je fus séparée d'Edward et menée de force dans la salle de bain par une Alice sautillante. Une fois la porte refermée, elle se retourna pour me faire face. Elle affichait un visage heureux avec son sourire à faire battre le cœur de milliers d'hommes plus vite que la normale.

- Alors ? Ta nuit ?

- Eh bien… - dis-je en sentant mes joues devenir rouges.

- En vérité, je le sais mais, je veux savoir comment tu te sens maintenant, ce que tu as ressenti…

- Tu… tu l'as vu ? - dis-je étonnée.

- Bien sûr. - dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Tu… as… tout vu ?

- Eh bien… dit-elle en baissant les yeux - J'ai vu le début mais j'ai vite stoppé, pour ton intimité.

- Merci…

- Alors ? C'était comment ?

- Alice…

- Ben quoi ? Je veux savoir.

- Eh bien, c'était… incroyable. - dis-je encore plus gênée.

- Je vois… Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux rien me dire de plus, je comprend. Mais… Edward a réagit au quart de tour quand il t'a vu ?

- Alice… Tu le sais déjà. - dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, mais je préfère avoir une vraie conversation entre filles, que de regarder le futur de la personne… Et puis, avoue, c'est grâce à moi tout ça… - dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Oui, merci encore, mais il serait temps d'y aller. Ils nous attendent.

- Oui tu as raison.

Elle saisit la poignée et avant qu'elle n'ouvre la porte je lui dis :

- Euh… Alice ?

- Oui ?

- La prochaine fois que tu verra des scènes comme… hier… tu le garderas pour toi hein ?

- Oui promis.

Et nous sortîmes de la salle de bain avec tous les regards braqués sur moi. Emmett se rapprocha de moi et me tapa dans le dos :

- Alors ? Comment il est le frangin ?

- Emmett… - dit Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ben quoi ? Je m'informe de ses aptitudes… Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il a eu une panne… dit-il en rigolant.

- Je te rassure Emmett, aucune panne hier soir, tout a été très bien, mais merci de le demander si gentiment… -dis-je au bord de la colère.

Edward glissa un « merci » à Alice et m'invita à prendre place dans ses bras, j'acceptai évidemment. Tout le monde était réuni et Carlisle entra dans la chambre en disant :

- Bonjours à tous, j'espère que vous avez passés une bonne nuit dans vos chambre.

- Je pense que Bella et Edward se sont beaucoup amusés hier soir - dit Emmett tout bas en pouffant de rire.

Edward resserra son étreinte.

- Ce soir, nous partons pour Vancouver près de Portland.

- Mais nous devions retourner à Forks, nan ? - dis-je soucieuse.

- Oui, mais en y repensant…

Il s'arrêta un instant, jaugeant la situation puis reprit :

- Tout le monde, à Forks, te croit morte…

- Oh oui… J'avais oublié… Vous avez raison… Cela éveillerai les soupçons.

- Oui… Alors nous avons pensés à nous installer à Vancouver. Nous avons une maison là-bas, elle est déjà aménagée pour chacun d'entre nous, chacun à sa chambre. Nous partons ce soir - reprit-il en regardant la famille - vous préparerez vos valises une fois dans vos chambres, n'oubliez pas vos derniers achats - dit-il à l'intention d'Alice.

- Aucun risque.

Il s'arrêta un instant, l'air songeur puis dit :

- J'ai une autre chose à vous demander. Paige et le reste des Volturis qui ont moins de vingt ans, y comprit toi, Bella, aimeriez-vous aller à l'école dès lundi, avec les autres ? - dit-il en désignant les enfants Cullen.

- Bien sûr. - dit les plus jeunes en une seule voix.

- Bien, alors… je vous ai inscrit au nom de Swan. Vous vous ferez passer pour frères et sœurs, vous serez les enfants de Zachary et Eva.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

- Carlisle ?

- Oui, Paige ?

- Moi, je suis en couple avec William et Elizabeth est avec Yann.

- Oh… Je ne le savais pas, je suis désolé…

Carlisle prit son menton de sa main, signe qu'il réfléchissait puis dit :

- Eh bien, j'appellerai l'école, je leur dirai que toi - dit-il en désignant Paige - et Elizabeth, vous vous appellez… Edward cela te dérange si on leur donne le nom de Masen ?

- Non, pas du tout. Après tout, je m'appelle Cullen maintenant.

- Bien, alors Paige et Elizabeth Masen qui seront des jumelles de 17 ans, et Zachary et Eva les parents, Yann, tu auras 17 ans, William, 18 ans et Bella, 17 ans. Vous vous appellerez Swan.

- Ca me va - dit Paige en sautillant jusqu'à William, qui lui, l'a prit dans ses bras.

- Bien, nous irons à Vancouver en voitures, nous partons d'ici deux heures. On se retrouve à l'accueil.

Et tout le monde partit sauf Emmett qui vint à ma rencontre et me dit :

- Surtout ne détruisez pas l'hôtel avant qu'on parte.

Je lui assené un coup dans le ventre qui le fit fléchir.

- Même pas mal. - dit-il plié en deux.

- Ouais, c'est ça. - dit Edward en lui tapant le dos.

Edward prit ma main et me conduisit dans notre chambre. Nous rentrâmes dans notre chambre et nous mîmes à faire nos bagages…

Edward tendit un t-shirt de fille, gris et rose, devant lui en me demandant :

- C'est à moi ça, nan ?

- Tu rigole j'espère.

- Nan pas du tout, tu sais très bien que le rose et le gris ce sont mes couleurs… - dit-il en riant.

- Oui, bien sur. Rend-moi ça. - dis-je en tendant le bras.

- Viens le chercher. - dit-il avec son regard joueur.

- Bien tu l'aura voulu.

Et j'allai vers lui, doucement d'abord, mais quand il accéléra, j'accélérai aussi, je le poursuivais dans toute la chambre, lui riant aux éclats et moi, en riant mais en étant agacée puisqu'il nous restait une heure et demie… J'essayai de le rattraper jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur une de mes nombreuses valises, il réussit à atterrir sur le lit à temps.

- Alors ? Tu as l'air malin maintenant…

- Ouais, mais tu n'as toujours pas ton haut.

- Edward…

- Oui ?

- Rends- moi ça tout de suite. - dis-je sur un ton autoritaire.

- Mmmhh… D'accord.

Et il s'avoua vaincu, il me rendit mon haut, et je me remis sur pieds. Je continuais mes valises, n'étant pas vraiment heureuse de les faire, après tout, il y avait maintenant de bons souvenirs ici…

Edward, qui avait fini depuis longtemps ses valises, me regarda, assis sur le lit, l'air amusé de me voir ranger le surplus de vêtements dans mes nombreuses valises.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse comme ça ?

- Toi.

- Moi ? Je t'amuse ?

- Oui énormément, tu devrais te voir en train de ranger tes affaires…

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, tu as l'air d'être… blasée… Et puis, tu pourrais faire concurrence à Alice avec tous ces habits…

- Oui, mais c'est pas moi qui lui fait concurrence, c'est elle-même, c'est elle qui m'a acheté tout ça. Alors aide-moi à ranger, ça ira plus vite, peut être que ce sera mieux.

Il se leva en vitesse vint à mes côtés, me prit par la taille et me dit :

- Bien sûr, je te donne les habits tu les range ?

- D'accord.

Et il alla vers la commode, prit le deuxième tiroir - oui, j'avais fait que le premier et il y en avait quatre… - et commença à m'envoyer les habits, au début il allait doucement, puis il accélérait la cadence. A la fin nous avions enfin fini. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit, moi dans ses bras.

- Alors, j'ai été utile ?

- Très, merci encore. - dis-je en l'embrassant. - Je vais prendre une douche.

- Je t'attend.

Je me levais, et m'aperçus que j'avais ranger les affaires, que je désiré mettre, dans les valises…. Je décidai de prendre les affaires qu'Alice m'avait acheté au magasin, le pull et le jean.

Je rentrais dans la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau, me déshabilla et me mit dans la douche. Je la pris en vitesse et me sécha rapidement pour m'habiller et sortie enfin de la salle de bain. Je voyais Edward allongé sur le lit, le regard sur la fenêtre et les bras croisés derrière la tête. Je m'assis près de lui et me mis contre son torse. Il resserra son étreinte.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- La Bella humaine, te manque ?

- A vrai dire, pas vraiment, avant j'avais peur de te faire souffrir en te touchant, même en t'approchant, j'avais peur de ma force… Maintenant nan, et j'ai l'air égoïste mais j'aime ne plus avoir peur de te briser en milles morceaux. Et puis tu n'as pas tout perdu de tes capacités d'humaine. Tu rougis, tu pleures… Tu n'as pas changé Bella, alors je ne dirai pas que la Bella humaine me manque, puisqu'elle n'a jamais changé, je dirai qu'elle a évolué et que j'aime tes deux facettes.

Nous nous regardâmes un long moment puis je vis qu'il était l'heure de partir pour Vancouver. Nous prîmes nos valises, Edward insista pour porter les plus lourdes, et en sortant de la chambre nous vîmes un mot accroché sur la porte :

Nous partons avant vous pour préparer vos chambres, passez une bonne route, ne conduisez pas trop vite. Alice.

Edward mit le mot dans sa poche et m'invita à prendre l'ascenseur, nous descendîmes à l'accueil, je rendais les clefs à l'homme que j'avais vu hier, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture, une Volvo bien sûr. Nous mîmes nos affaires dans le coffre et montâmes à bord direction Vancouver…


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 18 : Nouveau départ pour une nouvelle vie.**

Une fois partis de l'hôtel, Edward nous fit passer par plusieurs petites villes comme Redmont, Bellevue, Tacoma, Lacey… Je remarquais qu'il roulait moins vite qu'auparavant.

- Tu as peur d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur ? – dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Euh… nan, mais je me souviens que tu n'aimais pas ma conduite… rapide… Et, je voulais réfléchir. Avec toi c'est beaucoup plus simple.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi mais je n'ai plus peur de la vitesse. Et… pourquoi est-ce plus simple de réfléchir avec moi ?

- Eh bien, je n'entends toujours pas tes pensées, alors que les autres je les entends sans cesse, que ce soit les membres de notre famille ou les humains autour de nous. Je les entends tous et c'est dur de réfléchir à plusieurs choses quand ils sont là. Alors que toi, tu es un silence sans fin, c'est vrai, c'est frustrant de ne pas t'entendre toi, mais aussi… reposant. Tu me permets tellement de choses sans le savoir. Pendant cent ans, j'ai eu l'habitude d'entendre tout, et maintenant, avec toi – dit-il en quittant la route des yeux pour me regarder – c'est comme un nouveau souffle, je me sens bien dans ce silence. Depuis j'ai appris à te connaître, je me suis habitué à tes expressions, tes manies…

J'étais surpris par ses confidences.

- Et… à quoi tu penses, maintenant ?

- A plusieurs choses, que je ne te dirai pas tout de suite.

- Tu sais, je peux utiliser ton pouvoir.

- Oui et non… Tu ne sais pas t'en servir encore. – dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Cela s'apprend.

- Oui, mais il faudra que tu attendes qu'on arrive à Vancouver pour apprendre.

- D'accord, mais je saurai tôt ou tard ce que tu manigances.

- On verra, je pense savoir cacher mes pensées comme Alice.

- Comment peut tu le savoir ?

- Si Alice y arrive, je pense y arriver aussi.

- Ouais…

Et je me retournais pour regarder le paysage à travers la vitre de la portière. Je vis vite qu'Edward allait plus vite que tout à l'heure, je le voyais aux arbres, dans les forêts que l'on traversait, qui défilaient de plus en plus vite. Après quelques heures, nous arrivâmes enfin à Vancouver. Tout nous montrait que c'était une ville accueillante, un panneau de Bienvenue était mis à l'entrée de la ville. Nous quittâmes la ville pour déboucher sur une forêt similaire à Forks. Nous empruntâmes un petit sentier qui mesurait quelques mètres puis nous débouchâmes sur une immense maison pouvant contenir bien plus de personnes que nous étions. Je me retournais vers Edward, qui, lui, me regardait amusé.

-J'ai oublié de te dire que la maison était plus grande que celle de Forks, et qu'il y avait assez de place pour nous comme pour vous.

- Oui, je crois tu avais oublié de le mentionner.

Il sourit puis sortit en vitesse de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la portière. Je sortais et vis la maison de plus près. Elle était sur trois étages, le mur qui tenait la porte était en pierre blanche, le mur opposé était en bois assez brut et le reste des murs n'était que des baies vitrées. Alice et Paige nous attendaient devant la porte.

-Alors ? Vous avez fait une bonne route ? – dit Paige.

- Eh bien… oui – dis-je un peu perplexe.

- Bien, venez, on va vous montrer la maison et surtout votre chambre.

Alice et Paige me tirèrent pour arriver à l'intérieur de la maison, je regardais autour de moi et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans le salon de Forks. Tout était à la même place, les meubles acajous, les canapés disposés en direction de l'écran plat et les tableaux accrochés aux seuls murs de la pièce.

- Bon le salon, ça ne sert à rien que tu le voie et pour la cuisine et la salle à manger, tu auras le temps de les regarder plus tard. – dit Alice.

Elle me mena jusqu'au grand escalier pour monter au premier. Arrivés au premier, elle me dit :

- Cet étage est pour nous les Cullen, et toi, qui dormira dans la chambre d'Edward. Enfin, si tu veux – dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- Mmm je ne sais pas trop – dis-je en regardant Edward du coin de l'œil.

Edward me prit par la taille me fit basculer et me dit :

- Tu seras ma prisonnière…

- Je serais consentante.

Alice nous interrompit en toussant :

- Le deuxième étage est pour les… Masen et Swan. Viens, je vais te montrer les différentes chambres.

Et elle m'entraîna dans le couloir. Elle me mena à la première chambre, la sienne.

Elle était de couleur dorée et noire avec des formes baroques. Un lit rond à baldaquin était disposé au centre de la pièce, pleins de cousins y était posés, tout respirait la bonne humeur d'Alice et le calme de Jasper.

La chambre de Rosalie et Emmett était différente, elle était de couleur turquoise et chocolat séparé au centre par une frise. Un lit carré, assez imposant, était disposé en face de la baie vitrée, elle était à la fois classe mais aussi excentrique.

La chambre de Carlisle et Esmée était de couleur ivoire sur deux murs et pêche sur le dernier, le lit, carré et surélevé, était disposé près du mur pêche, il était aussi en face de la baie vitrée.

Elle s'arrêta devant celle qui devait être la nôtre puis dit avec un grand sourire :

- La chambre du couple est avancée…

La chambre était bleu électrique au dessus du lit et noire sur le dernier mur. Le lit était, bien sûr, en face de la baie, elle était magnifique, elle avait pensé à ma couleur préférée et celle d'Edward, elle était sobre ce qui me plaisait encore plus.

Une fois chaque chambre du premier étage visitée, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le deuxième étage, Alice et Paige nous emboîtèrent le pas.

La première chambre fut celle de Zachary et Eva, elle était de couleur rose et chocolat. Un lit rond était disposé au centre de la pièce, elle était au goût du couple et reflétait leur harmonie.

La deuxième fut celle d'Alexis, assez sobre, de couleur grise, noire et beige à quelques endroits, un lit carré était disposé en face de la baie vitrée, il y avait des tonnes d'étagères à CD et de différents livres étaient disposés un peu partout. Il s'était mis à la lecture en voyant les différents livres que je possédais étant humaine, cela l'avait passionné dès le premier jour.

La troisième était celle de Paige et William, de couleur or et blanc, ce qui leur allait bien. Un lit rond était au centre de la pièce, elle sortait du lot car Paige avait su mettre sa touche personnelle, sa touche féminine, alors que William, ne disait jamais non à Paige.

Et enfin celle d'Elizabeth et de Yann, de couleur violette et argent, elle paraissait très sérieuse malgré le violet. Un lit carré était mis en face de la baie vitrée.

Bien sur, connaissant Alice et son don de prévoir tout, chaque chambre avait son propre dressing et sa propre salle de bain, nous pouvions ainsi prendre notre temps pour se doucher ou pour s'habiller.

Nous remerciâmes Alice pour notre chambre et commençâmes à déballer nos affaires, je découvris en rangeant les premiers vêtements, qu'Alice avait déjà mis plusieurs habits dans mon dressing… N'allant pas vraiment vite pour ranger, Edward m'aida à ranger le reste de mes affaires quand il eut fini de ranger les siennes.

Il était déjà nuit quand nous nous allongeâmes sur notre lit, lui me tenant dans ses ras et me berçant à l'aide de la berceuse qu'il m'avait composé.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 19 : Préparation.**

J'avais passé la nuit dans les bras d'Edward à écouter sa berceuse, et ensuite nous mîmes l'un de ses nombreux CD. Alice perturba ce repos, à cinq heure, en entrant et en hurlant dans toute la pièce des choses incompréhensibles.

- Alice, calme toi et dis moi ce qui se passe.

- Bella… C'est horrible.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- La rentrée est aujourd'hui et je n'ai même pas encore choisis tes habits, il faut que tu te lave, que je te coiffe, te maquille, choisir les chaussures qui vont avec tes habits…

Je la coupai en disant :

- Alice… On a le temps et ce n'est que la rentrée, pas besoin de se faire belle pour des humains

- Quoi ?! – dit-elle choquée.

- Eh bien, je peux très bien y aller avec un jeans et un t-shirt.

- Oh non, nous avons une habitude à chaque rentrée.

- Et… ? – l'invitai-je à continuer.

- Nous nous faisons beau, et on voit combien de personnes nous abordent dans la journée. A la fin celui ou celle qui a le plus de personnes, gagne le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, de lancer un défi ou de demander une faveur à la famille.

- Alice…

- Allez Bella, ce sera amusant.

- Mouais…

- Je t'oblige à participer. Et d'ailleurs, dans la journée, il faudrait que tu ne sois pas aussi proche d'Edward que maintenant – dit-elle en nous désignant du doigt.

- Alice…

- S'il-te plaît, pour moi. – dit-elle en faisant sa tête de chien battu.

- Bien.

- Cool, rejoins-moi dans dix minutes dans ma chambre, je pense savoir ce que tu peux mettre.

Et elle sortie de la chambre en sautillant. Je me retournais vers Edward qui avait une mine triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- On ne se verra pas de la journée…

- On se verra ce soir et je suis encore là pendant…

Je regardais ma montre ;

- Neuf minutes. Demain et tous les autres joues suivants, on pourra être ensemble.

- Je sais mais je ne vais pas supporter leurs pensées si elles sont toutes tournées vers toi, je sens qu'il va y avoir des morts…

- Tu vas devoir faire avec.

Alice était entrée dans la chambre sans qu'on ne le remarque.

- Alice… Il me reste encore quelques minutes, alors…

- Oui, je sais mais j'ai trouvé plusieurs choses, je ne sais pas quoi choisir.

- Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûre.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Alice, tu pourrais partir. Je veux profiter encore de la présence de Bella. – dit Edward impatient.

- Oui, oui j'y vais.

Et elle partie, nous laissant seuls

- Je ne savais pas que tu était aussi peu délicat.

- Je voulais être avec toi…

Je l'embrassais pendant quelques secondes puis dis :

-Vous faites ce pari depuis combien de temps ?

- Depuis… un moment…

- Et… tu as souvent gagné ? – dis-je gênée de ma propre question.

- Non, pas vraiment, c'est souvent Rosalie et Alice qui gagnait.

- Ah oui ? Aucun garçon ne gagne ?

- Nan, pas vraiment, nous ne jouons pas vraiment, je pense qu'on intimidait les filles et elles n'osaient pas nous approcher de trop près.

- Oh… et quelles… faveurs demandaient Alice ou Rosalie ?

- Un soir seule à la maison, d'ailleurs la maison était souvent… en ruines… - dit-il à moitié mort de rire.

- Oh… Je vois.

Et nous continuâmes à parler jusqu'à ce qu'Alice entre, dans la chambre, de nouveau hystérique.

- Bella… Viens, il me faut ton avis pour tes habits.

- Alice…

- Je vous ai laissé dix minutes, maintenant… tu es tout à moi.

Elle m'entraîna à l'extérieur de la chambre.

- Attend juste une minute, je peux au moins l'embrasser une dernière fois.

- Bien, vas y. Je t'attends.

Je me retournais, entrais dans ma chambre, Edward était toujours sur le lit, les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fermés. Je m'approchais de lui, il me surpris en me prenant dans ses bras et en m'embrassant. Entre deux baisers il me dit :

- Tu as réussi à gagner quelques secondes…

- Oui, juste pour te dire au revoir.

- Ses pensées sont assez… insultantes, elle m'en veut vraiment de te retenir ici alors qu'elle a prévue beaucoup de choses pour toi.

- Alors je vais y retourner.

- D'accord.

J'allais vers la porte et il me dit :

- On se rejoint en cour.

- A tout à l'heure. - dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Je sortais de la chambre, Alice se trouvait devant moi, elle tapait du pied d'un air impatient.

- Je suis là.

Elle me prit le bras et m'emmena à sa chambre.

- J'ai d'abord penser à une robe bleue et des ballerines - elle me sortit la robe de son dressing et la posa sur le lit - mais il fait froid en ce moment et les humains vont trouver cela bizarre.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il vont déjà trouver ça bizarre de voir des personnes comme nous ?!

Elle ne fit pas attention à ce que je venais de dire et continua :

- Après j'ai pensé à un jeans slim, avec des bottes noires et un haut bleu - elle me les sortit aussi de son dressing pour les poser sur la robe - mais je ne trouve pas ça assez… spécial.

- Alice…

- Bella, je veux que tu sois magnifique.

- Oui, mais…

- Pas de mais, tu es ma poupée aujourd'hui alors je vais bien trouver quelque chose.

Et elle chercha dans son dressing. Après quelques minutes de recherches intensives elle en ressortie avec un énorme sourire.

- J'ai trouvé. Maintenant ta coiffure et ton maquillage.

- Qu'as-tu choisi ?

- Tu verras bien assez tôt.

Et elle me traîna jusque dans la salle de bain.

- Prend une douche et je m'occupe ensuite de toi.

- Je…

Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Je me décidai à prendre ma douche assez rapidement et quand ce fut fini, j'eus le temps de mettre une sortie de bain qu'Alice me prit par le bras pour me mener devant un miroir.

Elle essaya, par tous les moyens, de dompter mes cheveux, ce qu'elle réussit au bout de quelques minutes. Elle me fit quelques boucles par-ci par-là. Une fois la coiffure terminée, elle s'attaqua à mon visage pour me maquiller. Elle ne mit pas grand-chose, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Elle ne mit que le stricte nécessaire, du far à paupière gris/noir, un peu de gloss et le tour était joué. Il ne manquait plus que le tenue, ce dont je redoutais le plus. Elle ne m'avait rien dit de plus sur ce qu'elle avait finalement choisi.

Elle me tendit une housse, comportant surement mes habits de la journée, recouvra tous les miroirs de la pièce et me dit, avant de refermer la porte :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu seras parfaite. Et ne triches pas, je le saurai.

Et elle partie de la salle de bain, je commençais à sortir les affaires de la housse. Je ne détaillais pas les habits tout de suite, de peur d'être choquée. Je m'habillais rapidement et ouvris la porte pour voir une Alice avec un grand sourire et me détaillant des pieds à la tête. Elle m'emboita le pas pour arriver devant un miroir caché pas un drap beige.

- Tu es prête ?

- Vas y. - dis-je pas très convaincu.

- Vraiment Bella, j'adore ta joie de vivre

Et elle enleva le rideau. Je fus d'abord surprise comme le jour de ma… renaissance. Je ne me reconnaissais pas et pourtant je me trouvais très belle… même… séduisante. Alice m'avait choisi un style bien particulier. Je portais une robe bleue simple, on avait disposé une ceinture, dessinant parfaitement mes hanches, sur la robe. Pour me couvrir j'avais une veste en cuir noire, assez rock et je portais des collants noirs avec des bottes noires assez rétro. J'adorais la tenue, même si elle n'était pas vraiment le style que je portais d'habitude. Elle aimait qualifier ça glam'rock.

- Alors ? Comment te trouves-tu ?

- C'est… super.

- Bien, alors j'ai fini mon boulot. Je vais me préparer. Tu m'attend ici. Nous partirons d'ici vingt minutes.

Et elle partie, je n'avais pas réalisé qu'on allait en cours dans quelques minutes. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait face à moi, elle s'était mise la robe qu'elle avait acheté à Seattle, la robe noire avec une ceinture blanche en dessous de la poitrine. Nous discutions de tout et de rien , jusqu'au moment de partir. Nous prîmes différentes voitures, les hommes étaient déjà partis alors que les filles restantes, c'est-à-dire les filles… Masen et Rosalie, nous attendaient. Nous prîmes la décapotable de Rosalie. Le premier jour de lycée nous attendait…


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapitre 20 : Le premier jour.**

Nous arrivâmes au lycée avant les autres étudiants, pour pouvoir chercher tout ce qu'il nous fallait : emploie du temps, liste de matériel, etc.

Rosalie conduisait, Paige était à la place du passager avant et moi, Alice et Elizabeth étions à l'arrière. Durant le trajet, les filles parlaient de tout et de rien, mais surtout du jeu, elles se demandaient qui gagnerait même si je me doutais qu'Alice le savait. Rosalie espérait vraiment gagner pour pouvoir passer une nuit tranquille avec Emmett, Paige espérait avoir au moins un garçon qui essaierait de la draguer et Alice ne disait rien de plus.

Arrivés devant, le Jeep d'Emmett et la Volvo d'Edward se trouvaient là, l'une à côté de l'autre. Aucunes autres voitures à part nous se trouvaient là. Tout le monde descendit de la voiture, Alice en première, elle avait l'air impatiente, Rosalie en seconde, Paige en troisième, Elizabeth en quatrième et moi en dernière, je n'étais pas vraiment pressée.

Je regardais les différents bâtiments qui allaient être mon nouveau lycée. Le premier était assez moderne, de couleur blanc un peu délavé, à cause du temps qui passe et les autres bâtiments étaient fais de briques rouge.

Quand je me retournais pour regarder les garçon je vis Edward qui avait la bouche grande ouverte lorsqu'il me vit, les autres souriaient de la tête qu'Edward affichait, ils se moquait de lui. J'entendis Emmett lui dire en lui assenant un coup de coude dans les côtes :

- Arrêtes, tu vas l'effrayer…

Je marchais vers lui, quand Alice m'intercepta pour me mener à l'accueil, le bâtiment blanc délavé.

J'y entrai, accompagnée du reste de la famille, c'est-à-dire beaucoup de monde, et me présenta à la femme qui se tenait derrière le bureau en bois. Elle était assez jeune, les cheveux blonds assez long, des yeux bleus gris et assez mince.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan, et voici le reste de ma famille, les Cullen, Masen et Swan.

Elle me regarda, l'air de se demander ce que nous faisions là, mais se reprit rapidement.

- Oh… euh oui… les nouveaux.

Elle se leva de son siège rapidement, se dirigea vers un meuble en acajou, contenant des centaines de dossiers, puis en prit quelques uns et revint au bureau.

- Alors… - dit-elle pour elle-même en cherchant les emplois du temps - Ca y est. Alors voici vos emplois du temps et vos fiches d'appels. Vous me la donnerez à la fin de la journée, faites les signer pas tous vos professeurs.

Elle me tendit les papiers puis me dit avec un sourire encourageant.

- En espérant que vous aimerez, bienvenue à Vancouver.

- Merci

J'avais une impression de déjà vu. Je revoyais mon premier jours à Forks, mon premier jours de lycée. La femme qui m'avait, il y a plus d'un an, tendue les mêmes feuilles.

Et je fis demi tour pour sortir, avec ma famille, de ce bâtiment.

Une fois devant, je donnais les feuilles à chaque membre de la famille et regardais les cours que j'avais en commun avec chacun d'eux. Mauvaise nouvelle, tous les jours, sauf le mercredi, je quittais à 17h30.

Le lundi matin j'avais deux heures de Biologie avec Edward, je commençais bien, deux heures de Français avec Alice, le repas était prévue pour 12h00 et je reprenais les cours à 13h30. J'avais deux heures de Philosophie avec Paige et Elizabeth et enfin deux heures de sport avec Emmett, je sentais que j'allais passer une mauvaise heure, Emmett n'arrêterait pas de se moquer de moi, je n'étais toujours pas fan de Sport.

Le mardi était un jour pénible aussi, le matin je commençais avec deux heures de Mathématiques avec Yann, suivis de deux heures d'Anglais avec Rosalie. J'avais toujours une heure et demie pour « manger » et recommençais avec deux heures de Physique-Chimie avec Edward et Alice, et deux heures d'Espagnole avec Paige.

Le mercredi n'était qu'un seul et même cour pendant quatre heures, de la Biologie avancée avec Edward, la journée ne serait pas si pénible que ça puisqu'il serait avec moi.

Le jeudi, j'avais deux heures d'Anglais avec Rosalie, deux heures de Français avec Alice, une heure et demie pour « manger » avec le reste de la famille, une heure d'Espagnole avec Paige et trois heures de suite de Sport, un calvaire…

Le vendredi commençait avec deux heures de Mathématiques, encore avec Yann, deux heures de Philosophie avec Paige et Elizabeth, l'après-midi recommençait avec deux heures de Biologie avec et Edward et enfin deux heures de Physique-Chimie avec Edward et Alice.

Edward m'interpella en me disant tout bas, à l'oreille :

- Je cois que nous sommes fait pour être dans la même classe de Biologie.

- C'est le destin.

- Nous allons avoir des problèmes - dit-il en désignant une Alice en colère du doigt.

- Bella, Edward…

- Alice, il n'y a personne encore…

- Ils ne vont pas tarder alors viens avec moi, et toi, Edward - dit-elle en le regardant d'un air mauvais - reste à l'écart de Bella, reste avec les garçons, d'accord ?

- Oui…

J'allais en vitesse près de lui, l'embrassais une dernière fois pour retournais auprès d'Alice. Nous nous mîmes près de la voiture de Rosalie et attendîmes que les premières voitures fassent leurs apparition.

La première ne tarda pas, une Audi R8 métallisée, c'était un jeune homme qui l'a conduisait, avec quatre autres passagers. Il se gara près de nous, puis chacun sorti de la voiture.

Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à eux, je ne regardais qu'Edward, à l'autre bout du parking, accoudés à sa voiture et discutant avec les autres garçons de la famille, il avait, lui aussi, les yeux rivés sur moi. La bande approcha de nous puis le premier, un homme assez grand et fin, brun aux yeux vert nous dit :

- Bonjour.

Alice lui sourit et lui retourna son « bonjour ».

- Vous vous appelez… ?

- Moi, c'est Alice, voici Bella, Rosalie, Paige et Elizabeth - dit-elle en nous désignant une par une du doigt.

- Moi c'est Luc, Aurélien - un garçon aussi grand et mince que lui, brun aux yeux bleus nous fit un signe de la tête.

- Bastien - le deuxième était un peut plus petit que les autres mais musclé, brun aux yeux bruns, il nous fit un clin d'œil.

- Et Samuel - dit-il en désignant un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vert, qui écoutait sa musique en dessinant sur son cahier - Vous êtes les nouvelles ?

- Oui. Exactement.

Alice me glissa tout bas, pour que seul moi entende :

- On compte les quatre pour chaque fille puisqu'ils nous parlent à tous.

Elle parlaient encore du pari, j'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête à peine perceptible pour eux.

Je ne faisais pas attention au reste de la conversation quand Samuel, si je me souvenais bien, m'adressa la parole.

- Tu veux que je te mène à ton prochain cours ?

- Euh… oui si ça ne te gène pas.

J'avais remarqué que les autres étaient déjà partis et que la sonnerie venait juste de sonner. Il me demanda le numéro de la salle où j'avais cours.

- Nan, c'est sur mon chemin.

Il me mena au premier bâtiment qui se retrouvait juste en face de nous.

Une fois devant il me dit :

- Voilà… Nous y sommes…

- Merci encore.

Je me retournais pour rentrer dans la salle, mais il me prit par le bras, doucement, en disant :

- Bella… Tu voudrais… manger avec…

Il fut interrompu par Edward qui me saisissait la taille en disant :

- Tu viens ?

- Euh… oui j'arrive.

Samuel tourna les talons et partit vite sans un mot de plus, je me retournais pour faire face à Edward, lui, le regardait avec animosité et colère, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de l'apprécier. Nous entrâmes finalement, pour atterrir en face du professeur de Biologie, M. Sidel, d'après le nom écrit, avec de la craie, sur le tableau. Nous lui donnâmes nos feuilles de présence, il les signa sans vraiment faire attention puis nous montra un table au fond de la classe. Arrivés à celle-ci, je regardai Edward et lui dis en m'installant:

- Ca ne se fait pas de couper une conversation.

- Je sais… - il baissa les yeux - mais je ne supportais pas leurs pensées…

- Leurs ?

- Tous les étudiants de cette salle ne pense qu'à vous… et surtout… à toi…

Un des élèves me surprit en s'installant sur notre table, l'air décontracté. Il était assez menu, blond aux yeux bleus.

- Salut, je m'appelle Thomas, et toi tu es… ?

- Bella, et voici Edward, mon copain - dis-je en le désignant du pouce.

Il fit de grands yeux, il avait l'air étonné puis dit :

- Ton… copain ?

- Oui, mon copain.

- Oh… alors… bienvenue à Vancouver et… bon cours de Biologie.

Il tourna les talons puis se dirigea vers l'avant de la salle, là où se trouvait sa place, je suppose. Je me retournais vers Edward, qui me dit :

- Alors ? Comme ça, je suis ton petit-copain ?

- Comment te qualifierais-tu ?

- Comme ça, mais Alice va vraiment t'en vouloir.

- Oui…

Le professeur nous coupa en commençant son cours. Il portait sur la mitose… Bizarre… Je regardais Edward qui me fit un clin d'œil. Les deux heures furent longues, j'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre le cours, mais parfois je déviais le regard vers Edward qui lui, me regardait aussi.

La sonnerie retentie et nous sortîmes assez rapidement de la salle. Pas assez vite, puisqu'Alice nous attendait les bras croisés, l'air boudeuse. Edward partit en me susurrant à l'oreille un « bonne chance », me laissant seule face à Alice…

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire…

- Ah oui ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi qui prédisait l'avenir dans la famille… Qu'allais-je dire ?

- Que je n'aurais pas du dire à Thomas qu'Edward était mon petit ami…

- Exactement. Bella, je sais ce que c'est, c'est dure, moi aussi la première fois je voulais rester avec Jasper, mais j'aimerai vraiment que tu joues le jeu. Alors s'il te plaît Bella, fais ça pour moi…

Comme à son habitude elle me fit un visage triste pour me convaincre, le visage auquel on ne peut pas dire non sous peine de nous en vouloir et d'avoir des regrets après. Cela marcha à merveilles… Elle sautilla à ma réponse et nous allâmes vers notre prochain cours, la main dans la main comme de bonnes copines. La matinée fut longue et quatre autres garçons s'étaient jetés à l'eau en me proposant de manger avec eux, de sortir avec eux le soir, ou encore d'autres propositions dans le genre.

L'heure du repas arriva lentement, et nous allâmes rejoindre les autres à la cantine. Nous prîmes pour seul repas une simple bouteille d'eau et de la salade, rien ne me donnait envie. Les humains allaient croire que nous étions des anorexiques…

Nous nous installâmes à côtés de nos conjoints respectifs, Alexis resta en retrait, mais nous, nous étions obligés de ne pas faire comprendre aux humains que nous étions pris, sur ordre d'Alice. Plusieurs étudiants essayèrent de venir nous parler, beaucoup d'entre eux me draguaient ouvertement, Rosalie aussi était sollicitée, mais nos jaloux de petits copains leur faisaient peur quand ils s'approchaient trop près de nous, ils leurs faisaient comprendre que c'était chasse gardée. Pour éviter de trop penser au jeu de la rentrée je parlais avec les… Masen et Swan, je n'étais toujours pas habituée à leur nom de famille.

- Vous tenez le coup ? Je veux dire… gastronomiquement…

Paige sourit de toutes ses dents et me dit :

- A merveilles.

Tous avaient l'air heureux et acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Rosalie prit la parole en me disant :

- Alors tu as eu beaucoup de proposition ?

- Enormément, et cela me gène assez…

- Ah oui ? Moi j'aime bien, je peux voir à quel point cela peut rendre Emmett jaloux. Et puis… il y a des choses à gagner.

- Oui… Tu es à combien de demandes ?

- Euh… - elle réfléchissait un instant - dix et toi ?

- Neuf. Je ne te battrais pas.

- On ne sait jamais.

- Oui c'est vrai - je me retournais vers les autres filles - et vous ? Vous en êtes à combien ?

Elizabeth répondit six, Paige, sept, et Alice huit.

Les cours recommençaient dans cinq minutes alors je décidai d'aller déjà en classe. J'y allais accompagnée de Paige et Elizabeth. Nous montâmes des escaliers quand ma maladresse légendaire me rattrapa. Je faillis tomber, prête à me retrouver étaler sur le sol quand quatre bras m'encerclèrent pour ne plus me lâcher, je regardais mon ou plutôt mes sauveurs et ne fus pas surprise de retrouver Edward. L'autre garçon qui me tenait était Samuel.

- Merci je la tiens - dit Edward assez énervé, en regardant d'un air mauvais Samuel.

Il me lâcha, me laissant aux bras d'Edward.

- Merci - dis-je.

- Finalement tu es toujours un aimant à catastrophe.

- Oui, malheureusement…

- Désolé d'être en retard.

- Pour ?

- Pour te rattraper. Il y avait des embouteillages. Je vais me faire détester des élèves ici, et surtout de Samuel…

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien tous les garçons qui se trouvent dans ce couloir, c'est-à-dire beaucoup, voulaient te secourir, y comprit Samuel… Je les ai, comme qui dirait, devancé et là, j'entends leurs pensées quelques peu… vulgaires et insultantes…

- Ne fais pas attention à eux. Ils sont seulement jaloux, c'est tout.

Il me releva puis me dit dans un dernier souffle.

- Je te laisse.

Et il s'en alla, sans un mot de plus. Je me retournais pour me diriger vers ma salle de Philosophie. Quand j'entrais dans la salle je découvris encore une fois le nom du professeur, écrit à la craie, sur le tableau, Mlle Kardbell.

Je passais le cours à être encore et toujours dérangée par des garçons assez courageux pour venir me parler, chacun, si je peux dire, n'arrivait vraiment pas à la cheville d'Edward, tous avait une chose qui n'allait pas, je ne savais pas dire quoi.

J'allais rapidement, même si ce n'était pas mon cours préféré, en Sport. J'allais passer l'heure avec Emmett, lui me racontant sans doute des blagues pour me faire rire.

J'allais au gymnase en vitesse, lui m'attendant à l'entrée, le corps reposant contre l'encadrement de la porte et les bras croisés. J'essayais de l'éviter, mais il me retint le bras en disant :

- Surtout, ne prends pas autant de temps que les autres filles pour te changer, tu deviendrais comme Alice, ce serait dommage… - dit-il en riant.

Il me relâcha et moi j'entrais dans le dortoir réservé aux filles pour me changer, la tenue de rigueur était un short rouge et un t-shirt blanc avec l'enseigne de l'école, je n'étais pas vraiment fan…

En me déshabillant, toutes les filles me regardaient bizarrement, avec envie je dirais, d'un coup j'entendis toutes leurs pensées. Je mis mes mains de part et d'autres de ma tête en espérant que cela cesse…

_J'aimerais avoir son corps, il est si… fin_

_Je tuerais pour avoir ses jambes…_

Tout s'arrêta et les filles me regardaient avec surprise. Je fis en sorte de m'habiller rapidement, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, en me rappelant de leurs pensées, elles étaient jalouses de mon corps ? Je commençais à rougir malgré moi, quand je sortis pour retrouver Emmett.

Lui aussi se retrouvait en short, il avait l'air assez déçu, et je le comprenais, il avait l'air ridicule. Il avait même mis un bandeau sur la tête… Je commençais à rire malgré moi quand il m'assena, d'un petit coup, dans les côtes, pour m'empêcher de continuer.

Malgré moi, j'entendis encore des pensées, venant des mêmes filles, mais je les stoppais rapidement, je commençais à maitriser mon pouvoir, ce qui me fit plaisir. Une pensée m'interpella.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il est musclé… _- pensa une fille, petite et mince aux cheveux bruns très long et aux yeux bleus, qui regardait Emmett en se mordant doucement la lèvre_._

Je donnais un coup de coude à Emmett en lui répétant les pensées de la jeune fille. Il la regarda avec amusement et me dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je plais aux femmes.

- Ou plutôt aux adolescentes…

Il se renfrogna et ne disait plus rien.

Le professeur, M. Wors, arriva et fit l'appel, moi et Emmett, nous lui donnâmes notre fiche d'appel qu'il signa, après quoi il nous proposa de faire du volley… Le sport que je redoutais le plus… M. Wors, nous expliqua les règles du jeu et nous demanda de nous mettre par binômes, un gars et une fille, Emmett me proposa de me mettre avec lui, je lui disais mes compétences dans ce sport mais il ne fit pas attention.

Le premier match, nous étions contre la fille qui trouvait Emmett musclé, elle s'appelait Anna, et un garçon, assez grand, pas très musclé, les cheveux blond et les yeux bleus, qui m'avait, plus tôt, dragué, Frédéric je crois... Nous commençâmes notre match, et quand Emmett vit leurs aptitudes, il demanda un temps mort. Il vint vers moi et me dit :

- Essaie de faire les yeux doux à ce mec.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Essaie de le draguer ou autre chose, moi j'essaie avec Anna, comme ça on est sûr de gagner, et puis ce sera amusant de voir leur réaction, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Emmett fit le service et moi j'essayais, du mieux que je pouvais, de faire les yeux doux à Frédéric. Cela marcha à merveilles, Emmett lança le ballon à Frédéric, qui lui, avait l'air heureux et surpris, il se prit malheureusement le ballon dans la tête. Emmett ne put résister et fit un commentaire.

- Je pense que tu devrais regarder le ballon au lieu de ma sœur. - dit-il en riant et faisant un clin d'œil à Anna.

Moi je rigolais intérieurement, elle avait le cœur qui battait encore plus vite que la normale et ses joues s'enflammèrent…

Le match continua, moi et Emmett faisant les yeux doux à ces humains, pendant que eux étaient éblouis par notre beauté.

Le match s'acheva vite et nous gagnâmes haut la main…

Le cours se poursuivit ainsi, les garçons n'arrêtaient pas de venir me parler, et nous gagnâmes tous nos match. Je ne pris que quelques minutes pour me changer, pour éviter leurs pensées et sortis.

La fin de la journée se fit entendre par la sonnerie.

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers nos voitures. Moi, vers celle de Rosalie, quand je vis qu'une fille, brune aux yeux verts, assez grande et mince, se dirigeait vers Edward et Jasper qui discutaient. Elle avança d'une démarche sûre d'elle, sûre de son charme. Elle l'approchait peu à peu quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, de là où j'étais je pouvais tout entendre.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Hélène. Tu es Edward Cullen, c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est moi. - dit Edward assez surpris.

Jasper partit, pour se diriger vers nous, mais avant il lança un petit clin d'œil à Edward.

- Je voulais savoir…

Elle n'allait pas lui demander tout de même ? Je commençais peu à peu à m'approcher d'eux.

- … si tu voulais… qu'on sorte ce soir ?

J'étais à quelques centimètres d'eux à ce moment précis. Edward allait dire quelque choses quand je me mis face à lui, mis mes mains de part et d'autres de son magnifique visage et me mis à l'embrasser langoureusement. Il répondit à mon baiser, se voulant insistant, en me faisant basculer. Il me remit sur pied, après quelques secondes, toujours ses lèvres collées aux miennes. Je retirais, rien qu'un instant, mes lèvres pour dire :

- Non, désolé mais il n'est pas libre.

La fille avait la bouche grande ouverte… A mes mots elle la referma, tourna les talons et se dirigea, boudeuse, vers ses amis. Je retournais mon visage vers mon Adonis qui avait le plus beau des sourires.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais possessive à ce point.

- Eh bien… maintenant tu le sais, et elle aussi. - dis-je en secouant la tête dans le sens de la fille.

Et il m'embrassa encore une fois.

- Je crois qu'ils ont tous compris que vous étiez ensemble. - dit Emmett en riant.

Nous ne l'avions pas entendu arriver, ainsi que les autres membres de la famille. Tous les étudiants nous regardaient bouche bée. Alice s'approcha de moi sautillante comme jamais.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? - dis-je surprise.

- Non, tu as gagné le jeu.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Tu as gagné le jeu de justesse ! Rosalie n'a eut que trente garçons qui l'ont abordés dans la journée, alors que toi tu en es à trente et un. C'était vraiment serré.

Rosalie me regardait, le visage empreint à la tristesse. Je décidais de m'approcher d'elle doucement et lui dis :

- Désolée.

- Ne le sois surtout pas. Tu es vraiment magnifique habillée et maquillée comme ça, tu as mérité de gagner, c'est juste que…

- Qu'elle est déçue de ne pas pouvoir avoir la maison pour elle et Emmett. - continua Edward à la place de Rosalie.

- Oh… Eh bien… Moi j'ai tout ce que je voulais, une famille, une vie, un homme qui m'aime… Alors… je te laisse cette soirée. Je demanderais à la famille de vous laisser seuls toi et Emmett.

Elle me regarda avec de gros yeux.

- Quoi ?!

- Eh bien je te le laisse. J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, je ne désire rien d'autre et puis, il y aura d'autres rentrées.

Je fus surprise de sa réaction, elle me sauta au cou et me remercia vivement.

Après les embrassades je décidai de repartir avec Edward dans sa Volvo, Alice et Jasper nous accompagnant. Edward prit la parole.

- Bella… Tu sais qu'on retrouvera la maison en ruine si on la leur laisse ?

- Mais non… Ca ne doit pas être aussi terrible.

Il rit à ma remarque :

- Oh si, la dernière fois il ne restait que des ruines…

- Oh… Eh bien on improvisera si cela arrive encore une fois.

Et nous continuâmes de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à notre arrivée à la maison. Nous arrivâmes les derniers.

Quand nous entrâmes, nous les vîmes tous, assis sur les différents canapés de la pièce, nous prîmes place à leur côtés, moi dans les bras d'Edward et Alice dans ceux de Jasper.

Tout le monde parla de sa journée, de ce qu'il avait fait. Carlisle était un des nombreux médecin de l'hôpital de la ville, Esmée une des décoratrices très demandée, Elizabeth, se mit à enseigner la philosophie dans une faculté de Lettres, et Zachary, un professeur dans une faculté de journalisme. Tous avaient l'air d'apprécier leur travail. Nous racontâmes notre journée banale au lycée, nos différents cours, nos professeurs, tous plus fou les uns que les autres, et des élèves par milliers, je leur racontais l'exploit que j'avais fais en gagnant le jeu. Quand ils ont su que j'avais donné une soirée à Rosalie et Emmett, tous firent de grands yeux et regardèrent le couple. D'abord Carlisle me dit à quel point j'avais été généreuse puis il prit la parole en disant :

- Bien alors je vous demande une faveur aussi à vous deux - dit-il en les désignant du doigt - cette fois, ne détruisez pas la maison, je ne voudrais pas que nos voisins se demandent des choses.

Les deux furent surpris de ce commentaire, et se regardèrent en se posant intérieurement de nombreuses questions. Nous continuâmes de parler, et de planifier notre semaine jusqu'au moment où Edward décida de monter, avec moi, dans la chambre. Une fois arrivés j'allais me changer, mis mon pyjama, un haut à bretelles, et un petit short, et une fois fini, je m'installais sur le lit, dans les bras accueillants d'Edward.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 21 : La semaine de folie.**

Je me retrouvais dans les bras d'Edward, lui me caressant les cheveux, jouant avec quelques boucles, moi, décrivant des cercles de mon index, sur son torse. Nous étions tranquillement installés quand Edward se leva brusquement, sans un mot, se dirigea et entra dans notre salle de bain. Je me demandais ce qu'il y faisait, bien qu'il n'y ait pas trente six mille solutions, alors je décidai d'aller voir pour le savoir et quand j'entrais dans la salle de bain, je vis pleins de bougies et des pétales de roses disposés un peu partout, un bain moussant m'attendait. Edward était derrière moi et m'encercla de ses bras, en m'embrassant le cou puis il me dit, entre deux baisers, de sa voix suave :

- Je pensais qu'un bain nous ferait du bien.

Je me retournais et l'embrassais fougueusement. Je remarquai qu'il était déjà en peignoir, un peignoir blanc qui allait très bien avec sa peau aussi blanche.

Je me retirai de son étreinte, lui, continua ses embrassades en descendant le long de mon cou pour que ses lèvres arrivent à hauteur de mon épaule, il laissa alors glisser les bretelles de mon haut puis me retira vivement celui-ci et mon short. Il s'empressa alors d'enlever son peignoir puis se glissa dans la baignoire, maintenant remplie à ras bord d'eau moussante. D'un regard, il m'invita à m'installer à ses côtés, ce que je fis sans aucunes hésitations.

Je me reposais sur son corps marmoréen, lui m'entourait de ses bras et ses mains étaient dans les miennes. Il les leva en l'air, je regardais ma petite main dans la sienne, qui était grande, et il dit :

- J'aime l'idée que nous sommes liés.

- Par un certain lien, nous le sommes. Mais lequel à ton avis ? - dis-je sur un ton de défi.

- Je dirais celui d'un amour incroyable et puissant, n'aillant pas de limites…

- Tu as surement raison. - dis-je en me retournant et en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime Bella, je sais, j'ai l'air ridicule, je n'arrête pas de le dire, et à force on pourrait croire que certains couples ne le pensent pas quand ils le disent trop souvent, mais moi, à chaque fois que je te le dis, je pense chacun des mots et je les ressens, je t'en fais le serment.

Il fit une pause puis reprit :

- Je n'aurais jamais du partir, cela a était le pire des choix que j'ai fait de ma vie, et je le regrette chaque jours…

- Ne te culpabilise pas, je te comprends, si les choses était inversées, j'aurais fais pareil que toi. Moi aussi, je t'aime, n'en doutes jamais. - dis-je en lui prenant le menton des doigts.

Et je l'embrassais avec une envie débordante.

Comme je l'avais dis plus tôt, j'avais tout ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé, une famille qui m'aime, un homme qui m'aime, Edward tout simplement…

Nous restâmes pendant un long moment dans ce bain, la chaleur qu'il dégageait au début ne se faisait plus sentir. Une heure peut-être deux heures après nous décidâmes de sortir. Nous nous habillâmes rapidement et sortîmes de la salle de bain. Alice et Paige nous attendaient, assise sur le lit, les jambes et les bras croisés, en train de discuter mais quand elle nous vit, elles s'arrêtèrent et Alice prit la parole :

- Il faudrait y aller, nous allons être en retard.

Nous les suivîmes à travers la maison pour enfin arriver à l'entrée. Chaque couple prit sa propre voiture, Alexis prit aussi la sienne et nous voilà partis pour le lycée.

Je me retrouvais, bien sûr, sur le siège passager, Edward au volant de sa Volvo, il avait décidé de conduire, même si moi, je le voulais aussi... Nous parlâmes de notre future semaine sans beaucoup d'intérêts quand nous arrivâmes enfin au lycée.

Toutes les voitures étaient déjà garées dans le parking, allant des plus miteuses et vieilles aux plus rapides et belles. Edward se gara rapidement, à l'autre bout du parking, et sortit de la voiture en vitesse pour m'ouvrir la porte tel un gentleman. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et me dirigea vers mon premier cours, mathématiques. Toutes les filles qui se trouvaient là nous regardèrent avec envie, pour Edward, et jalousie, pour moi, je les comprenais…

Chaque cours de la matinée passa lentement, très lentement, je m'ennuyais à un point inimaginable… Puis vint enfin l'heure d'aller à la cantine. Comme le jour précédent je pris, pour seul repas, une simple bouteille d'eau et une salade, une vraie anorexique d'après les humains… Si seulement ils savaient mon régime alimentaire, ils me jugeraient différemment…

Je m'assis à notre grande table, où se trouvait déjà Paige et William, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, Elizabeth et Yann se faisant les yeux doux, et Edward, mon Edward, je m'installais dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Quand je me retournais, je vis toutes les filles, avec la bouche grande ouverte, qui nous regardaient.

- Je pense qu'elles sont jalouses de toi. - dit Edward amusé.

- Oui, je pense aussi.

Il me fit basculer et m'embrassa langoureusement. Le baiser achevé, je vis que tous les garçons de la salle regardaient Edward avec colère.

- Je pense qu'eux aussi sont jaloux de toi - dis-je en montrant les étudiants du doigt.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Ils croyaient qu'ils avaient tous leur chance avec toi et ils voulaient essayés de te parler dans la journée…

- Ils n'ont aucunes chances face à toi - dis-je en l'embrasant.

Nous discutions avec les autres membres et je m'aperçus qu'Alice et les autres Cullen manquaient à l'appel. Bizarre…

Le « repas » terminé Edward et moi, nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre prochain cours. Nous nous promenâmes, dans le couloir, main dans la main, quand un garçon vint à notre rencontre. Il avait l'air sympathique, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les yeux bleus émeraude et un sourire béat illuminait son visage de jeune homme.

- Salut, Bella et.. Edward c'est ça ?

- Oui ? - dîmes-nous en cœur.

- Tenez, venez nombreux - dit-il en nous regardant tous les deux.

Il me tendit une feuille bleue et partit vite à la rencontre d'autres personnes pour surement leur donner le même papier...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? - dit Edward en m'entourant de ses bras et mettant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Je ne sais pas.

Je regardais le bout de papier bleu où il y avait écrit en gros caractères :

Bal de Noël le Vendredi 20 Décembre à partir de 20h.

Venez nombreux.

Nous étions le 17, autant dire qu'il ne s'y prenait pas en avance…

Alice me sauta dans les bras quand j'eus finis de lire le papier, elle n'arrêtait pas de sauter dans tous les sens et de sourire.

- Alice… Où étiez-vous ce midi ?

- Moi aussi tu m'as manqué tu sais ? - dit Emmett en riant.

- Mouais… J'y crois pas trop…

- Mais bien sûr que si. - dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras musclés et me faisant tournoyer au dessus de sa tête en riant très fort.

- Emmett, poses Bella, s'il te plaît. - dit Edward exaspéré.

- Oui, oui… - dit Emmett en me reposant au sol.

J'avais la tête qui tournait, je m'accrochais au pull d'Edward, lui, me prit dans ses bras. Emmett riait aux éclats en voyant ma tête…

- Bref - dit Alice en me regardant reprendre mes esprits - Bella, Emmett, Jasper et Alexis nous ont conduis au centre commercial entre midi, je t'ai acheté une robe superbe, elle tira à merveilles.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien pour le bal, voyons. Nous y allons tous. - dit-elle en désignant tous les membres de la famille se trouvant derrière elle.

Nous arrivâmes devant la salle de Physique - Chimie quand Alice me prit par le bras. Elle me mena à une table et me dit :

- Tu viens à côté de moi.

Edward grogna un instant mais Alice ne fit pas attention et s'installa à côté de la fenêtre, moi, je prenais l'autre place, à côté de l'allée. Edward s'installa juste derrière moi, je sentais son regard sur moi pendant toute l'heure suivante…

Le cours débuta et fut aussi ennuyant que le suivant, l'Espagnole, le seul point positif fut de parler avec Paige et Alice du futur bal et de la tenue qu'elles s'étaient choisies.

La fin de la journée sonna rapidement finalement et je repartais avec Edward, à bord de la Volvo. Il ne me laissa pas conduire, encore une fois... Nous passions le reste de la journée dans notre chambre à nous embrasser, à écouter de la musique et à se parler de tout et de rien.

Le mercredi arriva vite, l'après midi surtout. Nous passions l'après midi à chasser tous ensemble, en famille, se racontant quelques blagues avec les garçons, surtout avec Emmett et Yann, et discutant avec les filles du bal de vendredi, et des différents préparatifs qu'Alice et Paige avaient effectué, autant dire qu'elles étaient devenues comme deux sœurs inséparables.

Le reste de la semaine fut comme le mardi, c'est-à-dire pleins de cours et de professeurs tous plus ennuyant les uns que les autres, et les soirs à me retrouver dans les bras d'Edward à écouter de la musique et à parler de notre vie. Alice m'avait bien sûr interdit de voir à quoi ressemblait la robe qu'elle m'avait choisi, ce qui me frustra énormément, après tout, c'est moi qui la portait…

Nous étions déjà vendredi après midi et je venais de quitter mon dernier cours, accompagnée d'Alice et Edward, nous montâmes dans la Volvo, Alice et Jasper à l'arrière…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 22 : Le bal de Noël.**

Nous sortîmes du parking, Edward roulait plus vite que d'habitude, sur ordre d'Alice, qui voulait se préparer pour le bal.

Une fois arrivés, Alice me mena, sans que je dise au revoir à Edward, jusqu'à sa chambre. Nous entrâmes et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle se retourna pour me faire face et me fit un sourire encourageant mais en même temps machiavélique… Je regardais autour de moi, tous les miroirs étaient cachés par des draps beiges. Je regardais à nouveau dans sa direction mais elle n'était plus là. Je regardais partout, je me demandais où elle se trouvait puis je fus surprise de la voir, la seconde d'après, devant moi, me montrant une housse de couleur blanche qu'elle portait à l'aide de ses deux bras.

En posant la housse, qui contenait sûrement ma robe, sur le lit, elle me dit :

-Vas prendre une douche, je prépare ce qu'il faut pour te maquiller et te coiffer.

- Quoi ? Tu me maquilles et me coiffes ?

- Bien sûr. Aller, vas prendre une douche.

J'étais assez étonnée et en même temps, je m'y attendais de la part d'Alice, elle n'était pas du genre à me laisser faire. Cependant, je ne me fis pas prier, je désirai vraiment prendre une douche. Je rentrais dans la salle de bain, je me déshabillais rapidement et me glissa sous la douche. Malgré ma transformation, je ressentais la chaleur, et j'adorais la sensation que cela me procurait. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles au point que je ne remarquais pas que j'y étais rester une demie heure, Alice me « réveilla » en hurlant à travers la porte.

- Bella, sors d'ici tout de suite.

Je sortis de la douche en vitesse et mis un peignoir, Alice rentra au moment où je nouais le nœud autour de ma taille.

- Bien, maintenant suis-moi.

- Alice…

Elle sortie de la salle de bain avant que j'eus le temps de lui parler. Je la suivais à travers la chambre, et elle s'assit sur le lit. Je restais là, devant elle, quand elle tapota la place qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, elle m'invitait à ses côtés.

Je m'assis rapidement et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Bella, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose…

- Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- Nan, au contraire, tout va bien, extrêmement bien. Bella, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois avec nous, rien n'était pareil avant, tout le monde était triste depuis notre départ de Forks, surtout moi et Edward... J'avoue j'arrive en retard pour te le dire mais tu nous as tous extrêmement manqué, et ce ne serait pas pareil sans toi… - dit-elle émue.

- Moi aussi vous m'avez manqué. Ce n'est pas grave, l'important c'est qu'on est ensemble maintenant.

- Oui tu as raison – dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Elle se retira de notre étreinte après quelques secondes et dit :

- Bon, commençons.

- Alice… Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir tout ça, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les fêtes et que je suis nulle en danse…

- Bella, je te jure qu'Edward t'aidera à danser comme la dernière fois, pour lui, ce n'est pas important que tu saches danser. Je te rappelle que tout est dans le cavalier.

- Oui…

- Bella, tu passeras une excellente soirée, je te le promets.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle me prit la main et me mena à une chaise, devant laquelle se trouvait un grand miroir, le seul qui n'était pas caché par un drap.

Elle commença à me coiffer, elle commença par essayer de dompter ma chevelure et elle me sécha rapidement les cheveux. Une fois secs, elle fit un grand chignon et laissa échapper quelques mèches, qu'elle frisa, le résultat final donnait l'impression que j'étais une princesse. Elle me regarda pour voir le résultat et fit un sourire satisfait.

Elle sortit, d'une trousse de toilette, un nécessaire à maquillage. Elle commença à me maquiller, moi, je laissais faire et ne disais rien. Quand elle eut finit, elle me pria de regarder le résultat. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, un peu réticente, mais fut agréablement surprise en me regardant à travers le miroir. Alice n'en avait pas mis énormément, elle m'avait mis du far à paupière brun clair sur le dessus des yeux, un peu de mascara et du gloss sur les lèvres. Le résultat donnait quelque chose de simple mais d'élégant.

Je la remerciais vivement en lui faisant un gros câlin. Une fois fini, elle me tira rapidement, par le bras, vers la salle de bain. Elle referma la porte et derrière celle-ci je vis la housse qui était accrochée à un cintre. Alice ouvra, doucement, la housse. La robe qui était à l'intérieur était tout simplement magnifique. Elle n'était pas bleue comme je l'attendais, mais chocolat, ce qui irait très bien avec la couleur de mes cheveux. Elle était assez courte, elle descendait jusqu'aux genoux mais cela ne me gêna point. Elle était assez simple et c'est pour cela que je l'aimais. .

Je regardais Alice, qui, elle, n'arrêtait pas de sourire et de sauter partout en voyant la tête que j'affichais…

Elle partie de la salle de bain, me laissant seule pour la mettre. Je la mis rapidement et en sortie. Quand je vis Alice j'étais surprise qu'elle soit déjà préparée, elle avait mis une robe rouge aussi courte que la mienne avait quelques paillettes par-ci par-là. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

- Tout le monde nous attend en bas. Tu es prêtes ?

- Oui je crois…

- D'abord je veux que tu te vois dans un miroir, tu es tellement belle…

Elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire, elle me prit par la main et me mena vers un grand miroir qui était caché. Elle enleva rapidement le draps et quand je vis mon reflet, je me trouvais… très belle…

- Alors ?

- C'est magnifique Alice…

Elle n'arrêtait pas de sautiller et me dit :

- Bon allons y, ils s'impatientent…

Elle se dirigea doucement vers l'entrée de sa chambre quand je lui dis :

- Alice…

Elle se retourna.

- Merci pour tout.

- De rien Bella, je ferais tout pour toi. Allez viens, ils vont encore dire que je te monopolise… - dit-elle en regardant vers l'escalier.

Je la rejoignais et avant de descendre les escaliers, Alice me dit d'attendre qu'elle soit en bas pour que je descende. Quand elle fut en bas de l'escalier, je me décidai. Je descendais doucement quand je les vis tous près de l'escalier, ils étaient tous très beaux et élégants, de vrais dieux. Quand ils me virent, tous restèrent sans voix, tous me regardaient. Je voyais la fierté dans les yeux d'Eva, Zachary, Carlisle et Esmée. Et Edward avait l'air… éblouis… Arrivée en bas de l'escalier. Edward vint à ma rencontre et m'embrassa langoureusement. Il s'écarta une seconde de mes lèvres et dit :

- Tu es… à couper le souffle.

- Merci.

Et je l'embrassais, oubliant le monde autour de nous, plus rien n'avait d'importance à part lui et moi. Emmett ne manqua pas de nous rappeler à l'ordre :

- On est là je vous rappelle… - dit Emmett en faisant mine de tousser.

- On sait - dit Edward avec un petit sourire.

Alice stoppa notre discussion en disant :

- Bon, chaque couple prend une voiture. On se rejoint tous là bas, d'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ils sortirent de la maison, Edward attrapa une châle et le mit sur mes épaules, me disant au passage qu'il m'aimait, ce que j'adorais entendre ces mots sortir de sa bouche… Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre voiture.

Edward m'ouvrit la portière comme un vrai gentleman et alla, à vitesse vampirique, du côté conducteur. Il mit le moteur en route puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le lycée, là où se passait ce bal. Durant le trajet nous discutions quand Edward me dit :

- Rosalie et Emmett ont décidés de prendre ce week-end pour leur soirée seul à seul. Et j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait s'éclipser, je comptais te faire une surprise…

Je le regardai pour déceler la vérité, mais ne trouva rien.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Ce ne serait plus une surprise sinon. - dit-il en détournant le regard vers moi et en me souriant de son sourire en coin.

Nous arrivâmes vite à destination. Il se gara rapidement, m'ouvrit la portière et me prit la main, dans l'autre il avait un CD.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? - lui dis-je en désignant le CD.

- Eh bien… Tu le sauras bientôt.

Le bal se passait dans le gymnase du lycée. Avant de rentrer dans celui-ci Edward me fit signe de me stopper, il se mit en face de moi et me dit en me regardant dans les yeux :

- Bella… J'espère vraiment que la soirée te plaira…

- J'en suis sûre, tu es avec moi. Tout ira bien.

Je mis mes mains dans les siennes et le regarda intensément dans les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux topazes… Je me mis à son niveau, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, après quoi nous entrâmes dans le gymnase avec le sourire.

On ne reconnaissait pas le gymnase tellement il était bombarder de ballons, de rubans et d'autres choses festives… C'était très beau, même si c'était un peu trop. Edward s'approcha de mon oreille et me dit :

- Je reviens tout de suite, restes là, ne bouges pas.

Je le regardais s'éloigner, allant vers le DJ, lui demandant une chose à l'oreille et lui donna le CD.

Moi, pendant ce temps, le garçon, à qui j'avais fais les yeux doux le premier jour en sport, vint à ma rencontre et me dit :

- Ton petit ami… n'est pas avec toi ?

- Il ne va pas tarder.

- Si… si tu veux on peut aller danser…

- Elle ne danse qu'avec moi. - dit Edward en le regardant d'un air mauvais.

- Oh… Bien… Amusez-vous bien alors.

Et il partit sans un mot de plus.

- Mais c'est que tu mordrais…

- Mmmm ça dépend qui… - dit-il en faisant un sourire machiavélique.

La chanson se termina sur sa dernière note et passa à une autre. Je fus surprise en reconnaissant le morceau qu'Edward m'avait composé quand j'étais humaine.

- Edward…

- Je voulais que tout soit parfait… Je voulais te rendre heureuse.

- Je le suis déjà. Mais ça, c'est vraiment… incroyable. - dis-je encore émue.

- M'accordez-vous cette danse, Mlle Swan ? - dit-il en faisant une révérence, me prenant la main et l'embrassa sur son dessus…

- Bien sûr. - dis-je en le regardant amusée.

Et il me mena au centre de la piste de danse. Il garda ma main dans la sienne, de son autre main, il prit la mienne pour la mettre sur sa nuque, et enfin il m'enserra la taille. Nous commençâmes à danser, il se rapprocha de plus en plus de moi, ne laissant plus d'espace entre nous et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas danser, tu le sais très bien. - dis-je encore gênée.

- Mmm, je trouve que tu t'es améliorée… Et, on ne t'a jamais dis que tout était dans le cavalier.

Je fis mine de réfléchir et dis :

- Je crois l'avoir déjà entendu quelque part…

- Bella… j'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée…

- Elle ne peut pas être meilleure. Mais quand as-tu enregistrer ta chanson ?

- Elle était dans… le CD que je t'avais offert… pour ton anniversaire - dit-il en baissant les yeux.

De ma main libre, je pris son menton et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il retira ses lèvres après quelques minutes, moi, j'en demandais encore, j'étais avide de ses lèvres…

Il me fit tourner sur moi-même, me retrouvant dos à lui, mon dos était collé à son torse. Ses bras m'entouraient, et ses lèvres descendirent le long de mon cou, allant très lentement, pour se retrouver sur mon épaule… Il sourit contre ma peau voyant mon empressement.

Emmett se rapprocha avec Rosalie dans ses bras, ils dansaient eux aussi.

- Il vous faudrait une chambre je pense, quoi que, la dernière fois, la chambre a vraiment souffert… - dit Emmett en riant.

- Emmett… Laisses nous… - dit Edward entre deux baisers.

- Il en est hors de question. Et j'avoue frérot que ta chanson est pas mal…

- Merci - dit Edward surpris par ce compliment.

- Ne t'attends pas à d'autres compliments dans l'année. - dit Rosalie, à l'intention d'Edward, en riant.

Et il continua à danser avec Rosalie… Vint le tour d'Alice et de Jasper de venir nous parler.

- Ce week-end sera super, je vous ai fait vos valises. - dit Alice avec un grand sourire

- Qu… Quoi ?!

- Je vous ai fait vos valises, comme ça vous pouvez partir rapidement.

- Euh… Merci… - dis-je encore surprise.

- De rien.

Et ils s'en allèrent en continuant de danser dans une parfaite harmonie…

Notre chanson prit fin et nous continuâmes de danser sur les autres qui suivaient, allant des plus entraînantes aux plus douces…

Nous dansâmes jusqu'au bout de la nuit…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 23 : Retour, discussions, révélations...**

Malgré mes réticences pour la danse, moi et Edward, nous avions dansés toute la nuit, nous ne nous lassions pas de danser dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Vers une heure du matin, nous décidâmes de rentrer à la maison. Rosalie et Emmett avaient pris la maison pour la nuit du samedi, ce qui nous laissait la fin de la nuit pour nous changer et passer encore du temps ensemble dans cette chambre.

Pour le chemin du retour, Edward conduisait, et quelques fois, il quittait la route des yeux, pendant quelques secondes, pour me regarder.

Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, les parents étaient tous dans leur chambre alors nous montâmes tous directement.

Je me dirigeais vers la nôtre, Edward me tenant tendrement la main, et nous entrâmes dans celle-ci. Il referma la porte derrière lui pendant que moi je me dirigeai vers mon dressing.

Il vint, à vitesse vampirique, à mes côtés, enroulant ses bras autour de mon corps. Je me retournais pour lui faire face et l'embrassa en agrippant ses cheveux. Il me rendit mon baiser, le rendant intense. Nous étions tous les deux hors d'haleine quand nous nous séparâmes.

- Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se change… - dis-je en continuant de le regarder dans les yeux, il avait les yeux noirs de désir.

- Tu as sûrement raison. - dit-il en m'embrassant de nouveau.

Je me dégageai rapidement de son étreinte - autrement je n'aurais plus la force de me changer après - et entra dans la salle de bain en prenant, au passage, des affaires de rechange.

Une fois la porte refermée, je vis deux valises, qui m'étaient encore inconnues, disposées dans un coin de la pièce. Je me dirigeai vers elles, ouvris la première, qui était assez grande, et vis quelques vêtements à moi à l'intérieur. Il y avait aussi une lettre, avec mon nom écrit dessus, disposée soigneusement sur les vêtements. Je l'ouvris rapidement et lu :

« Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à la tentation. J'ai mis quelques vêtements à toi et d'autres que j'ai acheté Mercredi dans cette valise. Tu vas passer un des meilleurs week-end romantique de toute ta vie, alors amusez-vous bien. Alice. »

Je posais la lettre sur un meuble et commença à me déshabiller, après quoi je mis les vêtements que j'avais pris plus tôt, un jean et un pull beige.

Je ressortis de la salle de bain et je vis Edward, accoudé au mur face à la baie vitrée, il regardait à travers celle-ci, d'un air pensif. Je me rapprochais de lui, peu à peu, et, arrivée à sa hauteur, mis mes bras autour de sa taille. Il ne fut pas surpris.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A la surprise que je te réserve… J'ai peur que tu sois déçu, que tu ne l'apprécie pas…

- Si ça vient de toi, ce sera parfait.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?

- Je le sais c'est tout, et puis pour moi ce n'est pas le cadeau qui est important, tu le sais très bien, c'est l'intention qui compte réellement. - en disant cela, je me mis face à lui, coincée entre la vitre et lui, je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa, d'abord, gentiment, doucement, puis avec amour et désir. A son tour, il me colla contre la vitre, se faisant insistant et mit ses mains sur mes hanches. Il se rapprocha de moi rendant la distance, entre nous, presque inexistante. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque, pressant mes lèvres contre les siennes, et entourait sa taille de mes jambes. Il se déplaça dans la pièce et me déposa délicatement sur le lit.

Emmett surgit, sans avoir toqué à la porte au préalable, et dit, en nous voyant dans cette position quelque peu gênante :

- Décidément, à chaque fois que vous le faites, je suis là… Je choisis toujours le bon moment pour venir vous déranger…

- Emmett, aurez-tu l'amabilité de partir de cette chambre ? - dit Edward impatient.

- Non, je ne peux pas, Alice m'a demandé de venir dans ta chambre pour te dire d'aller lui parler, elle a quelque chose à te dire.

- Laisses moi deux secondes et je la rejoins dans sa chambre.

Emmett partit à ces mots et Edward m'embrassa de nouveau. Entre deux baisers je lui dis :

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, elle me cache ses pensées en chantant l'Hymne à l'amour d'Edith Piaf. Je reviens tout de suite, je n'aurais pas le temps de te manquer.

Il s'écarta, se remit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Je me mis, rapidement, sur son chemin, referma la porte et l'embrassa.

- Tu es si désirable… - dit-il en ayant les yeux fermés.

Il me colla de plus en plus à lui, m'embrassant avec désir, mais on entendit, à travers la porte, notre petit lutin qui criait :

- Ne m'obligez pas à venir dans votre chambre pour vous séparer…

Je soupirai, déçue de devoir quitter mon Adonis, même pour un court moment, et lui aussi. Il ouvrit la porte et alla voir Alice, dans sa chambre.

Moi, je décidai d'aller voir Alexis. Je devais lui parler, je n'en avais pas eu l'occasion depuis notre retour aux Etats-Unis. Je sortis à mon tour de la chambre et me dirigea, rapidement, vers celle d'Alexis. Je montais l'escalier et arriva près de la grande porte de sa chambre qui était fermée. On pouvait entendre la musique à travers le mur.

Je toquai, convaincue qu'il m'entendrait, il m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis.

Il était couché sur son lit en train de lire un livre, je reconnu la couverture de l'un de mes bouquins préférés, les Hauts de Hurlevent, d'Emily Brontë.

Je m'assis à ses côtés et commença la conversation en demandant simplement :

- Alors, tu as prévu quoi pour ce week-end ?

- Alice et Jasper vont aller rendre visite à la famille des Denali, en Alaska. Ils m'ont proposé de venir avec eux, ils me feront rencontrer les membres de la famille…

- Oh, c'est bien, j'avais peur d'être égoïste de te laisser seul.

- Non… Je comprends totalement. Je sais que tu aimes Edward, cela est assez facile à voir d'ailleurs, rien que quand on était à Volterra tu ne parlais que de lui. - dit il en relevant la tête de son bouquin et en haussant un de ses sourcils.

- C'est pas vrai. - dis-je faussement blessée.

- Lui aussi t'aime, il m'a beaucoup parlé le premier jour du lycée, j'ai appris à le connaître et il ne parlait que de toi lui aussi.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire et continua en disant :

- C'est normal que tu passes du temps avec lui.

- Merci…

Après quelques minutes, je me décidai enfin à lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

- Alexis… Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Cette… solitude… elle ne te pèse pas trop ?

- Eh bien…

Il prit une grande inspiration, inutile pour les vampires, se leva très vite du lit et fit les cents pas à travers toute la pièce.

- Tu vois… Tous les livres que j'ai lu jusque maintenant, tous les films que j'ai vu, au cinéma, ici, racontent tous la même chose, l'amour, un amour impossible ou un coup de foudre entre deux êtres. J'envie chacun de ces personnages, chaque couple de ces mêmes livres, de ces mêmes films. Et surtout, je vous envie tous. - dit-il en baissant la tête, un air coupable s'affichait sur son visage d'ange.

Je me levai rapidement du lit et le pris dans mes bras.

- Toi et Edward, c'était un amour impossible, tu étais humaine et lui, un vampire, et finalement tout s'est arrangé…

- Je sais… Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Tu trouveras la perle rare à ton tour, comme tout le monde ici, j'en suis sûre. Il faut juste que tu sois patient…

- J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'attends quelque part, quelqu'un qui est fait pour moi. J'aimerai tellement la trouver comme toi tu as trouvé Edward… Ou Alice qui a trouvé Jasper…

- Il m'a fallut du temps pour trouver Edward, et regarde maintenant. Tu le trouveras, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te fais confiance pour ça.

- J'espère.

Edward et Alice entrèrent dans la chambre, lui, d'une démarche légère mais pressée, elle, sautillante jusqu'à Alexis. Arrivée près de celui-ci elle dit :

- Alors, tu es prêt ? Nous partons dans cinq minutes.

- Oui, j'ai juste à prendre le livre que j'ai commencé, ma valise et j'arrive. - dit-il en se dirigeant vers son lit.

Alice se mit devant lui et dit :

- Je crois que tu n'en auras pas besoin.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Certaine, allez prends tes valises et viens dans le garage pour qu'on charge la voiture.

Alice partit de la chambre, suivie d'Alexis qui portait sa valise.

Edward, se mit derrière moi, m'enroula de ses bras réconfortant et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Après quelques secondes, il dit :

- Et toi ? Tu es prêtes ?

- Eh bien… Normalement oui. J'aurais besoin d'un livre ?

- Nan, je pense que ce serait un poids de trop pour rien. Alice à tout prévue et c'est dans ta valise.

- Bien alors allons-y.

Il me prit la main et me mena à l'extérieur de la chambre puis à l'extérieur de la maison. Les valises étaient déjà chargées dans la coffre de la voiture. Je me retournais pour faire face à la grande bâtisse, espérant qu'elle survive à Emmett et Rosalie, toute la famille était réunis devant. Nous nous dîmes tous au revoir et prîmes nos voitures respectives. Ce week-end risquait d'être inoubliable d'après Alice…


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 24 : Un week-end romantique et inoubliable.**

Nous étions tous les deux dans la voiture depuis un bon moment, lui, conduisait en serrant très fort le volant.

- Edward ?

Il se retourna, son regard trahissait son anxiété.

- Oui ?

- Tu vas casser le volant si tu continues à le serrer autant.

Il regarda le volant et dit :

- Oh… Désolé…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai… peur… peur que tu n'aimes pas la surprise…

Je voyais sur son visage qu'il disait la vérité.

- Arrêtes-toi.

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtes-toi, s'il te plaît.

Il se gara rapidement sur le côté de la route, enleva sa ceinture de sécurité et se retourna face à moi. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler que je l'embrassais férocement. Il poursuivait notre baiser, le rendant intense.

Après quelques minutes je m'écartai de ses lèvres, j'étais à deux centimètres de lui, et nous étions tous les deux essoufflés… Je le regardais dans les yeux et lui dis :

- Edward… Peu importe que la surprise que tu me réserves ne soit pas à mon goût, même si j'en doute… Je t'aimerais toujours même si tu fais la pire surprise de tous les temps… Alors maintenant arrêtes d'être anxieux, ça ne sert à rien, d'accord ?

- Je t'aime… C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.

Ses yeux reflétaient tout son amour et son sourire était toujours aussi magnifique.

Il remit rapidement sa ceinture et repartis sur la route. Il me prit la main pendant un instant, il la mena jusqu'à ses lèvres et me l'embrassa.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Alexis m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant tout à l'heure quand je discutais avec lui dans sa chambre.

- Ah oui ? Quoi ? - dit-il, en me regardant, surpris.

- Que tu n'arrêtais pas de parler de moi, le premier jour du lycée, quand tu étais avec lui.

Je guettais sa réaction.

- Oh… Je ne pensais pas qu'il allait te dire ça…

S'il avait pu, je pense qu'il aurait rougis…

- Oui. - dis-je avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

- D'accord, j'avoue… - dit-il résigné - Je parlais beaucoup de toi parce que j'étais jaloux.

- Jaloux ?

- Oui, tous les étudiants que tu as croisé le premier jour, ils ne pensaient qu'à toi, ils voulaient te parler, et eux contrairement à moi, en avaient le droit. Je les enviais…

Ce qu'il me disait m'étonnait…

- Tu es sûr que c'est la seule raison ?

- Non… Tu me manquais énormément, et, ce manque, était encore plus grand quand j'étais loin de toi et que je les entendais…

- Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ? A moi aussi tu m'as manqué ce jour-là… - dis-je en sachant que le rouge me montait aux joues.

Je détournais la tête, regardant à travers la vitre de la voiture. Un paysage, étrangement connu, était devant moi… Je me retournais pour regarder Edward, qui lui, me regardait avec un grand sourire sur son visage d'Adonis.

- Edward… Où sommes-nous ?

- A… Forks, c'est ta première surprise du week-end.

- C'est… impossible… Tu as fais ça pour moi ?

- Bien sûr, je ferais tout pour toi, et je pensais que ce serait bien d'être là. Nous allons passer ce week-end à la villa. Elle est prête pour nous.

- Edward, c'est… c'est incroyable. Merci. - dis-je encore émue.

Nous arrivions devant la villa que j'avais quitté il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Edward se gara rapidement dans la garage, qui était toujours aussi grand , et m'ouvrit aussi rapidement la portière de la voiture. Je vis une autre voiture, une Smart grise à l'autre bout du garage.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi y a-t-il une autre voiture dans le garage ?

- Elle est pour toi demain, elle te sera utile.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une surprise.

Je me dirigeai alors vers l'entrée de la maison quand Edward se mit devant moi, il portait tous les bagages que nous avions pris.

- Toi, tu restes ici, moi, je vais ranger les affaires en haut, d'accord ?

- Edward…

- Cette surprise est pour ce soir alors s'il te paît n'entres pas.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et partit en coup de vent vers l'entrée de la maison. Moi, je restais là, je ne voulais pas le contrarier plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, il était aussi très stressé à l'idée que je n'aime pas sa surprise, ce qui attisait ma curiosité…

Je n'eus pas le temps de souffler qu'il était déjà derrière moi, m'enlaçant de ses bras. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, mais atterrissais rapidement sur ses lèvres. Notre baiser fut prolonger pendant plusieurs minutes quand nous nous écartâmes l'un de l'autre, tous les deux essoufflés. Il me prit la main et me dit :

- Voudrais-tu faire une promenade ?

- Cela dépend où et avec qui.

- Eh bien je pensais moi, pour accompagnateur et pour la promenade c'est aussi une surprise.

- Mmmm d'accord.

- Suis-moi. - dit-il avec un sourire coquin.

Nous marchions à pas humain, c'est à dire lentement. Nous nous dirigions vers la forêt quand il me dit :

- Grimpe sur mon dos.

- Quoi ?

Il me prit le bras et me hissa sur son dos, comme quand j'étais humaine.

- Tu sais, maintenant je peux courir aussi vite que toi.

- Je sais, mais je voulais t'avoir encore plus près de moi.

Et il commença à courir, la sensation que j'avais alors était différente de celle que j'avais connu étant humaine. Je n'avais plus peur, je ne m'étalerais pas par terre, je ne serais pas amorphe une fois cette course achevée, je serais tout simplement normale. Je profitais du moment présent, sur le dos de mon Adonis.

Je vis, aux arbres qui défilaient plus lentement, que nous commencions à ralentir, ce qui voulait dire que nous étions bientôt arrivés.

Ce que je vis me rendait encore plus heureuse, la clairière se trouvait devant nous, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, elle était toujours aussi magnifique.

Il me déposa au sol, moi, je me dirigeai vers le centre de notre clairière.

Je regardais tout autour de moi et quand mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward, il avait l'air heureux. Je me rapprochais de lui doucement, puis plus rapidement et lui sauta dessus. Il fut surpris et nous nous écroulâmes sur le sol, moi, hilare et lui aussi. J'étais couchée contre son torse.

- On aurait dit une furie.

- C'était mon but… Edward... Merci, pour tout.

- De rien mon amour.

- Cela va être comma ça ce week-end ?

- Comme quoi ?

- Eh bien, allant de surprise en surprise.

- J'espère.

Nous restions des heures ici, parlant de tout ce qui nous passait par la tête et le soleil commençait sa descente dans le ciel.

Les derniers rayons de soleil, se reflétaient sur nous, rendant notre peau aussi scintillante. Edward me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Ca te vas très bien, tu es… magnifique.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu sais.

Je l'embrassais, ce qu'il me rendit avec passion.

Notre baiser achevé, il me proposa de retourner à la villa ce que j'acceptai rapidement. Il ne me prit pas sur son dos cette fois-ci, je connaissais parfaitement le chemin.

Nous courûmes jusqu'à la villa et arrivés devant celle-ci, il se mit derrière moi, me prit par la taille et me mena à l'intérieur.

Quand j'entrais, tout était magnifique. Seule la lumière des bougies, mises aux quatre coins de la pièce, servait à l'éclairage de la pièce. Des centaines, voire des milliers, de pétales de roses étaient mises sur le sol, allant des bleues aux roses et rouges. Cela donnait un magnifique tapis de pétales, faisant une sorte de chemin qui avait l'air de se diriger vers le premier étage.

Je me retournais pour voir Edward mais il n'était plus là. Je décidai alors de suivre ce chemin. Je montais les escaliers, et, une fois en haut, il se poursuivait vers l'ancienne chambre d'Edward. Quand j'entrais dans celle-ci. Tout était comme avant, le lit doré, le canapé noir en cuir, les centaines de CD disposés sur les étagères. Rien n'avait changé.

La lumière était tamisé, encore des bougies disposés un peu partout au sol, il y avait aussi une musique de fond, je la reconnaissais facilement, Clair de Lune de Debussy.

Edward, qui était derrière moi, me prit doucement la main, me retourna pour me retrouver face à lui, et, de sa main encore libre, me saisit par la hanche pour me rapprocher de lui. Nous commençâmes à danser quand il me dit :

- Ca ne te rappelle rien ?

- Si, la première fois que je suis venue…

- La première fois que je t'ai vu dans cette chambre. J'avoue qu'à l'époque je ne rêvais que de ça, que tu sois dans cette chambre avec moi, dans mes bras.

- Je le suis maintenant.

Il me fit tourner et colla son torse à mon dos. Il commença à m'embrasser le cou et continua en descendant plus bas. Il me refit tourner, pour me trouver face à lui et continua ses baisers. Moi, je m'agrippais à son cou, ramenant son visage près du mien pour pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il portait une chemise que je commençais à la déboutonner, j'y allais doucement, en embrassant chaque parcelle de son torse, mais lui m'enleva mon haut rapidement. Il avait l'air impatient. Je regardais son regard qui était noir de désir.

Je continuais à l'embrasser et nous fûmes nus rapidement. Les embrassades continuèrent jusqu'à ce que nous ne formions plus qu'un.

Le lendemain, en début d'après-midi, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, lui, jouant avec une des mèches de mes cheveux, moi, savourant ce moment puisque personne ne pouvait nous déranger.

Il se releva doucement, mais je l'attirai à nouveau à moi pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Entre deux baisers je lui dis :

- Où comptais-tu aller comme ça ?

- Prendre une douche.

- Mmmm d'accord.

Il resta cependant dans mes bras mais rajouta :

- Bella, n'oublies pas que je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, mais pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- J'en avais envie.

Et il se leva à nouveau, m'embrassant au passage, pour entrer dans notre salle de bain la minute suivante. Moi, je restais là, et continuais à réfléchir sur sa phrase.

Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes je me demandais ce qui le retardait à ce point dans la douche, je commençais à m'inquiéter...

A mon tour, je me leva et me dirigea vers la salle de bain, je rentrais dans celle-ci et ne le trouva pas. Je cherchais partout et vis une enveloppe dorée avec mon nom écrit dessus. Je l'ouvris rapidement et lu la lettre :

« Bella je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. C'est la surprise du jour que je t'ai réservé, je n'ai pas trouvé de meilleur façon de te laisser, je suis désolé.

Malheureusement cette surprise et sous forme de quête, chaque carte mène à un lieu, et ,à la fin, tu me trouveras. Je te verrai plus tard. Je t'aime. Edward. »

Je n'en revenais pas de cette lettre. J'avais eu peur de le perdre, et, finalement, je devais le retrouver grâce à des cartes… De plus, je ne le verrai pas de la journée, ce qui, pour moi, serait dure…

Je décidai alors de commencer au plus vite le jeu, pour le revoir, et, qui sait, peut-être que cela sera amusant...

Je vis une deuxième enveloppe en dessous de la première. Je l'ouvris et y lu :

« Prends une douche, habilles-toi et descends au salon. »

Je retournais dans la chambre, pris des habits dans ma valise, un jean et un t-shirt blanc, et alla prendre un douche aussi vite que je le pouvais.

Une fois fini, je descendais les escaliers pour arriver dans le salon. La seconde enveloppe du jeu se trouvait sur le canapé. Je l'ouvris rapidement et lu :

« Notre lieu préféré »

Pour moi, notre lieu préféré était la clairière, il n'y avait aucun doute. Nous adorions ce lieu et je comprend pourquoi il l'avait choisit, c'était notre premier rendez-vous, ce lieu faisait parti de notre histoire.

Je sortis de la maison et commença à courir, je courais de plus en plus vite, me laissant aller, accélérant à chaque seconde. Je me sentais bien à cet instant, je me sentais libre, encore plus libre que d'habitude. J'arrivais rapidement à la clairière. La troisième enveloppe se trouvait là, en plein milieu de la clairière, au milieu des magnifiques fleurs.

« La où le livre est roi, choisis ton préféré et tu trouvera la prochaine carte »

Le livre est roi… Le seul lieu où un livre peut être le roi est une bibliothèque, mais laquelle ? Je pensais automatiquement à Port Angeles, le seul lieu près de Forks où se trouve une bibliothèque.

Je retournais à la maison pour prendre la voiture. Le trajet serait sûrement un peu plus long mais il pourra me permettre de réfléchir à ce parcours pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Je pris la petite voiture qu'il m'avait réservé pour la journée. Je sortis du garage, longea la petite allée pour atterrir sur la route.

Je roulais rapidement et ne cessait de penser à l'ultime surprise qui m'attendait ce soir. Je savais que ce jeu durerait toute la journée mais j'espérais qu'elle passerait vite…

J'arrivais à l'entrée de la ville et alla directement à la seule bibliothèque qu'il y avait. Une fois garée, je sortis de la voiture et entra dans celle-ci.

Je vis la bibliothécaire et lui demanda :

- Avez-vous vu un jeune homme assez grand, aux cheveux cuivrés et aux yeux couleur or, entrer ici ?

- Oui, il est allé au fond du magasin, et est reparti aussitôt. - me dit-elle en désignant du doigt le fond de la bibliothèque.

- Merci.

Je me dirigea vers le fond, entrais dans la grande rangée d'étagères remplies de livres, et vit qu'un des livres était mal rangé. Je me rapprochais de celui-ci et y lu : « Les Hauts de Hurlevents »

Je savais que c'était Edward qui l'avait pris. Je le pris à mon tour et à la première page je vis l'enveloppe dorée qui y était coincée.

« Souvenir de bal avec Angela et Jessica… le magasin de robe t'attend, une robe t'es réservée »

Le souvenir de bal que j'ai avec Angela et Jessica était le magasin à Port Angeles. Nous y étions allées après les cours pour choisir leur tenue de bal… J'avoue ne pas avoir un très bon souvenir de ce jour, Edward n'était pas là de la journée, il était allé chasser, même si à l'époque je ne le savais pas, et il m'avait atrocement manqué.

Je tenais encore le livre entre les mains et le posais rapidement. Je sortis de la bibliothèque en disant au revoir à la bibliothécaire et me dirigea vers le magasin qui n'était pas très loin.

Quand je vis la vitrine du magasin je rentrais dans celui-ci et commença ma recherche. J'avais l'impression d'être Alice en fouillant le magasin, cherchant ma robe… Je vis des centaines voir des milliers de robes défiler devant mes yeux. Je pris mon temps mais en voyant que le soleil commençait sa descente j'accélérai ma recherche. Je finis par trouver la robe que je cherchais, elle ressemblait parfaitement à la robe que je portait au bal de Forks… Je lu directement l'enveloppe :

« Enfiles ta robe et rejoins moi là où tout a commencé… Je t'aime »

J'avais fini le jeu et je le verrai enfin, j'étais impatiente, mais que me réservait-il ce soir… Je savais exactement où tout avait commencé, où notre histoire avait commencé… Le lycée…

Je sortis du magasin, en payant la robe avant, et alla à ma voiture. Quand j'entrais dans celle-ci je vis un bouquet de roses posé sur le siège passager avec une carte. Je l'ouvris et lu :

« Impatient de te voir dans cette robe. Tu seras magnifique. Je t'aime.

Edward. »

Je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais souri en lisant ces mots, cette lettre. Je mis vite le contact et roula aussi vite pour retourner à la maison et me changer.

Je rentrais dans celle-ci, monta à l'étage et alla prendre une douche.

Elle fut de courte durée, je ne voulais pas trop m'attarder, je voulais revoir Edward au plus vite. Je sortais de celle-ci et alla voir dans ma valise pour les sous-vêtements que j'allais mettre.

Quand j'ouvris la valise je vis une enveloppe, encore une... Quand je la tirais du sac, je vis qu'elle était accroché un sous-vêtement noir que j'avais acheté à Seattle… Le mot était d'Alice…

« Mets celui-là, il lui plaira vraiment.

Bella, je pense que tu devrais laisser tes cheveux comme ça, tu seras magnifique, et pour le maquillage n'en mets pas trop. Il a vraiment pensé à tout. Passes une bonne soirée.

Alice. »

Je mis rapidement le sous-vêtement qu'Alice m'avait choisi, je lui faisais confiance pour ça, et mis la robe par-dessus. Quand je me vis dans le miroir, je reconnu la robe, c'était vraiment celle que je portais au bal de Forks… Je ne mis que du far à paupière gris, pour le maquillage, et descendu les escaliers.

Je sortais de la maison, pris ma voiture et alla en direction du lycée.

Quand j'arriva à destination, je me garais rapidement et sortis de la voiture.

Je pouvais voir qu'un chemin de pétales était dessiné au sol, il se poursuivait vers l'enceinte du lycée. Je le suivais, un peu hésitante et aussi anxieuse, je me demandais toujours ce qu'Edward me réservait, mais entrais malgré tout dans le bâtiment.

Le chemin continuait vers la cantine et quand j'arriva devant la porte je pensais aussitôt à une phrase de l'enveloppe : « Là où tout à commencé… »

Oui… Notre histoire avait commencé derrière cette porte, où je l'avais aperçu pour la première fois…

J'ouvrais la porte, avec un peu de réticence, et entra dans la cantine. Tout était magnifique, il avait créé un décor accueillant et romantique, je ne reconnaissais même plus le lieu. Edward était à l'autre bout de la salle et le chemin de pétales s'arrêtait à ses pieds.

Je continuais ma marche, accélérant à chaque seconde, pour me retrouver près de lui et enfin tomber dans ses bras. Je lui dis :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué…

J'humais son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué.

- A moi aussi, mais en réalité je ne pouvais pas attendre de te voir, alors je t'ai suivis…

Je m'écartai légèrement, lui tenant la main malgré tout et le regarda profondément.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais pourquoi tout ça ?

- Pour me laisser le temps de réfléchir à ce que je voulais te dire…

J'avalais difficilement ma salive mais le laissais continuer.

- Bella… En 100 ans d'existence, je pensais que j'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait ou plutôt tout ce qui me suffisait, et depuis notre rencontre, ma vie a basculé. Quand je t'ai rencontré j'ai vu à quel point ma vie ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue sans toi. J'étais mort avant de te rencontrer et je suis né quand j'ai commencé à t'aimer… Bella, tu es la seule qui a opéré autant de changements en moi, ma famille en est témoin, et je ne changerai ma place pour rien au monde. J'ai tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu, mais la seule chose qui pourrait me rendre plus heureux que je le suis, c'est d'être sûr de passer ma vie, ou plutôt mon éternel, à tes côtés.

Il posa un genoux à terre, sortit un écrin noir de sa poche, et l'ouvrit. La bague était magnifique mais je n'y faisais pas plus attention car il me dit :

- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?

J'étais émue et lui aussi, je le voyais dans ses yeux. La question ne se posait même pas…

- Edward, je le veux.

Et il me mit la bague au doigt. Il se releva et me prit dans ses bras en me faisant tournoyer et en m'embrassant…


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 25 : Annonce.**

J'étais fiancée à Edward depuis quelques minutes et je tournoyais toujours dans ses bras.

Il me relâcha et une chanson se fit entendre, la chanson était la première sur laquelle nous avions dansés, la chanson du bal de Forks quand j'avais encore mon atèle.

Il mit doucement sa main gauche sur ma hanche et me pressa contre son torse, de l'autre il mena mes mains à sa nuque, pour pouvoir m'accrocher à lui, et reposa sa main sur le bas de mes reins. Il dit en levant les yeux au ciel pour faire mine de réfléchir :

- Madame Cullen…

- Je ne le suis pas encore...

Il baissa la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux et sourit en disant :

- Oui, mais j'aime l'imaginer.

- Dans ce cas… Imagine plutôt Madame Masen Cullen…

Nous continuons de danser pendant des heures. Nous flirtions comme des adolescents qui tombent amoureux pour la première fois, ce qui est, dans un sens, vrai. On s'embrassait, on parlait et riait. Nous étions bien et heureux en ce lieu, en ce jour, en cette heure et en cette minute. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, seulement nous comptait…

Le CD cessa et nous décidâmes de rentrer à la villa. Edward me prit la main, nous sortîmes de la cantine et nous marchions dans le couloir quand il s'arrêta devant une salle, se retourna vers moi et me dit :

- Je voulais juste qu'on aille dans cette salle avant de partir.

Il ouvrit la porte et me demanda d'avancer. Je rentrais dans celle-ci, regarda partout autour de moi et reconnu notre ancienne salle de biologie. Je regardais Edward qui s'était installé à la place où nous étions.

- Tu te rappelles la première fois ?

- Comment ne pas m'en souvenir… Quand je suis rentrée dans cette salle, ta réaction m'a… déstabilisé, tu avais l'air énervé contre moi…

- Je ne l'étais pas…

- Je sais, je l'ai su après…

- Bella, tu ne peux pas savoir l'impact que tu as eu sur ma vie. Ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête et dans mon cœur le jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois…

Je m'approchais de lui, doucement, me mit sur ses genoux et entoura son cou de mes bras. Je l'embrassais férocement, et lui, me fit quelques caresses dans le dos, avant de m'encercler de ses bras musclés.

Après quelques minutes il se mit debout, me gardant toujours dans ses bras, et m'emmena à la voiture.

Il me déposa doucement et avec agilité à la place du passager et ferma ma porte. La seconde d'après, il rentra dans la voiture et ferma sa portière pour démarrer sa voiture. Il roula vite en me regardant quelque fois avec un petit sourire, moi, je l'admirais… Malheureusement il arrêta de sourire au moment où il prit le petit chemin qui menait à la villa, ce qui m'inquiéta…

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Notre famille… est là…

- Oh…

Je ne disais rien pendant quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce que j'allais dire et repris :

- Eh bien, nous leur annoncerons la nouvelle plus tôt…

Il me prit doucement la main, la mena à ses lèvres et m'embrassa. Le chemin prit fin et nous nous garâmes rapidement. Il sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir la portière comme un vrai gentleman. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée de la maison.

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée qu'Alice l'ouvrit et me sauta dans les bras. Je pus voir, au dessus de son épaule, que toute la famille au complet était réunis, ainsi qu'une femme qui m'était alors inconnue, assez menue et blonde, qui se trouvait dans les bras d'Alexis.

Alice me lâcha et se précipita dans les bras d'Edward. Elle lui murmura une chose à l'oreille que je ne pus entendre…

Moi, je passais dans les bras de toute la famille et, enfin, j'arrivais face à l'inconnue. Elle me fit un sourire timide et me dit de sa voix cristalline :

- Je m'appelle Tanya Denali, de la famille des Denali en Alaska.

- Moi c'est…

- Isabella Swan - dit-elle en me coupant la parole.

- Isabella Swan maintenant mais bientôt Madame Masen Cullen - dit Alice en me prenant par l'épaule et souriant de toutes ses dents à Tanya.

- Alice…

- Oh, pardon Bella, tu voulais le dire mais tout le monde le savait déjà. En faite, nous avons tous aidés Edward pour sa demande.

- Ah… Oui ?

Je regardais Edward qui avait baissé les yeux d'un air gêné. Alice ajouta aussitôt :

- Oui, mais c'est lui qui a eu toutes les idées, les chansons, le décor, les fleurs, les cartes... Il nous a bien précisé ce qu'il voulait. C'était un vrai commandant, tu aurais du voir, il nous a tellement énervé qu'Emmett a faillit se battre avec lui.

- Alice, je pense que c'était inutile de lui dire tout ça… - dit Edward exaspéré.

- Tout est important mon cher.

Moi, je m'approchais de mon fiancé et lui dis :

- Je t'aime quand même…

Alexis vint à ma rencontre et me demanda :

- Bella, je peux te parler… seul à seul ?

- Bien sûr. Montons.

Et il m'emmena au premier étage, dans la chambre d'Edward et moi. Une fois entrés, il referma la porte derrière lui, il se retourna vers moi et commença son monologue.

- Bella, tu te rappelles de quoi nous avions parlés tous les deux avant que vous ne partiez en week-end ?

- Oui…

- J'ai trouvé la personne qu'il me fallait, que je cherchais depuis longtemps…

- C'est super. C'est Tanya n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. - dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Raconte moi - dis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit.

Il releva la tête, se mit à son tour sur le lit et dit :

- Eh bien… Comme tu le sais, Alice, Jasper et moi sommes allés chez les Denali ce week-end. Le voyage fut long et quand nous arrivâmes, ils me présentèrent à eux. Quand j'ai vu Tanya, j'ai… Comment dire ? Comme dans les livres quand on décrit le coup de foudre... Le souffle coupé, les sueurs froides, le cœur qui bat plus vite… J'avais tous ces symptômes, même si c'est techniquement impossible… J'avais l'impression de revivre… Nous avons beaucoup discutés et puis une chose en entraînant une autre, nous sommes ensemble maintenant.

- Alexis, je ne sais pas quoi dire… Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.

Après ces mots, je le pris dans mes bras et quelques minutes plus tard je le lâchais.

- Merci. Et toi alors ? Tu es fiancée maintenant. A quand le mariage ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore… Nous n'en avons pas encore parlés… Nous devrions descendre les rejoindre, tu dois manquer terriblement à Tanya.

- Et toi à ton fiancé. - dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nous descendîmes des escaliers pour rejoindre nos compagnons. Je m'installais dans les bras d'Edward, sur le fauteuil, alors qu'Alexis prit Tanya dans ses bras en s'installant sur le canapé.

Edward s'amusait avec l'une de mes mèches quand il me dit à l'oreille :

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Carlisle décida de prendre la parole à ce moment là.

- Bien, je voulais vous parler de choses qui se sont passés récemment. D'abord, nous comptons un nouveau membre de la famille, Tanya. - Elle se leva et, aux bras d'Alexis, vint vers Carlisle - Comme vous le savez tous, Tanya fait partie des Denali et puisqu'elle est maintenant avec Alexis, elle a décidé d'habiter avec nous. Elle se fera donc passer pour une nouvelle élève de première. Ensuite, je tiens à féliciter Edward et Bella qui se sont fiancés ce soir.

Emmett l'interrompit en disant et riant par la même occasion :

- Il était temps.

Malheureusement cela lui valu un coup dans les côtes, de la part de Rosalie, et de nombreux regards noirs du reste de la famille.

Carlisle poursuivit alors :

- Je suis désolé de vous annoncer que le mariage ne sera pas pour tout de suite. - Edward se crispa - En effet… Alice a eu une vision de Victoria qui allait nous attaquer… Nous devons commencer à nous entraîner pour une bataille qui approche, surtout toi Bella. Tu as beaucoup trop de pouvoirs et il faut que tu t'entraînes pour les maîtriser et pouvoir les utiliser correctement. Je vous propose donc de commencer à s'entraîner dès demain, après vos cours, pendant quelques heures, et ce, tous les jours que nous avons devant nous. Cela vous convient ?

- Oui. - dîmes-nous en cœur.

- Bien, maintenant nous devrions partir, demain vous avez cours.

Il nous fit un signe de tête et chacun parti avec son compagnon dans sa voiture. Moi et Edward montâmes à l'étage pour ranger nos affaires rapidement.

Une fois nos valises prêtes, nous partîmes pour Vancouver. Au début nous ne parlions pas, Edward avait les doigts crispés au volant, et moi, je le regardai.

- Edward ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- De quoi tu parles ? - dit-il mine de rien.

- De toi, depuis que Carlisle a parlé de la vision d'Alice, tu n'as rien dit.

- Je n'ai rien à dire. - dit-il sèchement.

- Edward… Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? Qu'est-ce qu'Alice a vu ?

- Rien.

- Edward… Je veux savoir…

- Bella, je ne veux pas t'inquiéter pour rien.

- Edward, dis- le moi, s'il te plaît.

Il réfléchissait pendant quelques minutes, il me regarda énormément, pesant sûrement le pour et le contre, puis il dit :

- Alice a vu que tu te faisais… tuer par Victoria…

- Oh…

C'était la seule chose que je pus dire.

Il me regarda, regarda à nouveau la route, me prit la main et dit :

- Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas te le dire.

- Edward, ça va… Et comme tu le dis souvent, les visions d'Alice ne sont pas toujours définitives…

- Oui. J'espère.

Et il commença à décrire des cercles, avec son pouce, sur la paume de ma main. Nous rentrâmes enfin à Vancouver, dans notre grande maison. Je montais directement dans la chambre et décida de prendre une douche. Dans quelques heures, nous recommencions les cours…


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 26 : Entraînement quotidien.**_

_Le lendemain, nous recommencions les cours malheureusement. Je n'avais pas envie que tout cela s'arrête, que ce week-end s'arrête comme ça… Le week-end fut court, rempli d'émotions et de diverses surprises, même si j'avais appris les projets de Victoria, je n'avais pas peur de notre futur… _

_Nous étions tous les deux allongés sur le lit, et moi, j'étais dans les bras d'Edward, me reposant contre son torse. Je n'arrêtais pas de regarder ma main, celle qui avait la bague de fiançailles… Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à sa demande, et plus j'y pensais, plus je me disais que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés, qu'il avait eu raison de le faire comme il l'a fait. C'était romantique, tout comme lui, et cela retraçait toute notre histoire…_

_Edward, qui avait ses bras tout autour de moi, resserrant sa prise pour que nous soyons le plus proche possible, m'interrompit dans mes pensées en disant :_

_- A quoi penses-tu ?_

_- A nous, à notre mariage, à notre futur ensemble…_

_Il se releva du lit rapidement, se mit à ma hauteur, ses yeux en face des miens, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je pouvais sentir son haleine douce et sucrée autour de moi._

_- Je suis impatient que tu sois ma femme._

_Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassa. J'avais envie de lui…_

_Je l'embrassais encore et encore, ne me lassant pas de ses lèvres parfaites, que je ne remarquais même pas que Jasper avait fait irruption dans la chambre…_

_- Vous pouvez arrêter ? Je n'arrive pas à me retenir… Je vais bientôt sauter sur Alice, avec toute cette tension sexuelle qui se dégage de vous deux…_

_Je m'écartais d'Edward, gênée. Je vis Jasper qui avait les cheveux en pagaille et la chemise à moitié ouverte… Je suppose que c'était dut à nos émotions… Je réussis à dire à Jasper, d'une toute petite voix :_

_- Désolée, Jasper._

_Et il partit sans dire un mot de plus. Je me retournais vers Edward, qui n'arrêtait pas de rire. Entre deux rires, il réussi à articuler :_

_- Alors comme ça, tu as envie de moi ?_

_- J'ai toujours envie de toi. – dis-je gênée._

_Il se rapprocha de moi et me dit :_

_- Ne sois pas aussi gênée, moi aussi c'est dure de me retenir, surtout en ce moment…_

_Je l'embrassais de nouveau mais je m'écartais loin de lui la seconde suivante pour éviter toutes tentations. Il avait l'air blessé mais je ne voulais pas retourner près de lui, je rentrais directement dans la salle de bain et m'enfermais à clef. _

_Une fois à l'intérieur, je décidais de prendre une douche pour oublier Edward, même si cela était totalement impossible. Je me déshabillais et y entra rapidement. Comme je le sentais, la douche ne me fit pas oublier mon envie d'Edward… Je sortis de celle-ci seulement dix minutes plus tard._

_Je m'habillais rapidement d'un drap de bain et chercha des vêtements dans toute la pièce. Malheureusement je me rappelais que j'avais oublié d'en prendre, je n'y avais pas pensé… _

_Je sortie de la salle de bain et alla directement dans le dressing sans jeter un œil à Edward._

_Je cherchais rapidement des vêtements quand je trouvais enfin ceux que je cherchais, un jeans et un débardeur bleu avec un cache-cœur noir, et je me retournais vers la sortie du dressing. Malheureusement, un Edward, encore plus beau que jamais, m'attendait devant celle-ci. Il laissa courir son regard sur mon corps, un peu dénudée je dirai, avec un grand sourire sur le visage puis il dit :_

_- Et tu crois que cela aide Jasper si tu es habillée comme ça ?_

_- Non, je sais… Mais j'avais oublié de prendre des vêtements._

_Il acquiesça de la tête, s'approche de mon oreille et dit de sa voix suave :_

_- En tout cas, cette tenue ne me dérange pas._

_J'avais la chair de poule et je savais que ce n'était pas le froid qui causait cela… J'allais m'approcher de ses lèvres quand j'entendis Alice me dire, à travers le mur :_

_- Vous pouvez continuer._

_J'abandonnai l'idée et alla dans la salle de bain. Une fois dedans, je m'habillai et me coiffa pour aller au lycée. Sans m'en rendre compte, les heures étaient passées vite et nous devions déjà partir. _

_Alice me héla du rez-de-chaussée juste au moment où je quittais la salle de bain, Edward n'était plus dans la chambre donc je descendis rapidement et vis que toute la famille était là, ils m'attendaient. _

_Quand je fus en bas, nous partions tous au lycée, les plus jeunes bien sûr… Nous étions deux par voiture, chaque couple était ensemble. Arrivés au lycée, Tanya dut se présenter à l'accueil et nous passâmes toute la journée au lycée. J'avais appris, durant la journée, que Tanya avait beaucoup d'amateur au lycée, ce qui, malheureusement, déplaisait à Alexis…_

_***_

_Sur le chemin du retour, je discutais avec Edward de tout et n'importe quoi. Nous rentrâmes rapidement et une fois à l'intérieur de la villa, Carlisle, qui était vêtu d'une tenue de sport, vint à notre rencontre._

_- Nous commençons l'entraînement dans cinq minutes._

_Et il repartit sans dire un mot de plus. Edward se tourna vers moi et me dit avec un léger sourire :_

_- On devrait aller se changer, nous allons nous entraîner dans le jardin. Et ce, tous les jours._

_- Bien… Alors… Allons-y. _

_Nous montâmes les escaliers pour arriver dans notre chambre. Je pris quelques affaires de sport ainsi qu'Edward et nous nous changeâmes rapidement. Une fois prêts, nous descendîmes pour rejoindre le reste de la famille dans le jardin. Tout le monde était réunis devant Carlisle, ils étaient tous assis dans les bras de leur conjoint. Nous nous installâmes aussi quand Carlisle nous dit :_

_- Bien. J'ai décidé de faire différents groupes, de se mettre par deux ou quatre et s'entraîner, bien sûr, celui qui s'y connait le plus ici, c'est Jasper, - dit-il en montrant Jasper de la main - étant un ancien combattant il connaît plusieurs tactiques. Il vous aidera. Chacun s'entraînera sur les techniques d'attaques et de défenses, et, Bella, -dit-il en me regardant - tu t'es déjà entraînée chez les Volturi mais nous avons découvert tes pouvoirs après, alors il faut que tu apprennes à les maîtriser. Tu t'entraîneras avec Edward, Zachary et Paige aujourd'hui, tu apprendras leur pouvoirs et à les utiliser comme bon te semble. Demain tu t'entraîneras avec Eva et Yann. Et pour les autres jours nous verrons plus tard. _

_Il nous regarda tous, les uns après les autres et dit :_

_- Bien, nous pouvons commencer._

_Moi et Edward nous nous approchions de Paige et Zachary pour aller dans un coin du jardin nous entraîner. Paige vint vers moi et me dit :_

_- Bien… _

_Elle réfléchit un instant et dit en regardant les garçons :_

_- Edward, Zachary, je voudrais rester seule avec Bella pour lui apprendre à utiliser mon pouvoir. _

_Les garçons hochèrent la tête et s'écartèrent un peu de nous. Je pouvais voir qu'Edward avait l'air soucieux malgré la distance qui nous séparait à présent. Paige se retourna vivement vers moi et me dit :_

_- Bien… Tu te souviens de quoi tu pensais pendant l'entraînement, lorsque tu as utilisé mon pouvoir ? Cela pourrait peut-être t'aider._

_Cela remontait un peu, à quelques semaines, mais tout était clair dans ma tête et je me rappelais exactement pourquoi et comment cela s'était passé._

_- Eh bien… Tu avais attaqué Alice et, dans la foulée, tu as attaqué Edward, j'ai protégé Alice et quand j'ai vu ce que tu allais faire, je voulais à tout prix le sauver… Tu connais la suite._

_- Oui, c'est-ce qui nous à tous surpris. J'ai peut-être une idée…_

_- Qu'est-ce que…_

_- Edward, Zachary, vous pouvez venir s'il-vous-plaît ?_

_Ils vinrent et je compris ce qu'elle voulait faire._

_- Paige, je ne crois pas que…_

_- Bella, il faut reproduire ce qui s'est passé donc on va essayer. Edward, Zachary, je vais vous lancer des boules de feu ou d'eau, mais ne bougez pas, d'accord ?_

_Ils acquiescèrent et Paige me lança un clin d'œil en disant :_

_- Je sais que tu vas y arriver, prête ?_

_J'acquiesçais de la tête et elle tenait, à présent, une boule de feu dans la main. Elle la lança rapidement et quand je vis que la boule s'approchait dangereusement d'Edward, je me concentrais. Je voulais réussir pour ma famille, et surtout, pour moi, alors j'essayais d'imaginer une boule d'eau dans ma main, et, la seconde suivante, je vis la boule de feu éteinte grâce à une boule d'eau. Paige me regarda avec un grand sourire et me prit dans ses bras._

_- Je savais que tu allais réussir du premier coup._

_Edward se rapprocha de nous deux et dit :_

_- Tu penses pouvoir recommencer ?_

_- Je… je ne sais pas._

_- Tu pensais à quoi alors ? - dit Paige, la voix remplie de curiosité._

_- Eh bien… J'avais peur, peur de ne pas réussir, et je me suis concentrée, j'ai visualisé la boule dans ma main…_

_- Bien, alors… concentre toi sur ça. Essaie encore._

_Je me concentrai, imaginant encore une fois une boule dans la main, mais cette fois, une boule de feu. La seconde suivante je la tenais entre les doigts. J'arrivais enfin à utiliser ce pouvoir. Zachary me fit un sourire et dit :_

_- Bien, maintenant essaies avec mon don. Essaies sur moi bien sûr._

_- Tu es sûr ?_

_- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je supporte très bien la douleur et puis… Tu ne le feras pas longtemps je pense._

_- Je vais essayer._

_Je n'étais pas sûre de moi. J'avais peur de lui faire du mal, mais j'essayerai. _

_- Bella, ne t'en fais pas. Maintenant fermes les yeux et imagines plusieurs couteaux qui me transpercent de part en part. _

_Je l'écoutais, je fermais les yeux et commençais l'exercice. Je n'entendais aucun cris, rien ne se passait… J'ouvrais les yeux et je voyais que Zachary me regardait avec insistance. _

_- Désolée, mais je n'y arrive pas._

_- Bella, ce n'est pas grave, on va essayer autre chose, dis moi qui tu déteste le plus._

_Je réfléchissais et la seule personne que je voyais et que je n'aimais pas était Victoria._

_- Victoria… - dis-je en baissant les yeux._

_- Bien alors j'ai une idée. Alexis, tu peux venir ?_

_L'intéressé vint et Zachary lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. Il me regarda puis me dit :_

_- Bella, fermes les yeux quelques secondes s'il-te-plaît._

_- Mais…_

_- Bella, fermes les yeux._

_Je l'écoutais même si je n'étais pas vraiment convaincue. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me demandais si je pouvais les ouvrir... Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis Victoria en face de moi._

_- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible._

_Victoria me dit :_

_- Bien sûr que si Bella. Je suis venue pour te tuer comme tu as tué James._

_- Pourquoi maintenant ?_

_- Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? C'est le bon moment, tu es encore faible et inexpérimentée._

_Elle se retourna et alla vers Edward. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle prit son cou entre ses mains, le soulevant du sol, et dit :_

_- Bien, avant de te tuer, je pensais m'amuser encore un peu, je voulais commencer par ta famille, ou plutôt par ton cher et tendre…_

_Elle approcha le visage d'Edward près de ses crocs, me regardant par la même occasion... _

_Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, je ne voulais pas le voir mourir._

_- NON. - criais-je à pleins poumons et fermant les yeux sans que je puisse contrôler mon corps._

_Et un grand cris vint à mes oreilles. Je regardais à présent le corps de Victoria, allongé au sol, quand soudain, à la place de Victoria, il se trouvait Zachary. Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras._

_- Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas._

_- Non, ce n'est rien Bella. Je suis fière de toi. - dit Zachary en se relevant peu à peu, moi, l'aidant du mieux que je pouvais._

_- Je croyais avoir vu Victoria…_

_- Bella, c'était toujours Zachary, Victoria n'était pas là, j'ai seulement utilisé mon pouvoir pour que tu veuilles lui faire du mal. - dit Alexis._

_- Et tu as réussi - dit l'intéressé. - Tu as utilisé mon pouvoir._

_- Oui, mais j'ai failli…_

_- Mais tu ne l'as pas fais. Ne t'inquiète pas. Maintenant… dis moi comment tu as fais ? A quoi as-tu pensé au moment de l'utiliser ?_

_- Eh bien, j'avais peur… encore une fois._

_J'avais l'impression d'être une petite chose fragile, d'avoir peur de tout et de n'importe quoi qui remplissait cette Terre..._

_- Ce n'est pas grave, ta peur t'aide à utiliser tes pouvoirs. Maintenant il faut que tu essaies sans cette peur. Tu voulais faire du mal à Victoria, ,n'est-ce pas ?_

_J'acquiesçais par un signe de tête._

_- Alors, utilises cette force. Essaie à nouveau._

_- Mais je vais te faire mal…_

_- Ce n'est pas grave, regarde, là j'ai survécu, je suis fort - dit-il en bombant le torse - Ne t'inquiètes pas._

_- Humm, et je pense que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal d'avoir les chevilles qui dégonflent. - dit Paige avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres._

_- Hummm… D'accord…_

_J'imaginais une nouvelle fois Victoria à la place de Zachary et essayais à nouveau de lui faire du mal., comme Zachary avait dit plus tôt, j'imaginais les couteaux… Quand j'entendis à nouveau les cris, je savais que j'avais réussi._

_Le reste de l'entraînement, j'apprenais à les maîtriser et les utiliser quand j'en avais envie. Zachary ne bronchait pas ou disait seulement quand il sentait la douleur._

_Vers quatre heures du matin chacun décida d'arrêter et j'avoue que je le voulais aussi. Tout cela m'avait épuisé et la seule chose que je voulais c'était de prendre une douche et me reposer dans les bras d'Edward. Je montais rapidement à l'étage, accompagnée d'Edward. _

_Quand nous fûmes rentrés dans la chambre, je me dirigeai tout de suite vers la salle de bain. Une fois dedans, je pris une longue et bonne douche chaude pour me détendre avant de recommencer une journée de lycée. Quand je sortie je remarquais, une nouvelle fois, que j'avais oublié de prendre des affaires de rechanges… Deux fois en une journée, j'étais vraiment tête en l'air parfois… _

_Je sortie rapidement de la salle de bain, et avant que je ne puisse franchir la porte du dressing, deux grands bras m'encerclèrent. Sans que j'ai le besoin de me retourner, je savais à qui ils appartenaient. _

_Edward me tenait fermement dans ses bras, ne voulant pas me lâcher et n'arrêtant pas d'embrasser mon épaule. Je sentais à ses contact, le sourire qu'il avait sur les lèvres._

_- Cela t'amuses ?_

_- Assez, mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu oublies certaines choses._

_- Peut-être. Mais Jasper ne va pas beaucoup apprécier._

_- Au diable Jasper, et puis, j'en connais une qui ne s'en plaint pas._

_Je pensais automatiquement à Alice, qui, ce matin, nous avait demandé de continuer… Je chassais rapidement cette idée de ma tête et me retourna pour faire face à Edward._

_- Il faut que je me prépares. On en reparle après. - dis-je avec un sourire sadique._

_Je l'embrassais avant de repartir vers la salle de bain, le laissant seul en train de ruminer... Quand j'entrais dans celle-ci, je m'habillais rapidement et en sortie la seconde suivante. Edward se trouvait, maintenant, couché sur le lit, m'attendant tranquillement. Quand je me glissais dans ses bras, me blottissant peu à peu contre son torse, il resserra son étreinte._

_- Alors ? Je n'ai pas été trop longue ? - dis-je avec un grand sourire._

_Il me retourna pour se retrouver sur moi, cependant il ne pesait rien sur mon corps. _

_- Si, tu as été très longue…_

_Et il commença à m'embrasser… Entre deux baisers je réussi à dire :_

_- Eh bien, je suis prête à me faire pardonner…_

_Malheureusement Emmett ne voulait pas que ça se passe ainsi, il entra en disant joyeusement :_

_- Je sais que vous êtes fiancés et que vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez dans votre chambre, mais on doit aller en cours… - dit-il avec un clin d'œil._

_Je regardais notre réveil et je pus voir que les heures étaient passées trop vite, qu'il était déjà l'heure de partir…_

_- Comment se fait-il que tu arrives toujours au mauvais moment ? - dit Edward._

_- Eh bien, c'est la chance… - dit-il avec un grand sourire. - On vous attend en bas._

_Et il descendit, nous laissant seuls… _

_- Je crois que nous devrions y aller._

_Je commençais à me lever quand Edward me ramena contre lui, sur le lit._

_- Encore quelques minutes…_

_- EDWARD… ON VOUS ATTEND. - cria Emmett du rez-de-chaussée… _

_Edward grogna un instant puis décida finalement de descendre…_

_***_

_Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même manière, le lycée, les cours, les filles qui voulaient sortir avec Edward, et les lycéens qui couraient après moi, ce qui causait sa jalousie et la mienne par la même occasion. _

_Nous continuions les entraînements, et quand cela devenait intéressant entre moi et Edward, on se faisait tout le temps interrompre par Emmett ou d'autres membres de la famille…_

_L'entraînement avançait bien, j'avais acquis la plupart de leur pouvoir, et j'avais appris, par la même occasion, le pouvoir de Tanya, elle pouvait se transformer en végétal, en animal et en objets à volonté… _

_Le jour où j'avais appris ce pouvoir je m'étais d'abord transformée en grizzli, sans le vouloir bien sûr, mais cette image s'était imposée à moi, malheureusement, ils ont dut retenir Emmett pour qu'il ne me dévore pas… J'avoue avoir eu peur un instant… _

_Après quoi je m'étais transformée en plusieurs objets, table, chaise, canapé… Je m'étais même transformée en voiture et encore une fois, ils ont du empêcher Emmett de « m'essayer », il voulait savoir si le compteur montait très haut…_

_Au cours de la semaine, j'eus l'occasion de parler, et d'apprendre à connaître Tanya. J'avais appris beaucoup de choses sur elle et son passé, sur sa famille, sa vie avant d'être vampire, et bien sûr elle savait déjà quelques petites choses sur moi grâce à Alice… Nous nous entendions bien et elle avait définitivement oublié Edward, ce qui me rassura. Elle était amoureuse d'Alexis maintenant, ce qui enchantait toute la famille…_

_Le vendredi soir, je continuais de m'entraîner avec les autres membres de la famille, avec Edward, Paige et Zachary surtout, les autres s'entraînaient ensemble. _

_J'essayais d'utiliser les différents pouvoirs que j'avais appris pendant la semaine… _

_Le dernier exercice du jour était de les utiliser les uns après les autres et cela le plus vite possible… Paige n'arrêtait pas d'envoyer des boules de feu, de glaces, d'eau, tout cela de plus en plus vite… Je sentais peu à peu mes forces me quitter mais je continuais l'exercice jusqu'à tomber dans un énorme rêve…_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 27 : Un mauvais rêve.**

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais toujours dans le jardin. Je n'avais pas bougé. Le décor n'avait pas changé mais était devenu plus… morne…

Malheureusement j'étais seule, aucun membre de la famille se trouvait là, ni Alice, ni Paige, ni même Edward, personne n'était à côté de moi, dans la forêt ou dans les environs… Il n'y avait aucun bruit aux alentours, seul le bruit du vent me parvenait aux oreilles.

J'étais encore couchée dans l'herbe, me demandant où j'étais et pourquoi il n'y avait personne, alors je décidai de me relever rapidement pour commencer à les chercher. Une fois debout, j'allais directement dans la maison, je fouillais chaque pièce, chaque chambre, chaque recoin de fond en comble mais je ne trouvais toujours personne, il n'y avait aucune vie contrairement à d'habitude avec la gaieté d'Alice ou encore la chaleur réconfortante de Carlisle et Esmée… Cela commençait sérieusement à m'inquiéter.

Malgré le silence environnant j'avais l'impression d'être épiée, suivie, d'avoir quelqu'un qui savait ce qui se passait et qui prenait plaisir à me voir dans cette situation… La panique montait en moi, je commençais à la sentir…

Quand j'eus finie de faire le tour de la propriété, je fus déçu de voir qu'il n'y avait personne… Je décidai d'étendre les recherches, d'étendre le périmètre à la ville, ou ailleurs, je ne cesserai les recherches… Peut-être que quelqu'un, qui était aussi perdu que moi, pourrait m'aider, je voulais à tout prix les trouver, serrer Edward dans mes bras, sautiller avec Alice, même si ce n'était pas mon genre, entendre les blagues d'Emmett…

Je me dirigeai vers le garage, pris la première voiture, je fus surprise de voir que c'était celle d'Edward, et commença à rouler en direction de Seattle. Il n'y avait aucune voiture aux alentours, je n'en avais croisé aucune pendant le court trajet qui nous séparait de cette ville, et quand j'arrivais enfin, j'était déçue de constater qu'il n'y avait personne… C'était exactement pareil…

Pas un chat, pas une personne, pas même une voiture. Tous les magasins étaient fermés, ou alors ouverts mais sans clients et vendeuses, et les feux tricolores ne marchaient pas ou certains clignotaient comme s'ils étaient en panne... C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus de vie…

Je me mis assise sur le trottoir, déboussolée, j'étais maintenant repliée sur moi même, j'avais replié mes genoux contre ma poitrine, ma tête entre mes genoux. Je commençais à me balancer d'en avant en arrière, parlant maintenant à haute voix.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Je deviens folle, cela ne peut pas être réel… Cela doit être un rêve… Cela ne peut être qu'un rêve…

- A vrai dire, tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité.

Cette voix, je l'aurais reconnu entre milles, elle m'était familière même si je ne l'avais entendu qu'une seule fois, je ne voulais pas l'entendre. C'était la dernière voix que je voulais, que je désirais entendre en ce moment… Victoria… Comment ne pas la reconnaître ? C'était sûrement elle qui avait fait tout ça, la cause de ce monde, de ce rêve…

Je me relevais rapidement, lui faisant face, et j'étais après en en colère.

- Où sommes-nous ? – dis-je d'un ton sévère.

Elle commença à rire et à faire les cents pas. Après un long moment, elle me regarda à nouveau, jaugeant mon état, et me dit :

- Eh bien, regardes autour de toi. - dit-elle en désignant la ville qui nous entourait - Nous sommes à Seattle, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?

- Cesses de jouer avec mes nerfs. Où sommes-nous ?

J'avais détaché chaque mot intentionnellement et attendais ça réponse.

- Oh… Mais dis-moi, tu commences à t'énerver si je ne me trompes pas. Fais attention. Tu n'obtiendras jamais rien si tu continues comme ça.

Elle se mit à marcher autour de moi, décrivant un cercle, se rapprochant peu à peu de moi, comme un lion qui tournait autour de sa proie. J'avais l'impression d'être… chassé…

Elle s'arrêta un instant, se retourna pour me faire face, elle n'était qu'à un mètre, fit un petit sourire hypocrite et me dit enfin :

- Mais je vais être gentille, je vais répondre à tes questions… Mais pas trop tout de même.

Elle fit une longue pause, ce qui me fit perdre patience. Elle cherchait ses mots sans doute et elle dit enfin, en reprenant sa marche :

- Nous sommes… comme dans un rêve, une autre dimension si tu préfères, tu avais raison sur ce point. – dit-elle avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, comme si elle avait du plaisir à me le dire.

- Comment… ? Comment tu as fait ?

- Eh bien, cela est très simple. Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai rencontré d'autres vampires quand je cherchais encore le moyen de te tuer, je suis tombée dessus sans que je le veuille, mais je ne regrette rien bien sûr. Ils avaient des dons… spéciaux, comme toi, ou encore Edward.

A ce nom, je tressaillis. Edward… Il me manquait terriblement… J'aurais tout donné pour le revoir rien qu'une seconde…

- L'un d'entre eux peut nous plonger dans une sorte de rêve comme tu le vois, un parcours initiatique dirons-nous, mais j'ai réussi à lui demander cette… faveur. Bien sûr, aucun pouvoir ne peut être utilisé ici, c'est comme si tu étais humaine, encore fragile, comme avant ta transformation en vampire. Je voulais te rendre… vulnérable. - dit-elle avec une lueur sadique…

- Je… Pourquoi ?

- Tu poses beaucoup trop de question, on ne te l'avait jamais dis auparavant ? La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Mais je vais quand même répondre à celle-ci.

Elle stoppa à nouveau sa marche, se tourna dans ma direction et eut soudain un regard rempli de colère et de rage, mais ses yeux n'étaient pas noirs… Etrange…

- Tu as tué James, tu as tué celui que j'aimais. Bien sûr, j'ai eu la même idée, te priver d'Edward, tuer ton âme sœur, ta moitié, ta vie… Mais avant je voulais que tu souffres, que tu souffres aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Nous dirons que c'est un séjour remplit… d'action et de… souffrance. Enfin… J'espère.

Elle reprit sa marche, continuant de dessiner un cercle dont le point central était moi.

- Victoria, James n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait, je ne regrette pas qu'il soit mort. Il voulait me tuer… C'était moi ou lui et Edward l'a tué pour me sauver.

- Oui, je sais. Et je ne comprend toujours pas comment il a pu te trouver… intéressante. Il sera mort avant toi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il va payer aussi…

Elle continuait de faire ses cents pas, me fixant intensément…

- Et toi ?

Elle s'arrêta instantanément.

- Quoi moi ?

- Eh bien, es-tu aussi vulnérable que moi ?

Elle se mit à rire, d'un rire tonitruant que je n'avais jamais entendu de sa bouche...

- Tu pensais réellement que j'allais te le dire ? Tu es vraiment naïve. Et tu dois t'en douter, je ne te dirai rien du tout.

Elle fit mine de regarder sa montre et reprit :

- Bon il faut que je parte… J'ai un rendez-vous à ne surtout pas manquer. – dit-elle en se rapprochant de plus en plus de mon oreille.

La seconde suivante, elle n'était plus à quelques centimètres de mon oreille, elle avait tout simplement disparue de mon champ de vision…

Je me relevais rapidement et essayais de marcher malgré mes jambes encore engourdies.

Je marchais à travers la ville, toujours personne, je ne voulais pas croire ce qu'elle avait dit, je voulais encore espérer…

Quand j'eus finie de faire le tour de la ville, des magasins, des restaurants, des écoles, des lycées, des hôpitaux ou encore des bibliothèques, je repartie d'ici encore plus désespérée. Je pris la voiture que j'avais prise plus tôt, sachant que courir ne servirait à rien puisque ma vitesse n'existait plus, en direction de la maison.

Le trajet fut aussi court que l'allé, mais je n'arrêtais de réfléchir à tout ce qui s'était passé de puis que j'étais réveillée, ma vie n'avait pas changé depuis que j'étais de nouveau avec Edward, j'étais toujours face à la mort, que je sois vampire ou humaine…

Une fois arrivée, je me laissais aller à divaguer, à réfléchir sur mon futur, sur la suite, sur ce qui m'attendait et ce qu'il va se passer ensuite…

J'étais en train de rêver, j'étais dans un monde parallèle au mien, à la réalité. Je ne pouvais ni m'enfuir, ni me réveiller, ni me battre contre Victoria. Je n'avais aucun de mes pouvoirs, aucunes de mes forces… Je n'avais aucunes options…

Je ne savais même pas quand elle reviendrait pour me tuer, parce que, je savais qu'elle reviendrait pour me tuer, tôt ou tard… Elle ne me laisserait pas vivante, elle ne laisserai pas échapper une chance pareille de me tuer et de se venger par la même occasion.

Mais certaines choses restaient de gros points d'interrogations dans ma tête, elles n'étaient pas encore très claires…

Elle n'a pas voulu me répondre, elle n'a pas voulu répondre à ma dernière question. Était-elle, elle aussi, aussi vulnérable que moi ? Avait-elle subit le changement, elle aussi ? Tout portait à croire qu'elle l'était, elle n'avait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, sa vitesse ou encore sa force pour m'attaquer, ce qui était les premières caractéristiques des vampires normaux, ceux qui n'étaient dotés d'aucun pouvoirs... Elle n'avait pas ses yeux noirs de rage, de colère, ou même de couleur rouges regorgés du sang fraîchement chassé. Ils étaient seulement bleus, bleus comme… une humaine… Imaginer Victoria humaine était tout simplement… inconcevable, elle n'avait aucun cœur, aucune âme depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle a dut oublier l'effet d'être encore humaine, même un instant…

Elle avait sûrement subit ce changement elle aussi. Cela devait être ainsi… Pour me laisser espérer encore et encore…

J'avais peut-être encore mes chances pour survivre ici, pour partir de cette endroit et me réveiller dans les bras sûrs et réconfortants d'Edward…

Je pouvais survivre, il fallait seulement que je réfléchisse, que je trouve une tactique qui me faisait gagner face à Victoria, et que je me batte, que je me batte pour vivre…


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 28 : Solutions…**

J'étais toujours allongée dans le sofa du salon, me remémorant chaque passage que j'avais vécu en si peu de temps, depuis mon retour avec les Cullen, chaque petite chose, des choses sans importances devenaient tout à coup important, chaque moments passés avec eux, chaque baisers d'Edward, chaque blagues d'Emmett, chaque sorties organisées par Alice et Paige, chaque phrases qui avaient été dites, revenaient dans ma tête, résonnaient de plus en plus dans ma tête…La seule chose que je voulais était de retourner auprès de ceux que j'aimais…

Quand j'eus finis de me remémorer tout ça, je commençais à réfléchir à ce… rêve, si on pouvait le définir de cette façon bien sûr…

C'était un monde parallèle au mien, un monde morne, sans aucune vie… Tout avait l'air, ou était, différent et pourtant tout se ressemblait…

Je ressentais chaque chose qui m'entourait. Quand je touchais un livre, un meuble, un mur, un objet, je les sentais dans mes mains comme si je les prenais, je les touchais réellement…

Aussi bizarre soit il, je sentais aussi la présence de toute ma famille, des Volturi et des Cullen, mais d'Edward surtout, ils étaient à côté de moi, ils m'encerclaient, me réconfortaient et me donnaient tous l'amour qu'ils pouvaient me donner… Je désirai les revoir, même une seconde me suffirait…

Il devait sûrement y avoir un moyen de sortir ou, au moins, d'utiliser mes pouvoirs dans cette dimension, mais… lequel…Je devais le trouver pour ma survie, pour retourner parmis les miens…

Je me relevais rapidement du sofa et commença à faire les cents pas à travers la pièce… Je pensais à tous le détails, toutes les choses qui se passaient ici, toutes le choses que Victoria m'avait dit… Une idée me parvint enfin après quelques minutes de réflexion. Et je devais immédiatement la vérifier…

Si tout était pareil dans cette dimension, dans ce monde parallèle, les meubles, les voitures, les paysages, alors le bureau de Carlisle serait, lui aussi, remplit des différents livres qu'il possède, qu'il a acheté au cours de toutes ses recherches et qui parlaient de vampires…

Je montais les escaliers rapidement et entra dans le bureau de Carlisle quand je fus au premier étage. Rien n'avait changé, son bureau, ses livres et ses tableaux qu'il possédait étaient à leur place, ce qui était déjà un bon point pour moi. Maintenant serait le plus dure, il fallait chercher et déterminer si l'un d'eux parlaient bien des rêves comme celui-ci…

Je fouillais dans toute la pièce, surtout dans les grandes bibliothèques que possédait Carlisle, à la recherche des différents livres sur les rêves… Je passais des différents mythes, différentes légendes ou récits retraçant l'histoire des vampires, aux maladies possibles pour eux, d'ailleurs je fus surprise de trouver ce genre de livre, croyant qu'ils étaient immunisés contre toutes les maladies…

Je continuais les recherches quand je vis qu'un des livres à la couverture bleue marine, disposé en dessous de tous les autres sur le bureau de Carlisle, et ayant une petite taille, avait pour titre « Pouvoirs et mythologie » écrit en gros caractères blanc et argent…

Je dégageai les nombreux livres qui se trouvaient au dessus, le pris rapidement, et m'asseyais dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière le bureau de Carlisle. Je sentais toujours leurs présence tout près de moi, comme s'ils me suivaient à travers la pièce…

Et je commença enfin à le feuilleter. Je regardais et touchais chaque page avec délicatesse, ayant peur de les déchirer, de les brûler, ou pire, de perdre le livre et de ne plus avoir de solutions, par un manque de concentration. Je lisais chaque paragraphe de ces même pages pour ne rater aucune miette d'une information pouvant m'être utile plus tard…

Le livre était divisé en deux parties, la mythologie en première et les différents pouvoirs possibles ensuite.

En lisant le livre je pus voir qu'il parlait d'abord de mythologie, de toutes les différentes prophéties qui existaient sur Terre…

Mais après une longue lecture, je vis enfin ce qui m'intéressait le plus, le chapitre portant sur les vampires et leurs rêves, ou, plutôt, leurs quêtes spirituelles…

Quand je lus le livre, je pus enfin comprendre quand je vis ce qu'il y avait écrit sur ce pouvoir.

« Seuls quelques vampires, une dizaine, voir aucun aujourd'hui, sont capables de plonger des personnes dans un coma profond et paisible.

Le patient est ainsi préservé de toutes attaques possible, il est protégé par ce même pouvoir.

C'est alors que commence la quête spirituelle de l'individu…

Chaque rêve peut ainsi caractériser une personne, sa personnalité, peut le rendre meilleur ou, au contraire, le rendre plus méchant, plus menaçant, tout dépend du rêve et de sa quête personnelle...

Le rêve prendra fin quand l'individu trouvera sa voie.

Dans le cas contraire, il restera à jamais coincé dans ce rêve. »

…

« Si le vampire, possédant ce pouvoir, l'utilise à mauvais escient, ce pouvoir devient son contraire.

Il peut ainsi causer la perte de beaucoup de personnes, la perte de nombreuses vies humaines…

Il peut emprisonner ses victimes dans un rêve sans fin, leur fait subir des douleurs psychologiques et émotionnelles jusqu'à la folie elle-même… »

Des victimes, rien de plus, rien de moins… Et j'allais en être une…

J'allais être la suivante, j'allais faire partie de la liste de ses nombreuses victimes…

J'allais, moi aussi, subir ces douleurs et seulement ensuite devenir folle, ou même, pire…

Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire par elle, ou même, par lui, je me battrais pour vivre, pour retourner auprès de ma famille, d'Edward, pour célébrer notre mariage comme nous le désirions, et, surtout, ne plus avoir de problèmes à l'avenir…

Je continuais de lire le livre pour voir l'alternative qui s'offrait peut-être à moi, quand je vis une partie, assez grande, réservée aux vampires dans ces rêves…

« Les humains ne sont pas les seuls êtres pouvant se faire emprisonner dans ces rêves, les vampires, bien qu'ils ne peuvent pas dormir, peuvent subir cette quête comme les humains… Ils peuvent plonger dans leurs moi profond…

Toutefois, un vampire réagit différemment, il est lui aussi dans un coma profond, mais le patient peut se déplacer, peut se déplacer comme dans son rêve, il peut ainsi devenir somnambule. »

…

« Ils ne peuvent pas redevenir humains, ils resteront au stade de vampire quoi qu'il arrive et subiront chaque étape jusqu'à se libérer ou rester dans le rêve. »

Je pris beaucoup de temps avant d'assimiler la nouvelle, j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir réfléchir pendant quelques minutes, j'avais l'impression d'avoir les neurones qui ne se connectaient pas… Jusqu'à ce que mon cerveau repartit, après un petit moment…

Victoria ne m'avait dit que des mensonges depuis le début, elle n'était toujours pas humaine, et, moi non plus d'ailleurs…

Elle voulait seulement me faire douter, elle voulait me faire croire que j'étais faible, que je n'avais aucun pouvoirs pour mieux me tuer.

Je n'avais pas changé, j'étais toujours la même Bella, une vampire possédant des pouvoirs assez puissants pour la détruire, pour les utiliser contre Victoria…

La première information me revint à l'esprit, d'après ce livre, dans la réalité, mon corps bougeait lui aussi, quand je sui allé en ville, quand je suis revenu à la maison, quand je suis montée dans le bureau de Carlisle, mon corps bougeait lui aussi dans la réalité… C'est pour ça que je ressentais ma famille autour de moi depuis le début, ils étaient là, ils devaient sûrement me suivre dans la réalité, pour éviter tout problème avec les humains… Mais… M'entendaient-ils ?

Je reposais délicatement le livre sur le bureau de Carlisle.

- Edward ? Si tu m'entends fais moi bouger ou montre moi que tu es là…

Je me mettais à parler toute seule maintenant… Je devenais sûrement folle, c'était mon tour, j'étais finalement la victime…

Tout à coup ma main commença à bouger sans que je le veuille, je la regardai attentivement, elle bougeait de bas en haut et s'arrêta la seconde d'après…

- Edward… Tu es là… Je t'aime…

Mes mains se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre pour former un cœur… Il m'entendait réellement et lui aussi m'aimait, j'avais besoin de lui plus que tout, de l'entendre, mais ce seul signe de lui me redonna le courage dont j'avais besoin…

- Bien… Victoria m'a emprisonné ici, dans un monde parallèle, elle a put le faire grâce à un autre vampire qu'elle à rencontré, lisez le livre que j'ai trouvé et que j'ai normalement devant moi… Je sais comment m'en sortir, ne tentes rien Edward, s'il te plaît, je m'en sortirais, je vais revenir je te le promet…

Il eut un grand silence et mes mains bougèrent à nouveau, je compris par ce geste qu'il n'était pas d'accord, mais qu'il acceptait malgré tout…

Après cette discussion, ou plutôt, ce monologue, je décidais de retourner dans ma chambre et je m'allongea doucement sur mon lit.

Après un long moment j'entendis des bruits de pas, des pas qui montaient dans les escaliers et qui s'approchaient peu à peu.

Quand je relevais les yeux, je vis que Victoria m'attendait sur le pas de la porte…

Elle était debout et avait la main appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte. Elle avait un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage et me regarda d'un air… satisfait…

Une bataille m'attendait, mais qui allait la gagner ?


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 29 : Le cauchemar continue mais… pour qui ?**

Elle était toujours devant le pas de la porte, la main toujours appuyée contre l'encadrement de la porte, me fixant dans les yeux… Moi, je restais sur place, dans mon fauteuil, j'attendais qu'elle dise quelque chose pour briser le silence environnant...

Après quelques minutes, elle se mit à marcher dans toute la pièce, décrivant un arc de cercle autour de moi, et se décida enfin à parler.

- Bella… Je te jure, cela me désole de te tuer – dit-elle en faisant mine d'être triste, presque résignée à le faire – Enfin… peut-être pas… - se reprit-elle en secouant la tête - Mais j'avoue que tu étais une bonne adversaire pour une humaine, tu avais beaucoup d'alliés, une famille de vampires en plus, et finalement se fut encore plus simple que je le croyais... Il fallait juste te séparer d'eux pendant un petit laps de temps – dit-elle en me regardant avec un grand sourire.

- Tu ne me sépareras jamais d'eux, même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas. Et je crois que tu oublies une chose Victoria.

Elle se stoppa un instant, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?

- Je ne suis plus humaine depuis longtemps

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis désolée de ma confusion, j'oubliais que tu as été transformé…

- Exactement.

- Et… Par qui déjà ?

- Par un du clan des Volturi.

- A oui, c'est vrai…

Elle fit une pause et reprit :

- Bella, tu as aussi oublié une chose, ici, tu es humaine, tu n'as aucun pouvoirs qui peut t'aider pour survivre dans ce monde face à moi.

Je me relevais du lit rapidement, me mis face à elle, à quelques mètres, la regardant de toute ma hauteur et lui dis avec un sourire franc :

- C'est ce que tu crois…

Quand je vis son regard changer, se voiler, passer de son air satisfait qu'elle avait plus tôt à la peur, je sus qu'elle avait comprit où je voulais en venir…

- C'est… impossible. Tu ne peux être qu'humaine…

- Tu crois ? Je ne parierai pas là-dessus à ta place.

Elle se mit en colère, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux toujours aussi bleus que la veille.

- Mais, dis moi Victoria, comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas informée de ceci ? Ton ami ne te l'a pas dit ? Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de cet endroit ?

Je fis une pause, voyant qu'elle se posait des questions…

- Et, dis moi, pour une personne qui croyait savoir tout plus tôt, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être piégée à son propre sort ? D'être peut-être humaine ?

- Je ne te dirai rien.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu as les yeux bleus, non rouges sang ou noirs de colère…

Sa colère continuait de monter en elle, je le ressentais.

Elle se remit à me tourner autour, comme auparavant, croyant que j'étais toujours sa proie, puis d'un coup me sauta dessus, ou plutôt me poussa contre la vitre.

Sous notre poids celle-ci céda, et nous nous retrouvâmes dans le jardin, couchées sur le sol, entourées d'éclats de verre…

Elle se retrouvait au dessus de moi, ses mains entourant mon cou et ses yeux, à près en noirs de colère, plantés dans les miens…

Victoria était redevenue vampire, elle n'avait plus les yeux bleus, elle n'était plus humaine maintenant… Mais cela ne me gênait pas, je préférais me battre contre quelqu'un qui pouvait se défendre face à ma force, à ma vitesse et à mes pouvoirs...

Je me retirais vivement de ses mains, m'écartant un peu plus, pour prendre de la distance par rapport à elle, à vitesse vampirique. Je me mis plus loin en position d'attaque, le dos courbé et les crocs acérées qui étaient sorties. De son côté, elle fit de même.

Nous nous regardions pendant plusieurs minutes, moi, je réfléchissais à la meilleure attaque possible, à la meilleure tactique pour la tuer… Je réfléchissais à toutes celles qui étaient possibles et que j'avais appris avec les Volturi et Jasper…

Après quelques minutes, où nous nous regardions toujours avec intensité, le combat commença enfin.

Nous étions assez éloignées l'une de l'autre mais elle se jeta à nouveau sur moi, ne m'y attendant pas, je réussis malgré tout à rester sur mes pieds, elle, était proche de moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ses mains étaient à nouveau autour de mon cou. Elle rapprocha dangereusement sa bouche de mon cou, l'ouvrant et sortant au passage ces canines blanches et acérées… Elle voulait sûrement me mordre, mais quelques secondes plus tard, je réussis à utiliser toute ma force pour m'écarter légèrement d'elle, après quoi, je lui assénais un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Elle ne lâcha cependant pas mon cou, elle le tenait encore entre ses mains, les resserrant de plus en plus, en étant humaine je serais sûrement morte, c'est alors que je décidai d'activer le don de Zachary, le don que j'avais appris de lui, la faire souffrir par la pensée.

J'imaginais alors plusieurs épées transpercer le corps de Victoria, imaginant chaque épée la traversant de toute part et recommencer plusieurs fois de suite sans jamais s'arrêter... Quand je rouvrais le yeux je pus voir que j'avais réussi, elle avait lâché mon cou et elle se prit le ventre avec ses bras. C'est alors qu'elle s'écarta automatiquement de moi, allant à l'autre bout du jardin...

Je ne la laissais pas le temps de récupérer qu'à mon tour je me jetai sur elle…Elle céda et nous tombâmes toutes les deux à terre, moi, au dessus d'elle. Je la tenais fermement, chacun de ses poignets dans mes mains et mes jambes de part et d'autres de ses hanches pour la bloquer au sol, l'immobiliser. Elle se débattu du mieux qu'elle pouvait, secouant sa tête et ses jambes de tous les côtés, mais je la tenais fermement et elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper de mon étreinte…

A ce moment là, je décidai d'utiliser l'un de mes nombreux pouvoirs contre elle. Je pensais rapidement à une boule de feu, se trouvant dans ma main, mais, à la place, quand j'ouvris les yeux je vis ses mains, dans les miennes, qui étaient rouges comme si elle s'était brûlée avec un fer très chaud. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de rapprocher ses mains de son visage, sûrement à cause du choc, mais je les tenais toujours dans les miennes, ne voulant pas les lâcher de peur qu'elle m'attaque de nouveau.

Quand je décidais de les lâcher, pour l'attaquer à nouveau, elle les ramena automatiquement vers son visage et commença à crier de rage, sa voix était partie des graves pour arriver aux aiguës, et bougeant de plus en plus dans tous les sens... Avant même que je pus lui donner un coup, elle ouvrit rapidement ses yeux, qui reflétaient toute la colère qu'elle éprouvait pour moi, à ce moment même...

Elle se remit en position d'attaques, me regardant méchamment… Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de m'attaquer car moi je commençais déjà à le faire…

Je n'avais pas envie de retenir mes coups avec elle, elle ne méritait aucune pitié, aucune indulgence et ce, surtout de ma part. Alors je les donnais avec beaucoup de force, je lui assénais plusieurs coups de poing ou de coude dans la tête et les côtes, allant de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus vite, pour qu'elle soit un minimum épuisée, même si cela était techniquement impossible pour un vampire…

Je me relevais rapidement, elle, toujours à terre, n'ayant aucunes marques, aucunes blessures, mais se tenant les côtes avec ses mains brûlées. Je me retournais vivement, fis quelque pas, croyant qu'elle allait s'arrêter, qu'elle allait abandonner la partie et ne plus m'attaquer...

- Bella, Bella, Bella - je me retournais vers elle, elle se remit debout, se craquant les os et ayant un grand sourire sur le visage - Tu as beaucoup changé depuis Forks, tu sais ? Tu étais beaucoup plus… peureuse je dirais, tu avais peur de nous et maintenant tu oses attaquer… Je ne te voyais vraiment pas comme ça, tu es devenue presque… comme moi.

Elle commença à rigoler de son rire tonitruant.

- Je ne suis plus la même, c'est vrai, j'ai mûri, je suis devenue vampire et j'ai une famille merveilleuse. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi et je ne le serais jamais.

- Oh que si tu l'es. Tu es devenue plus… dangereuse je dirai. Tu étais une pauvre petite humaine sans importance avant et maintenant, regardes toi… - dit-elle en me désignant de la main.

- Je le suis seulement avec toi. Tu m'obliges à l'être, à le devenir. Tu voulais me tuer je te rappelle, je me défend, rien de plus. - dis-je acide.

- Bella, que tu le veuilles ou non tu as changé, en bien et en mal. - dit-elle en insistant volontairement sur le « et » - Tu es devenue plus… dangereuse, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Malheureusement pour toi, personne ne verra ton grand changement, puisque je vais te tuer avant...

Elle recommença à me sauter dessus, mais, bien avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne je glaçais ses pieds. Elle retomba au sol, toujours aussi gelée, avec un air furieux sur le visage… Je me rapprochais alors de son corps, peu à peu, arrivant près d'elle je m'abaissais à son niveau pour mieux la regarder, je plantais mes yeux dans les siens et lui dis :

- J'ai une vie merveilleuse, j'ai un fiancé et une famille formidable, je pense que je vis mes meilleures années en ce moment, ce que je regrettes le plus pour toi, c'est que tu es tellement obnubilée par ta vengeance, que tu en oublies la vie, tu oublies l'amour et tu ne connaîtras peut-être jamais ça… Je pense que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent…

- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi. Mais je pense que tu resteras sûrement emprisonnée dans ce rêve.

- Nous verrons… J'en prends le risque. Je sais que si je te laisse vivante, ici, tu ne me ramèneras pas non plus dans notre monde, tu me laisseras pourrir ici. Alors… Cela ne changera rien. Je ne gagnerai rien, au contraire, je perdrais au change…

A près en, je tenais une boule de feu dans la main, jouant avec elle en la lançant en l'air et la rattrapant ensuite… Victoria avait les yeux fixés sur la boule…

- Au revoir Victoria.

Elle me regarda à nouveau dans le blanc des yeux, l'air surpris.

- Tu vas me tuer comme ça ? Moi, paralysée et toi, au dessus de moi ?

- Tu voulais quoi ? Une mort plus digne ? Tu ne l'as mérite pas. Je te signale que tu croyais m'emprisonner en tant qu'humaine. C'est toi qui voulait en profiter… - dis-je au bord de la colère.

Elle ne dit rien de plus et attendit la fin…

- Tu as changé, regardes toi…

- Peut-être, mais seulement à cause de toi.

La boule que je tenais plus tôt fut finalement éteinte… Je ne pouvais pas la tuer, je ne m'en sentais pas capable, je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à la tuer…

Malheureusement, elle, n'hésita pas à m'attaquer… Elle me projeta contre un arbre, qui se déracina sous mes pieds, et commença à me donner de nombreux coup au visage…

Je sentais que la colère montait en moi, mais je ne voulais pas la faire sortir… J'avais peur de moi-même, peur de ce que je pouvais faire…

Victoria continuait alors je décidais une fois pour toute de me défendre.

Je recommençais à l'attaquer, allant de plus en plus fort, la colère en moi allait de mon cerveau à mes muscles, me permettant de me battre avec elle, de me défouler sur elle…

Quand j'eus finis, je décidais d'en finir une fois pour toute… Je fermais les yeux et imaginais alors que Victoria prenait feu, de tout son corps jaillirait des flammes…

Je sus que j'avais réussi en entendant ses cris, puis j'ouvris enfin les yeux quand je n'entendis plus Victoria.

La seconde suivante elle n'était plus qu'un temps de cendres et moi j'étais assise à présent…


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 30 : La quête…**

J'étais toujours là, assise sur le sol, près de l'emplacement des cendres de Victoria… Je venais juste de la tuer et je n'en revenais toujours pas… J'avais tué ma pire ennemie, j'avais lutté contre elle jusqu'à épuisement, je devais sûrement être heureuse, je devais sûrement être soulagée de ne plus me battre contre elle ou un autre, mais, à la place, je me sentais… comme… vidée…

Plus je pensais à Victoria, à James, aux Volturi, et plus je me disais que je n'attirais que les ennuis, que je n'étais qu'une catastrophe ambulante, que c'était peut-être mon destin d'être poursuivit ainsi et d'être menacée par le danger…

Je commençais à douter sur la voie que je devais prendre, sur le chemin que je devais empreinter…

Edward m'avait quitté, il y a quelques mois, pour me protéger, pour me préserver du danger, et si c'était moi ? Finalement c'était peut-être moi le danger pour les Cullen, pour les Volturi… Peut-être était-ce moi la personne qui devait tout quitter pour le sauver, lui et sa famille…

Je scrutais l'horizon à la recherche de réponses qui pouvaient m'aider… Le paysage avait tellement changé, tout avait l'air tellement morne avant et maintenant tout resplendissait, il y avait des roses, des marguerites, des tulipes, du lilas et de nombreuses fleurs dont je ne connaissais pas les noms qui couvraient l'ensemble du jardin des Cullen…

Je continuais de regarder l'horizon, le soleil commençait sa course dans le ciel mais je savais que rien n'avait changé, que j'étais toujours dans mon rêve…

Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe doucement, refermant les yeux et me demandant toujours si je devais quitter Edward et ma famille…

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas trouver les réponses que tu cherches…

A ce son, j'ouvrais à nouveau les yeux, regardant la personne qui me faisait face. C'était un homme d'environ vingt ans, peut-être même un peu plus. Il était assez grand et mince mais assez musclé, il avait les cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux, de beaux yeux dorés, signe qu'il était aussi un vampire, et il avait un magnifique sourire qui illuminait son visage. Il portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche et une cravate noire, assez classe et sobre. Il était très élégant.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Ton…

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes et dit :

- Aide spirituel… Je sais, c'est un peu ringard comme nom mais… Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre… - dit-il en poursuivant son sourire.

Je me redressai, me mis debout en me mettant face à lui et lui dis :

- C'est ton… métier ?

- Oui, on peut dire que je t'aide dans ta quête... Tu penses que je porte des costumes avec des cravates comme ça tous les jours. - dit-il en me montrant sa veste - Et, si tu veux et si tu ex très gentille, je peux faire certains commentaires.

- Euhm… Attends deux secondes, c'est toi qui a aidé Victoria à m'enfermer ici ?

- Oui et non, je ne l'ai pas vraiment voulu, je l'ai aidé sans le savoir en vérité. Elle m'avait fait croire qu'elle voulait être ton guide pour ton rêve, ta quête. Et maintenant que tu as réussi à la tuer, c'est à moi de l'être pour toi…

- Et ton nom… ?

- Nicolas, mais tu peux m'appeler Nico… Et toi, c'est Bella.

- Oui… Et maintenant, comment vas-tu m'aider ?

- Je vais t'aider à trouver les réponses à tes questions, en te montrant certains passages de ta vie, cela pourra t'aider. Bien sûr, dans ces flash-back tu ne pourras pas intervenir, tu seras seulement spectatrice.

J'acquiesçais de la tête et il dit :

- Allez, il est temps. Prends ma main.

Il me tendit une main rassurante et après quelques secondes d'hésitations je l'acceptai.

Quand je pris sa main, il eut une grande lumière qui apparut, elle m'enveloppa comme dans un cocon accueillant et chaleureux, puis quand ce fut finit, je vis une scène de ma vie passée…

Nous étions l'intérieur de la maison de Charlie, à Forks, devant la porte d'entrée. Les meubles, qui étaient vieux à mon époque, étaient comme neuf. Je me retournais vers Nicolas et lui dis :

- Pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

- Tu verras…

D'un coup, j'entendis un claquement de porte à l'étage, des pas et des voix se rapprochèrent de nous, je relâchai sa main précipitamment, je me retournais vivement et vis ma mère descendre les escaliers, en furie, me tenant moi dans un de ses bras et tenant un sac de voyage dans l'autre, deux secondes plus tard, je vis aussi mon père la suivre.

- Je vais pourrir ici, si je continue de vivre dans cette ville.

Je n'écoutais pas le reste de la conversation mais ma mère saisit la poignée affichant une mine assez énervée, quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit la porte et la claqua au nez de mon père quand elle fut sortie de la maison. Charlie, qui était sous le choc, resta là pendant une seconde, la bouche grande ouverte. Il ouvrit à nouveau la porte et regarda la voiture de ma mère partir…

Je me retournais vers Nicolas précipitamment, sentant que mes larmes roulaient rapidement sur mes joues et s'écrasèrent sur mon pull…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me montres ça ? - dis-je en montrant la maison de Charlie de mon bras.

- Il fallait que je te le montre - dit-il avec un air désolé. - Tu devais le voir, il le faut pour ta quête.

C'est alors que le paysage autour de nous s'effaça, tout devint blanc à nouveau, le cocon refit vite surface et m'enveloppa, la seconde suivante nous étions revenus au point de départ, nous étions à nouveau dans le jardin des Cullen.

- Il fallait que je te le montre, Cela fait partie de ton histoire. Renée et Charlie étaient ton exemple de couple jusque maintenant, tu as vécu ce divorce jeune et c'est peut-être aussi pour ça que tu as peur pour ton futur avec Edward…

- Mais, je n'ai pas peur… - dis-je plus fort que je ne l'avais voulu.

Je commençais à faire les cents pas à travers le jardin, soudain stressée, angoissée, soucieuse… Tous ces adjectifs me correspondaient bien à ce moment même.

- Tu as peur pour lui, pour ta famille, pour votre futur, pour… votre amour. Tu as peur qu'il te rejette encore une fois, et ce, depuis le jour où vous vous êtes remis ensemble… Tu as vécu pendant tout ce temps avec cette peur insurmontable.

- Je… Peut-être, je ne sais plus où j'en suis… - dis-je en m'arrêtant sur place et en m'asseyant dans l'herbe. - Je l'aime, j'en suis sûre et je sais qu'il m'aime mais j'ai peur qu'il soit comme ma mère, qu'il me rejette comme elle a rejeté mon père après quelques temps, qu'il se lasse de moi…

- Je sais… Maintenant, laisses moi te montrer autre chose…

Il me tendit à nouveau la main, je la pris rapidement en me relevant.

- Tu es prêtes ? - dit-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Peu importe maintenant…

Le paysage disparut à nouveau, laissant un rideau blanc devant nous, me faisant penser à l'hôpital… La seconde suivante, nous nous retrouvions dans la cantine de Forks. Nous étions entourés de monde, des différents élèves qui appartenaient au lycée. Je me revoyais à une des nombreuses tables, au centre de la pièce, à côté de Mike, Jessica, Eric, Angela et les autres…

Je regardais un peu partout dans la salle quand je vis Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, assis dans un coin de la cantine, loin des autres élèves. J'allais pour les rejoindre mais Nicolas m'en empêcha en me tirant en arrière par le bras. Il me regarda, me fixant droit dans les yeux.

- N'oublies pas, tu es seulement spectatrice…

Il s'arrêta un instant, regarda la scène puis dit :

- C'est la première fois que tu l'as vu, tu te rappelles ?

- Comment ne pas m'en souvenir ? - dis-je à mon tour en regardant Edward. - C'était mon premier jour ici et je n'aimais pas l'attention que l'on me portait, tous les élèves voulaient savoir qui j'étais, à quoi je ressemblais… Et c'est la première fois que je les ai vus… J'ai été comme… subjugué par eux…

- Ca on peut le dire, regardes-toi, on dirait que tu vas bientôt baver. - dit-il amusé.

- Eh… Merci, ça m'aide beaucoup ce que tu me dis… - dis-je ironiquement.

- Oui, je sais… Non, réellement, c'est la première fois que tu l'as vu, aperçu… Qu'as-tu ressenti à ce moment précis ?

- Je… J'étais… fascinée par lui et sa famille…

- Je pense aussi… Regardes toi bien, regardes tes yeux, ils pétillaient à cet instant…

- Oui… On dirait...

- SCENE SUIVANTE. - dit-il en criant, il se retourna vers moi et me dit en souriant - On dirait un réalisateur.

- Ouais… Heureusement, ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre - dis-je en souriant

- C'est sûr, ils auraient trop peur.

- Sûrement, où alors ils seraient fascinés.

Nous rîmes un instant puis il reprit :

- Bon allez, il faut que je te montre autre chose.

Le paysage changea à nouveau, passant d'un bleu assez clair à la salle de biologie.

Je voyais Edward assis sur l'une des paillasses de la salle de classe, moi, je venais d'entrer dans la salle, faisant signer mon mot à M. Banner.

Je me voyais, m'asseoir doucement à ma place, posant mes affaires sur la paillasse, à côté d'Edward, lui, me regardant avec colère et animosité…

- Et là, te rappelles-tu ?

- Oui… Je me demandais pourquoi il ne m'aimait pas, qu'est-ce que j'avais fais de mal pour qu'il réagisse comme ça…

- Il t'aimait sans le savoir. Malheureusement pour toi, à cet instant, il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de te tuer, de t'emmener quelque part pour te dévorer tout crut… Crois moi, quand il est monté dans sa voiture, il se sentait coupable d'avoir pensé ça… Et maintenant…

Il se concentra un instant, en fermant les yeux, moi, je regardais tout autour de moi, voyant le monde devant moi défiler à une vitesse incroyable, tous les élèves se pressent chacun son tour, c'était comme des machines, qui ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter...

D'un coup, tout reprit sa vitesse normale… Je me voyais, assise à la paillasse, regardant mes dessins. L'instant d'après, je voyais Edward entrer dans la salle de classe, s'approchant de la paillasse, tirant son tabouret et s'asseyant.

« Je m'appelle Edward Cullen. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de me présenter, la semaine dernière. Tu dois être Bella Swan. »

- C'était les premiers mot qu'il t'a dit…

- Oui, c'est la première fois que j'ai entendu sa magnifique voix. - dis-je en regardant Edward émerveillée, sa voix m'avait tellement manqué que l'entendre était comme un cadeau du ciel.

- Et c'est là que tu t'es rendue compte que tu l'aimais. Il t'avait manqué toute la semaine et tu t'es rendue compte de l'importance de ton amour pour lui.

- Oui…

- Et là, votre premier baiser.

Le paysage devant moi n'était plus le même, nous étions, maintenant, dans la lisière de la forêt. Je me voyais assise par terre, pale, et Edward à côté de moi.

« En chemin, je réfléchissais…

- A la meilleure façon d'éviter les arbres, j'espère.

- Petite sotte. Courir est une deuxième nature chez moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser.

- Frimeur.

- Non, je réfléchissais à un truc que j'ai envie d'essayer. »

Il me prit le visage et m'embrassa après des secondes d'hésitations…

- Oui, cela a été le premier de nos nombreux baisers. Merci de me montrer tout ça.

- J'ai encore deux choses à te montrer.

- Allons-y.

- Cela risque d'être éprouvant mais il faut que tu le vois.

Le paysage, qui était devant nous, devint celui du parking du lycée de Forks. L'accident de l'année précédente venait d'avoir eu lieu, les deux voitures étaient collées l'une à l'autre, et moi et Edward entre, lui, me tenant dans ses bras et me regardant en ayant peur de ma future réaction, et moi, le regardant avec admiration et incompréhension.

Tout changea à nouveau et tout devint plus sombre d'un coup, maintenant, nous nous retrouvions dans le studio de danse de Phoenix. J'étais allongé au sol, luttant contre la morsure de James qui me faisait atrocement mal. Edward avait les dents près du cou de James, luttant contre lui pour le tuer.

- James a certes était un épisode assez dur et assez violent, mais l'amour ne serait pas l'amour sans ses combats. Edward s'est battu pour toi, pour vous. Malgré toutes les fois où tu es allée à l'hôpital, pour l'accident, pour James, tu es là, avec moi et en vie… Ce n'est pas toi qui attire les ennuis, il ne faut pas que tu croies cela, il faut juste que tu continues de vivre malgré tout ça.

- Merci encore pour tout ça.

- Bien, je pense que tu es prêtes.

- Pour ?

- Pour retourner chez toi.

Il me lâcha la main et me dit :

- Malgré toutes les épreuves que tu as vécu, continues de vivre. Au revoir, Bella.

Il me fit un sourire et tout devint noir devant moi.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapitre 31 : PDV d'Edward.

**Bella venait de tomber dans les pommes mais je la rattrapais de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je la tenais dans mes bras, essayant tant bien que mal de la réveiller, en lui parlant, en la secouant, mais rien ne marcha…**

**Tout le monde s'était empressé de me rejoindre, ils étaient tous autour de moi. Chacun se demandant ce qu'il se passait…**

_**Elle va bien ? (Alice)**_

_**Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? (Paige et Elizabeth)**_

_**Que lui arrive-t-il ? (Carlisle)**_

_**Ma pauvre chérie… (Esmée)**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la sœurette ? (Emmett)**_

**- Stop, arrêtez. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a… - dis-je à la fois énervé et déboussolé…**

**Je n'arrêtais pas de m'inquiéter pour elle, me demandant ce qui se passait derrière ce sommeil, malheureusement je n'avais aucune réponse à ces questions, ni Carlisle…**

**D'un coup, les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent mais ils n'étaient pas de leur couleur naturelle, ils n'étaient plus or. Ils étaient blancs comme si elle était vidée, comme si c'était une coquille vide… Ce n'était pas Bella, c'était comme… son fantôme…**

**- Bella, tu es là ?**

**- Elle ne te répondra pas, Edward. – dit Carlisle désolé.**

**Je le regardait à mon tour mais revenu vite à Bella qui avait bougé…**

**Elle regarda partout autour d'elle, scrutant l'horizon, son visage reflétait la peur et le doute qu'elle ressentait à cet instant.**

**Elle se releva rapidement, sans faire attention à mes bras se trouvant autour d'elle, et alla dans la maison, seule, sans aucune aide pour l'y emmener. Nous la suivîmes tous pour voir où elle se dirigeait… Elle fit le tour des chambres et des différentes pièces, elle fit même le tour de la maison mais quand elle eut finit ses recherches, elle se dirigea vers le garage, entra à l'intérieur et prit ma Volvo sans hésiter. A mon tour, je montais rapidement dans celle-ci pour ne pas la laisser seule face au monde qui l'entoure. **

**Nous sortîmes du garage à une vitesse hallucinante, même pour moi, et prîmes la route en direction de Seattle malgré la nuit qui était tombée… Bella n'arrêtait pas de regarder tout autour d'elle, elle avait peur, cela se voyait, et moi aussi...**

**Quand on arriva à Seattle, elle sortit de la voiture, aussi rapidement qu'elle y était entrée plus tôt, et fouilla partout. Elle regarda toutes les bibliothèques, tous les magasins, toutes les écoles sans qu'elle ait trouvé son bonheur…**

**Après de longues recherches, elle s'arrêta enfin sur le trottoir. Elle s'assit et se replia sur elle-même, ses genoux contre sa poitrine et sa tête entre ses genoux. Pour se calmer, elle se balança d'en avant en arrière.**

**- Ce n'est pas possible… Je deviens folle, cela ne peut pas être réel… Cela doit être un rêve… Cela ne peut être qu'un rêve…**

**C'était les premiers mots qu'elle me disait depuis l'accident.**

**- A vrai dire, tu n'es pas si loin de la vérité.**

**Je me retournais instantanément vers la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase… Victoria… J'étais tellement focalisé sur Bella, que je n'avais pas entendu ses pensées et que je n'avais pas réfléchi à la cause…**

**Tout prenait un sens, tout devenait plus clair maintenant. Tout avait été orchestré par elle et seulement elle, elle l'avait rendu comme ça, comme un… zombie… Elle voulait se venger et nous ne savions pas encore comment, c'était finalement ça son idée de vengeance…**

**En une seconde, je fus assez près d'elle pour essayer de la tuer, pour essayer de lui attraper le cou, mais quand je la touchais, je sentis un champ de force électrique qui émanait d'elle. La seconde suivante, je fus projeté à quelques mètres d'elles. **

**Elles continuaient leur discussion malgré tout, et moi, je les écoutais, essayant de trouver un moyen de protéger Bella. Bella s'était relevée et lui faisait face. Je voyais sa colère grandir de seconde en seconde… **

**- Où sommes-nous ?**

**Victoria rit à sa question et commença à marcher.**

**- Eh bien, regardes autour de toi. - dit-elle en désignant la ville - Nous sommes à Seattle, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué ?**

**- Cesses de jouer avec mes nerfs. Où sommes-nous ?**

**Bella était plus en colère que jamais, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça… Elle n'était plus la douce Bella que je connaissais. Elle avait l'air… dangereuse.**

**- Oh… Mais dis-moi, tu commences à t'énerver si je ne me trompes pas. Fais attention. Tu n'obtiendras jamais rien si tu continues comme ça.**

**Victoria marcha autour d'elle comme une lionne autour de sa proie, ce qui me fit frissonné un instant, je n'aimais pas imaginer Bella comme une proie…**

_**Je n'ai qu'à faire un petit saut et elle est à moi… (Victoria)**_

**- Si tu oses la toucher, ne serait-ce que d'un cheveux, je te tuerai de mes mains, je te le promets. - hurlai-je sans me contrôler…**

**Elle s'arrêta à ce moment précis, se retourna vers Bella, étant toute proche d'elle, à quelques centimètres seulement, et dit :**

**- Mais je vais être gentille, je vais répondre à tes questions… Mais pas trop tout de même.**

_**Je crois que je suis trop gentille avec elle (Victoria)**_

**Je me retenais de lui sauter à nouveau au cou. Elle s'arrêta un instant puis dit en reprenant sa marche :**

**- Nous sommes… comme dans un rêve, une autre dimension si tu préfères, tu avais raison sur ce point. **

**- Comment… ? Comment tu as fait ?**

**- Eh bien, cela est très simple. Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai rencontré d'autres vampires quand je cherchais encore le moyen de te tuer, je suis tombée dessus sans que je le veuille, mais je ne regrette rien bien sûr. Ils avaient des dons… spéciaux, comme toi, ou encore Edward.**

**Je voyais Bella tressaillir à cet instant, était-ce à cause de mon prénom ? Était-ce de ma faute ? **

**- L'un d'entre eux peut nous plonger dans une sorte de rêve comme tu le vois, un parcours initiatique dirons-nous, mais j'ai réussi à lui demander cette… faveur. Bien sûr, aucun pouvoir ne peut être utilisé ici, c'est comme si tu étais humaine, encore fragile, comme avant ta transformation en vampire. Je voulais te rendre… vulnérable. **

_**Et tu l'es. Tu ne seras qu'une petite chose fragile entre mes mains… (Victoria)**_

**Je la détestai de plus en plus, ma colère envers elle ne cessait de grandir à chaque seconde qui passait. Elle voulait la tuer, elle l'avait rendue faible, sans défenses, tout cela pour lui faire plus de mal… Et tout cela était de ma faute… Je n'aurais pas dû rencontrer Bella, je n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureux d'elle, je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule aussi longtemps… **

**- Je… Pourquoi ?**

_**Comment osait-elle le demander ? Ne le sait-elle pas ? (Victoria)**_

**- Tu poses beaucoup trop de question, on ne te l'avait jamais dis auparavant ? La curiosité est un vilain défaut. Mais je vais quand même répondre à celle-ci.**

**Victoria s'arrêta à nouveau et se tourna vers Bella. Je voyais toute la haine qu'elle ressentait envers elle dans ses yeux…**

**- Tu as tué James, tu as tué celui que j'aimais. Bien sûr, j'ai eu la même idée, te priver d'Edward, tuer ton âme sœur, ta moitié, ta vie… Mais avant je voulais que tu souffres, que tu souffres aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Nous dirons que c'est un séjour remplit… d'action et de… souffrance. Enfin… J'espère.**

**Elle reprit sa marche nerveuse, tournant à nouveau autour de Bella.**

**- Victoria, James n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait, je ne regrette pas qu'il soit mort. Il voulait me tuer… C'était moi ou lui et Edward l'a tué pour me sauver.**

_**Justement. (Victoria)**_

**- Oui, je sais. Et je ne comprend toujours pas comment il a pu te trouver… intéressante. Il sera mort avant toi, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il va payer aussi…**

**- Et toi ?**

**Elle s'arrêta, se posant de nombreuses questions…**

**- Quoi moi ?**

**- Eh bien, es-tu aussi vulnérable que moi ?**

_**Bête, naïve… (Victoria)**_

**A sa pensée je commençais à grogner…**

**- Tu pensais réellement que j'allais te le dire ? Tu es vraiment naïve. Et tu dois t'en douter, je ne te dirai rien du tout.**

**Victoria regarda sa montre imaginaire en disant :**

**- Bon il faut que je parte… J'ai un rendez-vous à ne surtout pas manquer. - dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'oreille de Bella.**

**La couleur de ses yeux changea à nouveau, ils n'étaient plus blancs mais rouges comme du sang maintenant. Elle se tourna vers moi, avec un sourire sadique qui étirait ses lèvres, et dit :**

**- Bonjour Edward. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?**

**- Qu'as-tu fais à Bella ? - dis-je hors de moi.**

**- La politesse n'est pas vraiment ton fort à ce que je vois. Je te connaissais plus poli… Tu as dus suivre notre discussion, nan ?**

**- Exact.**

**- Eh bien, c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir.**

**- Je ne te crois pas. Comment appelles-tu le champs de force électrique qui te protégeait plus tôt ?**

**- Un petit tour que j'ai appris par un ami…**

**- Tu as des amis maintenant ? Etonnant.**

**- Crois-le ou non, mais je dois partir, je ne t'oublierais pas, ne t'inquiètes pas.**

**- Tu crois que je…**

**Elle se volatilisa sans que je n'eus le temps de lui dire l'intégralité de ma phrase, de mes pensées… **

**Je me retournais vers Bella, qui, pendant ce temps, s'était remise debout et recommençait ses recherches… Elle chercha partout, dans des magasins, des restaurants, des écoles, des lycées, des hôpitaux, des bibliothèques mais quand elle eut finit, elle reprit la voiture, dans laquelle je rentrais avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, en direction de la villa…**

**Le trajet fut court, mais je n'arrêtais pas de regarder Bella, de regarder ses yeux, de la regarder. Elle était à côté de moi et pourtant elle me manquait terriblement, sa personnalité, son caractère, tout me manquait en elle… Je pouvais voir à ses yeux qu'elle avait perdu espoir…Le soleil commençait à se lever doucement devant nous…**

**Quand nous arrivâmes à la villa, elle sortit rapidement de la voiture ce que je fis aussi, rapidement pour ne pas la perdre. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur de la maison, elle, les yeux dans le vague, et elle s'allongea sur le sofa du salon entre Emmett et Jasper. Tous deux la regardait avec de grands yeux remplis de tristesse, de confusion et de questions par-dessus tout…**

**Tout le monde était là, Carlisle avait pris quelques jours de repos pour chercher une solution à l'état de Bella, et tout le monde était dans le salon, inquiet…**

**- Carlisle ? - criais-je dans toute la maison**

**Aussitôt il apparut, avec plusieurs livres dans les mains.**

**- Edward. Qu'y a-t-il ? - dit-il en regardant Bella.**

**- J'ai vu Victoria, je pense qu'elle peut contrôler tout ça. Elle… Elle a dit à Bella qu'elle était dans une autre dimension, un monde parallèle au nôtre. Mais elle ne lui a pas tout dit, j'en suis sûr…**

**- Calme toi… J'ai commencé les recherches, je n'ai encore rien trouvé, mais je vais continuer… Je suis désolé Edward…**

**Je commençais à perdre espoir, me demandant comment Bella survivrait à l'attaque de Victoria… Elle lui avait dit plus tôt qu'elle était vulnérable, qu'elle ne pourrait pas se défendre, et je me demandais comment elle s'en sortirait…**

**A ce moment, Bella se remit sur ses pieds et commença à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.. Chaque membre de la famille la regardait, la suivait du regard, se demandant pourquoi elle faisait tout cela… En une fraction de seconde elle disparut de notre champ de vision. **

_**Où est-elle ? (Emmett) **_

**Tout le monde eut peur pendant un instant, mais cette peur disparut rapidement quand on entendit des pas dans les escaliers… Cela devait sûrement être elle… **

**Je montais à mon tour et la retrouvais dans le bureau de Carlisle. Elle était près de la bibliothèque alors que Carlisle était dans un coin, près de la porte, la regardant chercher partout… Elle était en train de regarder tous les livres que possédait Carlisle… J'allais l'approcher quand Carlisle me retint le bras.**

**- Laisse-la chercher Edward…**

**Je me résignai à la laisser poursuivre ses recherches quand elle s'arrêta, un instant, sur un des livres qui était posé sur le bureau de Carlisle. Elle le prit rapidement et commença à le feuilleter. **

**Je m'approchais finalement, regardant chaque passage qu'elle lisait et pus découvrir, en même temps qu'elle, ce qui se passait… **

**J'étais de plus en plus en colère contre Victoria, elle n'avait fait que mentir à Bella, elle a voulut la faire douter rien de plus, mais c'est elle qui en paiera le prix et pas Bella…**

**Elle reposa le livre délicatement sur le bureau et dit :**

**- Edward ?**

**Je fus surpris d'entendre mon prénom sortir de sa magnifique bouche mais j'étais malgré tout heureux de l'entendre… Je voulais l'entendre depuis qu'elle était tombée dans ce rêve… J'aurais tout donner pour l'entendre…**

**- Si tu m'entends fais moi bouger ou montre moi que tu es là…**

**Je me rapprochais d'elle, assez réticent, pris sa main dans la mienne, sans retenir mes gestes, et commença à la bouger de bas en haut. Je m'arrêtais la seconde suivante.**

**- Edward… Tu es là… Je t'aime…**

**Ces mots… Je voulais continuer à les entendre, je voulais continuer à rêver, je voulais qu'elle me revienne au plus vite… Mon cerveau divagua et ordonna à mes mains de prendre les siennes. Je voulais lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais alors je formais la seule chose qu'elle pourrait comprendre, même dans son monde. Je lui fis un cœur avec ses mains…**

**- Bien… Victoria m'a emprisonné ici, dans un monde parallèle, elle a put le faire grâce à un autre vampire qu'elle à rencontré, lisez le livre que j'ai trouvé et que j'ai normalement devant moi… Je sais comment m'en sortir, ne tentes rien Edward, s'il te plaît, je m'en sortirais, je vais revenir je te le promet…**

**Elle voulait se battre contre Victoria et elle ne voulait pas que je le fasse à sa place. Elle voulait le faire seule, sans aucune aide… **

**Malheureusement cette décision ne m'appartenait pas, je ne pouvais pas me battre contre Victoria… J'étais vulnérable face à elle et j'étais en colère contre moi-même de l'être… J'allais peut-être la voir souffrir, voir la femme de ma vie mourir, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider…**

**Je tenais toujours ses petites mains dans les miennes alors je décidais de les bouger pour lui montrer que malgré tout, j'étais d'accord… Je relâchai ses mains, ne le désirant pourtant pas, et commença à la regarder… **

**Après quelques secondes, elle alla dans notre chambre, s'allonger sur notre lit… Je l'avais suivis et quand j'arrivai près du lit, je m'étendis à côté d'elle, la prenant doucement dans mes bras. Malheureusement, elle ne le sentit pas…**

**Nous étions tous les deux mais je sentais la présence de Victoria toute proche, je la sentais à quelques mètres de nous…. J'eus confirmation quand j'entendis des pas devant la maison. **

**Je descendis rapidement au salon et dis à toute la famille de ne rien faire, de ne pas s'interposer, qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à elle et face à son champ de force... **

**Emmett, étant toujours aussi tête de mule, alla, malgré mes conseils, à sa rencontre et fut projeté contre la vitre, qui se brisa à son contact… Si la situation n'était pas aussi tendue, nous aurions tous ris de cette scène…**

**Tout le monde l'aida à se relever et nous suivîmes Victoria à travers la maison… Elle monta dans notre chambre, nous, la suivant au pas et elle s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte, mettant sa main contre l'encadrement de celle-ci.**

**Bella se releva du lit mais elle n'avait pas l'air surprise, ni effrayée. Quant à Victoria, elle la regardait avec un grand sourire et un air satisfait sur le visage…**

**Bella ne disait rien et Victoria commençait peu à peu à tourner autour de Bella…**

_**Elle est à moi maintenant (Victoria)**_

**Je grognai intérieurement mais n'osais pas la toucher… Je voulais me battre contre elle pour éviter que Bella le fasse… Mais Bella avait un plan et je sais qu'elle y arriverai. J'avais, malgré tout, peur pour elle, peur pour sa vie…**

**- Bella… Je te jure, cela me désole de te tuer – dit-elle en faisant mine d'être triste, presque résignée à le faire – Enfin… peut-être pas… Mais j'avoue que tu étais une bonne adversaire pour une humaine, tu avais beaucoup d'alliés, une famille de vampires en plus, et finalement se fut encore plus simple que je le croyais... **

**A ce moment, j'étais près à bondir sur elle pour la tuer, pour la démembrer, mais Jasper et Emmett me retenaient avant que je ne pus l'approcher…**

**- Tu verras, Bella la tuera… - dit Emmett - Elle aura sa peau…**

**Leur dialogue continuait malgré tout et tout le monde se tut pour entendre la suite…**

**- Il fallait juste te séparer d'eux pendant un petit laps de temps.**

**- Tu ne me sépareras jamais d'eux, même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas. Et je crois que tu oublies une chose Victoria.**

**Victoria se stoppa un instant, fixant Bella dans les yeux et doutant soudain de son plan si parfait. Moi je souriais face à cette scène.**

**- Ah oui ? Et quoi ?**

**- Je ne suis plus humaine depuis longtemps.**

_**Idiote (Victoria)**_

**- Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis désolée de ma confusion, j'oubliais que tu as été transformé… **

_**Enfin, pas vraiment… (Victoria)**_

**- Exactement.**

**- Et… Par qui déjà ?**

**- Par un du clan des Volturi.**

**- A oui, c'est vrai…**

**Elle fit une longue pause puis se décida à dire :**

**- Bella, tu as aussi oublié une chose, ici, tu es humaine, tu n'as aucun pouvoirs qui peut t'aider pour survivre dans ce monde face à moi.**

**Bella commença à sourire et se releva pour se mettre face à Victoria. Je souriais à nouveau face à son expression…**

_**Elle à l'air dangereuse… J'aimerais pas être à la place de Victoria. (Emmett)**_

**- C'est-ce que tu crois. - dis Bella.**

**Le regard de Victoria changea, elle n'était plus aussi sûre d'elle, elle avait peur maintenant.**

_**Elle ne pouvait pas… Elle devait être humaine… (Victoria)**_

**- C'est impossible… Tu ne peux être qu'humaine.**

**- Tu crois ? Je ne parierai pas là-dessus à ta place.**

**Victoria commença, peu à peu, à s'énerver.**

_**Dis donc, pour une vampire, elle est vraiment pâle… (Emmett)**_

**- Mais, dis moi Victoria, comment se fait-il que tu n'es pas informée de ceci ? Ton ami ne te l'a pas dit ? Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il n'avait pas le contrôle de cet endroit ?**

**Bella s'arrêta quelques secondes et dit :**

**- Et, dis moi, pour une personne qui croyait savoir tout plus tôt, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être piégée à son propre sort ? D'être peut-être humaine ?**

**- Je ne te dirai rien. - dit-elle d'un ton sec mais une pointe de colère dans la voix.**

_**Naïve… (Victoria)**_

**- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le vois dans tes yeux, tu as les yeux bleus, non rouges sang ou noirs de colère… **

**Victoria recommença sa marche, elle continuait à décrire un cercle autour de Bella…**

_**Eh bah dis donc, elle est coriace… (Emmett)**_

_**Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend. (Victoria)**_

**L'instant d'après, Victoria sauta au cou de Bella mais sous leur poids, elles passèrent, toutes les deux, à travers la vitre.**

**Nous courûmes tous pour les rejoindre dans le jardin, là où avait lieu le combat, Emmett voulait voir ce que Bella valait au combat et moi je m'inquiétais plus pour le résultat…**

**Victoria était au dessus de Bella, elle avait les mains tout autour de son cou…**

_**Elle va voir ce qui l'attend (Victoria)**_

_**Allez bats toi Bella… Pour nous (Alice)**_

_**Ecartes toi et donnes lui un crochet du droit (Emmett)**_

_**Tu vas y arriver Bella (Esmée)**_

**Bella se retira de ses mains, comme si elle avait entendu Emmett, se plaça à quelques mètres de Victoria et se mit en position d'attaque, le dos courbé et les crocs sorties… **

_**Ouaaaahhh, elle fait peur la sœurette (Emmett)**_

**Dans les yeux de Bella, je pouvais voir la rage et la colère qu'elle avait, c'était la première fois que je la voyais dans cet état…**

**Victoria lui fonça à nouveau dessus. Elle l'encercla de ses bras, la souleva du sol et rapprocha dangereusement ses canines de son cou.**

_**Bella écartes toi ! (Emmett)**_

**Bella s'écarta instantanément, assez pour lui donner un coup de pied dans le ventre mais elle ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, la seconde suivante, nous vîmes Victoria se prendre le ventre et hurler à l'agonie…**

**- Elle utilise mon pouvoir… - dit Zachary fier.**

**Victoria s'écarte au plus vite de Bella, mais cette dernière lui sauta dessus.**

**- C'est bien Bella - dit Emmett concentré dans le combat.**

**Elles tombèrent toutes deux au sol, Bella tenant fermement les poignets de Victoria. Elle se débâtit quelques minutes mais elle cria à nouveau, nous ne sûmes pas tout de suite pourquoi car Bella la maintenait toujours. Quand nous le découvrîmes, nous fûmes étonnés de voir que Bella l'avait brûlé…**

**Elles se remirent debout, se faisant face, mais Bella attaqua en première, elles tombèrent à nouveau au sol. Bella lui envoya plusieurs coup au visage et au ventre et arrêta après quelques minutes. Victoria était toujours allongée sur le sol, Bella, elle, était debout et s'éloignait peu à peu de Victoria.**

**- Bella, Bella, Bella.**

**Bella se retourna rapidement, mais Victoria se remit debout, se craquant les os avec un grand sourire sur le visage.**

**- Tu as beaucoup changé depuis Forks, tu sais ? Tu étais beaucoup plus… peureuse je dirais, tu avais peur de nous et maintenant tu oses attaquer… Je ne te voyais vraiment pas comme ça, tu es devenue presque… comme moi. **

**Comment osait-elle la comparer à elle ? Comment osait-elle comparer ma douce Bella à cette vampire machiavélique ?**

**- Je ne suis plus la même, c'est vrai, j'ai mûri, je suis devenue vampire et j'ai une famille merveilleuse. Mais je ne suis pas comme toi et je ne le serais jamais.**

_**Une famille merveilleuse (Emmett)**_

**- Emmett… Tu peux… - dis-je.**

**- Ben quoi c'est elle qui l'a dit.**

**Le dialogue ne cessait pourtant pas, il se poursuivait malgré nous.**

**- Oh que si tu l'es. Tu es devenue plus… dangereuse je dirai. Tu étais une pauvre petite humaine sans importance avant et maintenant, regardes toi… **

**- Je le suis seulement avec toi. Tu m'obliges à l'être, à le devenir. Tu voulais me tuer je te rappelle, je me défend, rien de plus. **

**- Bella, que tu le veuilles ou non tu as changé, en bien et en mal. **

**- Tu es devenue plus… dangereuse, mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Malheureusement pour toi, personne ne verra ton grand changement, puisque je vais te tuer avant...**

**J'allais en direction de Victoria, de plus en plus énervé mais Emmett et Jasper me retenaient avant que je ne fis un pas en avant. **

**Victoria en profita pour attaquer à nouveau, mais malheureusement pour elle, Bella avait plusieurs pouvoirs dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence. Elle lui glaça rapidement les pieds et Victoria se retrouva à nouveau au sol. Bella se rapprocha de Victoria, se rapprocha doucement de son visage et dit :**

**- J'ai une vie merveilleuse, j'ai un fiancé et une famille formidable, je pense que je vis mes meilleures années en ce moment, ce que je regrettes le plus pour toi, c'est que tu es tellement obnubilée par ta vengeance, que tu en oublies la vie, tu oublies l'amour et tu ne connaîtras peut-être jamais ça… Je pense que c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent…**

**- Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que toi. Mais je pense que tu resteras sûrement emprisonnée dans ce rêve.**

_**Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, je l'ai vu se réveiller. (Alice)**_

**- Nous verrons… J'en prends le risque. Je sais que si je te laisse vivante, ici, tu ne me ramèneras pas non plus dans notre monde, tu me laisseras pourrir ici. Alors… Cela ne changera rien. Je ne gagnerai rien, au contraire, je perdrais au change…**

**A près en, elle tenait une boule de feu dans la main. Elle s'amusait avec elle en la lançant en l'air et la rattrapant ensuite… **

**- Au revoir Victoria. **

_**Finis en avec elle (Rosalie)**_

**- Tu vas me tuer comme ça ? Moi, paralysée et toi, au dessus de moi ?**

_**Elle espérait quoi celle-là ? (Emmett)**_

**- Tu voulais quoi ? Une mort plus digne ? Tu ne l'as mérite pas. Je te signale que tu croyais m'emprisonner en tant qu'humaine. C'est toi qui voulait en profiter… **

**- Tu as changé, regardes toi…**

_**Elle a le disque rayé ou quoi ? (Emmett)**_

**- Peut-être, mais seulement à cause de toi.**

**Bella arrêta de jouer avec sa boule de feu en l'éteignant, mais en faisant cela, elle fit une grosse erreur car Victoria s'était ruée sur elle, et l'avait projeté contre un arbre, qui se déracina sous elles. Victoria commença à donner des coups à Bella… Je me retournais rapidement pour éviter de voir ce qui allait se passer.**

_**Regardes frangin (Emmett)**_

_**Bella se ressaisit rapidement en lui renvoyant ses coups avec plus de forces et plus de rapidité… Elle finit le combat en faisant brûler Victoria comme une torche humaine…**_

_**- Ouaaahh, il faut pas l'énerver… - dit Emmett impressionné… **_

_**Bella s'allongea sur le sol et ne bougea plus… Je croyais qu'elle allait se réveiller, d'une minute à l'autre, après ce combat, mais rien… Elle était toujours là, paisible, presque… endormie…**_

_**Je me rapprochais d'elle et l'a soulevé de terre. Je la tenais fortement dans mes bras, ne voulant pas la lâcher, monta les escaliers et la posa sur le lit de notre chambre. Elle était si… belle… Elle me manquait atrocement… Je lui remis une de ses mèches derrière l'oreille et attendait sur une chaise, tout près d'elle…**_

_**Alice vint à ma rencontre après quelques heures et me dit en me tapotant doucement l'épaule :**_

_**- Elle se réveillera bientôt… D'ici… deux minutes… Patience…**_

_**Je recommençais à espérer et comme avait dit Alice, Bella se réveilla deux minutes après…**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 32 : Réveil.**

Je me réveillais doucement dans notre lit, à moi et Edward. Edward et Alice se trouvaient à côté de moi, cette dernière sautillant sur place et lui était assis sur le lit, juste à côté de moi. Alice n'attendit pas que je sois entièrement levée qu'elle me sauta dessus, me prit dans ses bras et me dit :

- Je suis contente de te voir. Je vais aller prévenir les autres, eux aussi étaient inquiets que tu ne te réveilles pas après avoir tué Victoria.

J'étais étonnée qu'elle le sache mais je n'eus pas le temps de le lui dire qu'elle était déjà sortie de notre chambre…

Je me retournais pour regarder mon bel Adonis, mon Edward, qui lui, était toujours immobile. Je décidai de réagir à sa place. Je me relevais doucement et lui sauta au cou. Nous tombâmes tous deux à la renverse, sur le sol, lui, hilare. Je n'arrêtais pas de l'embrasser et entre deux baisers je lui dis enfin :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Je t'aime tellement…

Nous nous remîmes debout et il s'écarta doucement de moi, me tenant toujours dans ses bras rassurants. Il me regarda avec un regard remplit d'amour et me dit :

- Tu m'as manqué à un point inimaginable… Je croyais devenir fou sans toi… Je t'aime et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi.

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, ne pouvant plus m'arrêter, ni me retenir… Je sentais son sourire satisfait contre mes lèvres.

D'un coup, j'entendis toute la famille, Volturi et Cullen, montant les marches pour me rejoindre. Le premier qui fut arrivé, et qui nous coupa par la même occasion, fut bien sûr Emmett.

Il me sauta dessus, comme Alice avait fait plus tôt, et me dit :

- Même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre, tu m'as manqué sœurette.

- Moi aussi ça me fait mal de l'avouer. Mais tu devrais arrêter de me serrer autant contre toi. Tu vas finir par m'étouffer…

- Tu es déjà morte. Et puis il en faut plus pour te tuer, vu ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure avec Victoria…

Je lui envoyais un coup de coude assez rapide dans les côtes avant que le reste de la famille me prennent dans leurs bras. A la fin, toute la famille se trouver autour de moi et ils étaient tous ravis de me revoir, me souhaitant un bon retour parmi eux.

Tout le monde partit, grâce à Edward, qui leur avait demandé de sortir de la chambre. Il les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de notre chambre. Quand ils furent tous sortis, il referma la porte, se retournant, dos contre elle, et me regarda avec son sourire en coin que j'aimais tant. Il me dit :

- Où en étions-nous ?

- Je pense savoir.

- Peux-tu me montrer ? - dit-il taquin.

Je m'approchais de lui doucement et me mis à sa hauteur pour recommencer à l'embrasser.

Il me prit dans ses bras, enroulant ses bras autour de ma taille, quant à moi, j'enroulais mes bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille… Depuis que j'avais été enfermé dans ce rêve, je ne désirais qu'une chose et c'était ça, me retrouver avec lui, l'embrasser, lui parler…

Il m'emmena jusqu'au lit, continuant de m'embrasser, et me posa délicatement sur le lit. Il se mit très rapidement près de moi et m'encercla de ses bras, ma tête contre son torse. Il commençait à jouer avec l'une de mes mèches et, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il me dit :

- Bella… Tu veux parler de ce qui est arrivé ?

- Un peu… Mais tu as tout vu, nan ?

- C'est exact, je te voyais subir tout et je m'en voulais. Et… j'avoue que je ne voulais pas que tu te battes contre Victoria mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement… Elle avait une sorte de champ de force autour d'elle… Je ne pouvais pas l'approcher… Je suis désolé….

Je me relevai, mis mes yeux en face des siens et lui dis :

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Je voulais me battre contre Victoria, je voulais la tuer et j'avais besoin de ce combat… Je ne voulais plus paraître… faible à vos yeux. Et d'après ce qu'a dit Emmett, j'ai réussi à vous le montrer.

- Oui, si tu savais les commentaires qu'il faisait quand il te voyait combattre.

- J'imagine. - dis-je en souriant.

Il me prit le menton et me dit avec un grand sourire :

- Ce sourire m'avait manqué…

- C'est toi tout entier qui m'a manqué.

Et je recommençais à l'embrasser, j'étais avide de ses lèvres et je n'hésitais pas à le lui montrer en me raccrochant à sa nuque.

J'étais à nouveau entière, j'étais à nouveau près de ma famille, de l'homme de ma vie, je l'aimais et je me sentais bien à ce moment là.

Edward arrêta pendant quelques minutes de m'embrasser et dit :

- Bella, pour le mariage…

- Oui ? - dis-je entre deux baisers.

- Tu es toujours d'accord ?

Je m'arrêtais de l'embrasser, surprise par sa question et le regardais en me demandant pourquoi il me la posait…

- Edward… Je t'aime et, jusque là, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer… Alors, oui, je veux toujours de ce mariage et je veux toujours de toi pour mari…

Il se mit à sourire, avec son sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais pas résister, et il m'embrassa avec fougue la seconde suivante. Je poursuivais mes baisers le long de sa nuque et il dit :

- Même si Alice a commencé les préparatifs ?

J'arrêtais instantanément mes baisers, commença à le regarder avec surprise. Lui, était toujours aussi souriant qu'avant.

- Comment ça « a commencé » ?

- Eh bien disons plutôt qu'elle va bientôt finir…

- Nan, elle n'a pas…

- Bella, j'ai besoin de ton avis, je te l'empreinte deux secondes Edward.

Alice était entrée dans la chambre alors que nous ne l'avions pas remarqué, elle me prit rapidement par le bras pendant qu'elle débitait toutes ces paroles...

Elle me tira à travers toute la maison pour enfin arriver à sa chambre. Nous entrâmes dans sa chambre, la seconde suivante, elle la referma derrière elle et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire sur le visage et me dit de sa voix angélique :

- Bella, j'ai pris des initiatives en commençant la préparation de votre mariage. - dit-elle avec un regard peiné. - Et j'en suis désolée…

- Alice, j'avoue que je m'y attendais un peu, et puis je ne t'en veux pas du tout, tu as pris les devants et tu as eu raison de le faire, j'étais, comme qui dirait, endormie pendant quelques temps… Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le faire moi-même… Et puis, si c'est toi qui l'organise, je pense qu'il sera bien fait, mais, s'il-te-plaît, ne fait pas dans l'extravagance pour le mariage, reste sobre.

Elle me prit dans ses bras, émue, et me dit au creux de l'oreille :

- Merci Bella, je te promets de le faire simple comme toi. Et… Bella… Je peux organiser ta soirée de fin de vie de jeune fille ?

- Euh… Alice, je ne crois pas que…

- Aller Bella, on ne se mari qu'une fois dans la vie alors…

- Alice, je sais que dans cette famille, ce n'est pas les mêmes règles que les humains, on ne se mari pas qu'une seule et unique fois, ici.

- D'accord, alors je te propose une chose.

- J'ai déjà peur… - dis-je ironiquement.

- Mais nan, ne sois pas aussi pessimiste… Je te propose que seul le mariage là, ton premier, sera fait dans les règles : le mariage, les robes, les demoiselles d'honneur, les témoins, les bouquets, la fête, l'église, la soirée de fin de vie de célibataires pour les futurs mariés… Et pour les prochains, nous ferons ce que tu veux et comme tu le souhaites.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le promets. - dit-elle en sautant, me prenant par les mains et m'entraînant à travers la pièce pour sauter partout avec elle.

A la fin j'avais le tournis et je décidai de m'assoir sur une chaise.

- Mais Alice, c'était de ça que tu voulais me parler ?

- Non pas vraiment, je voulais te dire que je t'ai choisi des robes de mariée et j'aimerai que tu choisisses, à ton tour, ta préférée…

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui, tout de suite.

- Hum… D'accord. - dis-je moins sûr de moi.

Elle fit un grand sourire, s'éclipsa un instant en sautillant, puis revint la seconde suivante habillée d'une robe noire avec une ceinture blanche en dessous des seins, et des petits talons de couleur blanc.

- Aller, on peut y aller.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Eh bien, Bella, tu vas essayer les robes dans un magasin à Seattle. J'ai choisis les robes là-bas et je les ai mise de côté pour toi. Et là, maintenant, on va partir pour les essayer. Nous, les filles, on vient toutes avec toi et les hommes viennent aussi mais pour aller chercher le costume d'Edward, et voir les nouvelles voitures, tu connais les hommes...

- Euh, bien, je vais juste prendre une douche et on y va.

- Ne tardes pas, je pense qu'Edward voudra la prendre avec toi…

- Alice…

- Je n'espionnais pas ton futur, c'est venu comme ça. - dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je partais rapidement de sa chambre, rentrais dans la mienne et avant que je n'entre dans la salle de bain, deux bras m'encerclèrent.

- Tu comptais aller où comme ça ?

- Prendre une douche, et Alice m'a même dit de t'éviter.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tu risques de me retarder pour les essayages de ma robe.

- Et tu vas l'écouter ? - dit-il en me retournant et me serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Je ne crois pas.

Je commençais à l'embrasser, mettant mes mains de part et d'autres de son visage, mes jambes s'enroulèrent et emprisonnèrent ses hanches. Il entra, moi dans ses bras, dans la salle de bain en continuant ses baisers.

Malheureusement Alice arriva, nous sépara et regarda Edward avec un air furieux.

- Edward… Elle doit se préparer, alors laisses-la s'il-te-plaît. Tu l'auras plus tard.

Elle le tira jusqu'à l'extérieur de la salle de bain et revint me voir.

- Bella, tu ne m'écoutes même pas…

- Si, mais tu me connais…

- Oui, je sais… Et je vais te faire une petite faveur, et seulement parce que je t'aime. Nous te laisserons la maison ce soir, pour vous deux.

- Merci Alice. - dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

Nous nous lâchâmes après quelques minutes et je pris rapidement ma douche. Je ne voulais pas perdre une minute de plus de mon éternité. Je voulais passer le plus de temps possible avec ma famille, avec Edward…

Quand je fus sortie de la douche, je vis des habits posés sur le lavabo et, aussi surprenant soit-il, ils étaient simples non pas extravagants comme Alice avait l'habitude de me donner, ce n'était qu'un jean et un t-shirt bleu.

Je m'habillais rapidement et descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre ma famille qui m'attendait avec impatience.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapitre 33 : Essayage et plus…

**Tout le monde m'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Edward vint m'accueillir, les bras ouverts, alors que je regardais tout autour. Je vis des roses blanches, rouges et des lys regroupées en plusieurs bouquets et différentes décorations disposées un peu partout dans le salon.**

**- C'est pour qui tout ça ? – dis-je un peu déboussolée.**

**- Pour votre mariage, voyons. – dit Alice en me prenant doucement par les épaules et montrant les bouquets, les bougies et les autres décorations mises dans le salon – Je comptais avancer la date du mariage, cela te gêne beaucoup s'il se passe dans deux jours ?**

**- Euh… Eh bien…**

**- Merci Bella.**

**- Mais je n'ai rien dit.**

**- Je sais mais je l'ai vu dans ma vision. Allez viens, tu vas essayer tes différentes robes de mariée.**

**Elle me tira, par le bras, à l'extérieur de la villa et me montra de la main sa Porsche jaune garée à côté des autres voitures.**

**- Bella, tu viens avec moi, Paige et Tanya dans la Porsche, Rosalie, Esmée, Eva et Elizabeth iront dans la voiture de Rosalie et les garçons prendront la Mercédès de Carlisle et la Volvo d'Edward.**

**Je n'eus pas le temps d'embrasser Edward, qu'Alice me poussait dans sa voiture…**

**Tout le monde rentra rapidement dans la voiture, Paige à côté de moi et Alice et Tanya à l'avant, et nous partîmes en direction de Seattle. **

**Après quelques minutes de silence, Paige se décida à le rompre en disant d'un air soucieux :**

**- Alors Bella, tu vas te décider à nous ce qui s'est passé dans ton rêve après avoir tué Victoria ou tu vas encore attendre ?**

**- Eh bien… J'ai subi… une sorte de quête spirituelle…**

**- Avec Nicolas ?**

**- Comment le connais-tu ?**

**- C'est une vieille histoire et c'est une très vieille connaissance. Il m'a beaucoup aidé à l'époque, il m'a aussi fait subir une quête.**

**- Oh. Et tu sais où il est maintenant ?**

**- Eh bien, il voyage tout le temps, il va de pays en pays pour aider les personnes qui en ont besoin. Il me semble qu'il a rencontré une femme, il n'y a pas longtemps, et il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Ils voyagent tous les deux maintenant et cela ne m'étonnerait pas s'ils étaient déjà loin d'ici, en ce moment. Mais… quelle question te posais-tu ?**

**- Je… me demandais si… je devais rester avec vous et Edward. Je sais c'est ridicule de penser ça mais je n'attire que les ennuis et j'avais peur pour vous.**

**- Bella, nous ne sommes pas en sucre tu sais ? On sait se défendre grâce aux nombreux entrainements de Jasper et Aro… Mais maintenant tu es fixée, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui bien sûr, je me sens beaucoup mieux. Il m'a aidé à trouver toutes les réponses. Et je ne suis pas prête de vous quitter.**

**- Tu as intérêt. - dit Alice en me regardant à travers le rétroviseur de la voiture.**

**Je me retournais vers la vitre et regardais la route défiler devant moi. Je dis :**

**- Parlons d'autre chose vous voulez ? **

**- Oui, de toute façon nous sommes arrivées. - dit Alice.**

**Je sortis rapidement de la voiture et rejoignis les autres filles de la famille. Alice et Paige me prirent par le bras et me menèrent à un magasin de robes de mariée. Nous entrâmes dans le magasin. **

**Je regardais tout autour de moi et je voyais plusieurs robes allant des plus simples au plus belles. Alice me traîna jusqu'à la vendeuse, qui se retourna immédiatement en nous dévisageant, et dit : **

**- Bonjour, je suis Alice Cullen, et elle - dit-elle en me désignant du doigt - c'est Isabella Swan. J'ai mis quelques robes de côté.**

**Elle prit un instant et nous dit :**

**- Oh, oui. Eh bien… Je vais aller les chercher tout de suite. Veuillez attendre dans les cabines d'essayage, s'il vous plaît.**

**Elle alla chercher les robes, quant à Alice, elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit. Elle me prit la main et me mena aux cabines, là où était disposé une petite estrade avec des miroirs un peu partout, Rosalie, Paige, Tanya, Eva, Elizabeth et Esmée nous rejoignirent et me regardèrent avec adoration.**

**- Quoi ?**

**Esmée vint vers moi et me prit dans ses bras.**

**- Il n'y a rien ma chérie, on est juste contente pour toi et Edward.**

**- Merci. - dis-je émue et en sentant les larmes perler à mes yeux.**

**Elle me lâcha quand la vendeuse arriva, munie des robes et Esmée alla s'asseoir à côté des autres. Quant à moi, je regardais les différentes robes qui s'offraient à moi.**

**- Bella, vas dans la cabine d'essayage, je te donne les robes, il faut que tu les essaies toutes, tu verras mieux laquelle tu préfères.**

**Elle me poussa dans l'une des cabines et me passa la première robe. Je refermais le rideau et l'enfilais sans la regarder une seconde. Je sortie rapidement de la cabine, vis Alice juste à l'entrée de la cabine, et me dirigea vers l'estrade. Où je me tournais vers le miroir. **

**Quand je regardais dedans, je me vis dans une magnifique robe de mariée, elle avait un corset, avec une ceinture rouge en dessous de la poitrine et était évasée à partir de la ceinture. Je me trouvais très belle, mais à cet instant je me sentais aussi très stressée. Esmée avait dû le remarquer car elle me demanda :**

**- Bella ? Ca va ma chérie ? **

**- Euh… J'ai… peur… maintenant…**

**- Peur de quoi ?**

**- De ce… mariage…**

**- Tu ne serais pas une vrai mariée si tu n'avais pas peur. - dit-elle en souriant.**

**- C'est vrai ?**

**- Oh… Oui, demandes à Rosalie - dit Alice en regardant Rosalie avec un sourire moqueur sur le visage et en la pointant du doigt.**

**- Bon, d'accord, j'avoue… avoir eu… peur à mon premier mariage. - dit Rosalie l'air coupable.**

**- Que s'est-il passé ?**

**- Eh bien, Madame était tellement stressée qu'elle s'est enfuie quelques heures avant la cérémonie… - avait dit Alice en regardant à nouveau Rosalie d'un air amusé.**

**- Ah bon ? - dis-je en la regardant.**

**- Oui… Mais je suis revenue un peu avant.**

**- Oui, mais tu étais toute sale. Tu avais de la boue et de l'herbe partout.**

**- J'étais allée dans la forêt pour réfléchir.**

**- Tu veux dire « pour chasser ».**

**- Parlons d'autre chose, vous voulez bien ? - dit Rosalie vexée.**

**- Et toi Alice ? - me retournais-je vers l'intéressée. **

**- Eh bien… - dit-elle peu sûre d'elle.**

**- A toi de dire les quatre vérités sur ton mariage. - dit Rosalie soudain amusée.**

**- Je… Je suis allée faire du shopping…**

**- N'oublies pas que tu étais en robe de mariée… - ajouta Rosalie.**

**Moi ,et les autres filles de la famille qui ne connaissaient pas cette histoire, nous nous mîmes à rire…**

**- Alice resteras toujours Alice… - dis-je entre deux rires.**

**- Oui, bref, revenons à toi, Bella. - dit Alice en me regardant.**

**- Tu es magnifique. - dit Esmée et Eva émues.**

**- Merci… C'est vrai que cette robe est très belle…**

**Je me contemplais dans le miroir, jugeant de la robe, me demandant si elle me ressemblait, quand Alice me sortie de mes rêveries en disant :**

**- Essaies les autres. Tu choisiras après, d'accord ?**

**- D'accord.**

**Je repartie vers les cabines, me déshabillant assez vite tandis qu'Alice me donner la deuxième robe par-dessus le rideaux qui nous séparait. Je la mis aussi rapidement que la première et sortie de la cabine pour me diriger à nouveau vers l'estrade.**

**Je regardai à nouveau dans le miroir et vis une robe aussi simple que la première. Elle avait des bretelles qui se mettaient au bout des épaules, formant un petit décolleté et mettant mes formes parfaitement en valeur. Elle était aussi très évasée à partir de la poitrine. Elle avait quelques broderies qui faisaient de la robe, une robe magnifique.**

**Je me retournais vers Alice, qui elle, me regardait avec un grand sourire.**

**- Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ?**

**- Tu es très élégante. Mais je trouve qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à celle de Paige à son mariage. - dit Elizabeth.**

**Eva acquiesça en disant :**

**- C'est vrai qu'elle est très ressemblante. Mais elle te va très bien à toi aussi.**

**- Merci.**

**Alice me poussa à nouveau vers la cabine et me passa la troisième et dernière robe. Je me déshabillais à nouveau et mis la robe sans hésiter une seconde de plus.**

**Quand je sortais de la cabine, je me vis dans le miroir et resta étonnée… Elle était belle et à mon image, elle était sobre et sophistiquée. **

**Elle avait des bretelles ni trop fine, ni trop épaisse, la robe formait un petit décolleté avec le bustier, qui mettait mes formes en valeur, et était légèrement évasée à partir des hanches. Elle avait de belles broderies sur le corset et au bas de la robe.**

**- C'est celle là. - dis-je sans hésitations.**

**- Je suis totalement d'accord. - dit Alice en sautillant sur place.**

**- Tu es resplendissante. - dit Paige émue.**

**- Tu es… indescriptible. - dit Elizabeth.**

**Toutes les filles me prirent dans leur bras en me disant que c'était la plus belle. **

**- Vas t'habiller. Je vais payer la robe. - dit Alice en me montrant la cabine.**

**Je ne me fis pas prier et me changea aussi vite que je le pus. Je sortie de la cabine la seconde suivante, munie de la robe de mariée de mes rêves… **

**Nous sortîmes toutes du magasin et prîmes la voiture pour retourner à la villa, quand nous vîmes qu'il était déjà tard. J'étais à nouveau dans la voiture d'Alice avec Paige et Tanya. Après quelques minutes de silence, Alice se décida à parler en disant :**

**- Alors Tanya, comment ça se passe avec Alexis ?**

**Elle parut gênée mais dit malgré tout :**

**- Eh, bien ça va doucement mais sûrement.**

**- Pas de mariage en vue ?**

**- Pas pour le moment… - dit-elle encore gênée.**

**Personne ne dit un mot de plus car nous étions déjà arrivées. Je sortais de la voiture rapidement et fus surprise qu'aucunes filles ne sortent elles aussi. Je me penchais vers la fenêtre d'Alice, toqua à celle-ci pour qu'elle l'ouvre et lui demanda :**

**- Que ce passe-t-il ?**

**- Tu ne te rappelles pas notre petit arrangement ? Nous te laissons seule avec Edward. Et d'après mes sources, il est déjà là.**

**- Oh, merci Alice.**

**- De rien, tu le mérites. Et puis… Les jours suivants, tu es à moi. - dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.**

**Elle partie à ces mots et moi, je rentrais doucement dans la maison. **

**Quand je refermais la porte derrière moi, je pus voir un Edward en chemise noir entr'ouverte qui lui donnait un air très sexy…**

**- Je t'attendais justement. - me dit-il doucement à l'oreille, tandis qu'il collait son torse contre mon dos en me prenant par la taille.**

*******

**Il embrassa ma nuque puis descendis lentement vers l'épaule allant jusqu'à la clavicule et refit se geste plusieurs fois de suite. J'étais tellement folle de ses lèvres, de ses baisers, et tellement impatiente, que je me retournais rapidement et l'embrassais à mon tour. **

**Je l'embrassais d'abord doucement, du bout des lèvres, me voulant douce et réservée, mais fut vite plus insistante que je le voulais. Je le désirais, et cela était une évidence depuis la seconde où je l'avais vu…**

**Je continuais mes baisers, descendant aussi lentement que lui, embrassant son menton, son cou puis descendis le long de ses épaules, de son torse, et commençais à déboutonner sa chemise en embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps qui s'offrait à moi. **

**Lui, me pressa doucement contre lui, pour que la distance entre nous soit réduite au minimum, et caressa doucement le bas de mes reins. Il fit glisser, aussi lentement et doucement que possible tel une plume, ses mains le long de mes cuisses pour arriver à mes genoux, en poursuivant ses petits baisers. Arrivé là, il fit la même chose dans le sens inverse, remontant jusqu'à mes hanches. **

**Il monta à nouveau ses mains et les glissa sous mon haut aussi doucement qu'il le pu… La seconde suivante, mon haut n'était plus sur moi, mais était étalé sur le sol. **

**Il continua à remonter ses mains le long de mon corps, continuant d'embrasser mon ventre, et dégrafa, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, mon soutient gorge en moins de deux secondes. Il continua ses caresses, ses baisers, se dirigeant jusqu'à mes seins… **

**Je savais qu'il faisait exprès de me faire patienter et cela m'agaçait au plus au point. J'enlevais rapidement mon jeans et mon shorty pour m'offrir entièrement à lui.**

**Moi, je me remis à l'embrasser, enroulant mes bras autour de sa nuque, mes mains fourrageant ses cheveux alors que j'emprisonnais ses hanches entre mes jambes. Lui, continua ses baisers et monta à l'étage, moi, encore accroché à lui et désirant bien plus encore que des baisers.**

**Une fois arrivés dans notre chambre, je lui enlevais son jeans et son boxer à mon tour, étant impatiente de l'avoir pour moi et moi seulement…**

**Il me coucha doucement sur notre lit, lui, disposé au dessus de moi, quant à moi, je continuais de l'embrasser passionnément... **

**Je fus triste quand il quitta un instant mes lèvres pour poursuivre ses baisers le long de mon cou, de mes épaules, de mes seins, de mon ventre, etc.… **

**Etant impatiente de retrouver ses lèvres, je le forçais à remonter à mes lèvres, en prenant doucement son menton entre mes doigts et l'embrassant avec tendresse. **

**Il s'arrêta un instant, me regardant dans le blanc des yeux et rentra doucement en moi. **

**A ce moment, tous mes sens étaient en éveilles, tout était parfait et je ne réussis pas à retenir un cri de plaisir. Edward l'entendit et je sentis son sourire contre mes lèvres. Il continuait son mouvement de plus en plus vite, et nous atteignîmes enfin notre paroxysme. Nous continuâmes toute la nuit pour nous prouver notre amour pour l'autre…**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 34 : L'enterrement de vie de jeune fille.**

Le lendemain matin, je me retournais sur notre lit, installée dans les bras confortables d'Edward et recouverte d'un minuscule drap blanc. J'étais allongée tout contre lui, sentant son corps se presser contre le mien. Ses bras m'encerclaient et l'une de ses mains jouait avec l'une de mes mèches. Moi, je caressais doucement son visage à l'aide de mon index, allant de ses tempes à ses lèvres, en passant par ses yeux et sa joue, et recommençant toujours le même geste. Il avait les yeux fermés et ses lèvres formaient un magnifique sourire, ce qui le rendait encore plus beau qu'auparavant...

- A quoi penses-tu ? – dis-je en continuant de laisser aller mon index contre sa peau.

- A toi, comme toujours… - dit-il en ouvrant soudainement les yeux pour me regarder – Je pensais à notre mariage, à toi en robe de mariée et avançant vers moi dans l'allée, à moi en costume et t'attendant devant l'hôtel, aux vœux que nous allons prononcés, à notre fête après le mariage, à notre première danse en tant que mari et femme…

- Tu penses à beaucoup de choses…

- Oui… Et toi ? A quoi tu penses ?

- A notre futur. Notre éternité…

- Je suis impatient de la vivre avec toi… Je t'aime Bella…

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. - dis-je en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

L'un de nos téléphones sonna à cet instant et c'était malheureusement le mien. Je pris le téléphone, qui était sur la table de chevet, et répondis rapidement en disant :

- Allô ?

- Bella, c'est Alice. Nous t'avons laissé toute la nuit avec Edward, et j'ai pu voir que tu en a bien profité. – dit-elle avec un ton amusé.

- Alice… - dis-je gênée.

- Bella, tout ça pour te dire qu'aujourd'hui et demain tu es toute à moi. Aujourd'hui, c'est ta dernière journée de célibataire et il faut que tu en profites. Et demain, c'est ton mariage… Alors… Je viens te chercher dans une demie heure environ, le temps que tu prennes une bonne douche et que tu t'habilles tranquillement, alors… S'il te plaît, sois prête.

- Euh…

- A tout à l'heure, Bella.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'elle me raccrocha au nez. Entendant les tonalités, je raccrochais et reposais le téléphone sur la table de chevet. Je me retournais pour faire face à mon Adonis, triste.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne te vois pas avant le mariage d'après ce qu'a dit Alice au téléphone… Et… tu vas terriblement me manquer…

- Moi aussi, tu vas me manquer mais… Je suis encore là pour une demie heure. Profites en. - dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu as peut-être raison.

Il commença à m'embrasser tendrement mais nous fûmes vite interrompus par le téléphone. Je le pris à nouveau, un peu agacée par ce téléphone, et dis :

- Allô ?

- Bella, je te laisse trente minutes pour te doucher et t'habiller, et non pas pour flirter avec mon frère.

- Alice…

- Oui, je sais que tu m'aimes. – dit-elle amusée.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais te dire…

- Ah ? Tant pis… Vas prendre une douche alors.

Et elle raccrocha à ces mots, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de répondre… Je me retournais à nouveau vers Edward et dis :

- Désolée… Mais…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Elle t'a dis de prendre une douche, mais elle n'a pas dit avec qui tu devais la prendre… - dit-il avec un grand sourire. – Alors… Je peux la prendre avec toi.

Il se mit debout, seulement habillé d'un boxer noir assez saillant, mit l'un de ses bras en dessous de mes genoux et l'autre sous mon dos, puis me souleva délicatement du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, moi, toujours dans ses bras, habillé d'un des draps blanc de notre lit et m'accrochant désespérément à sa nuque...

Une fois arrivés à l'intérieur de celle-ci, doucement il me remit sur mes pieds, alla faire couler l'eau pour la chauffer et revint vers moi avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'approcha peu à peu de moi, mit l'un de ses bras autour de ma taille, pour me coller un peu plus contre lui, et enleva doucement le drap qui m'entourait. Moi, j'enlevai le seul vêtement qui lui restait et me colla encore plus contre lui, réduisant la distance, déjà petite, entre nous. Je l'embrassais avec amour et passion, ne pouvant plus me retenir une seconde de plus… Il me porta à nouveau jusque l'intérieur de la douche, referma le rideau, alors que moi, j'entourais ses hanches avec mes jambes.

L'eau, maintenant chaude, coulait le long de nos deux corps, mais ce n'était pas ça qui comptait le plus, qui avait de l'importance. C'était nous deux et seulement nous.

Après quelques minutes, Edward se crispa et s'écarta légèrement de moi pour dire :

- Bella… J'entends les pensées d'Alice qui s'approchent… Ainsi que celles de la famille au complet… Ils arrivent…

- Oh… - dis-je déçue.

- Oui… Nous devrions nous dépêcher.

Nous finîmes de prendre notre douche et nous nous habillâmes rapidement dans notre chambre. Une fois habillés, il me dit :

- Es-tu partante pour une petite course jusqu'au salon ? - dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Je n'attendis pas qu'il finisse sa phrase que je courrais, le plus vite possible, jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Arrivée en bas, je m'arrêtais et commençais à rire, alors que lui, venait seulement d'arriver. Quand il me vit, il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, mais réussit malgré tout à dire après quelques minutes :

- Ce n'est pas juste… Tu as commencé à courir avant moi…

- Je sais. Mais je voulais voir ta réaction.

Et nous continuâmes à rire jusqu'à l'arrivée de la famille, ce qui nous valu des plaisanteries, un peu douteuses, venant d'Emmett…

Sur ordre d'Alice, nous nous rassemblâmes tous dans le salon, moi, comme à mon habitude, dans les bras d'Edward, et les autres membres de la famille, dans les bras de leur conjoint. Alice était au centre du salon et quand tout le monde fut installé, elle dit :

- Vous savez sûrement tous que le mariage d'Edward et Bella se déroule demain, et qu'aujourd'hui c'est leur enterrement de vie de célibataire. Alors je demande à tous les garçons de la famille de passer la soirée avec Edward, et pour les filles, vous venez toutes avec moi et Bella.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, tout le monde nous encercla, et Emmett et Jasper soulevèrent Edward, malgré la forte prise qu'il avait sur moi. Les hommes sortirent de la maison avec Edward sur leurs épaules, accompagnés des rires de la famille, quant à moi, Alice avait une lueur sadique dans les yeux et un sourire moqueur… Je commençai légèrement à avoir peur d'elle et de ce qu'elle allait me faire…

Elle me prit par le bras et me mena à sa voiture, qui se trouvait dans l'allée. Elle s'installa au volant, moi, à la place du passager avant, et Eva et Esmée vinrent avec nous dans la voiture.

Nous roulâmes pendant quelques temps et arrivâmes enfin à Seattle. Je sortie lentement de la voiture alors qu'Alice alla chercher quelque chose dans le coffre, je découvris, plus tard, que c'était un assez grand sac de sport...

Elle tenait dans son autre main un bandeau de couleur bleue électrique, et me le tendit en disant :

- Tiens, mets ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu verras. - dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je le mis sans poser d'autres questions, de peur de connaître les réponses que je ne voulais pas entendre… Elle m'empoigna les épaules en riant et me dirigea un peu n'importe où.

Après quelques minutes, je sus que nous étions arrivées à destination en entendant une musique d'arrière fond. Alice m'arrêta et m'enleva délicatement le bandeau. D'abord, la lumière m'aveugla, puis, peu à peu, je découvris une salle vide, ou presque… Il n'y avait qu'une femme, blonde aux yeux bleus, habillé d'un maillot de bain, qui m'attendait sur une scène, près d'une barre qui descendais du plafond.

Je me retournais vers Alice pour lui dire :

- Alice, où sommes-nous ?

- Dans un club de strip-tease… - dit-elle avec un grand sourire coquin.

- Alice… tu n'as pas…

- Tu vas prendre un cours de strip-tease, apprendre à maîtriser ta sensualité.

La femme me dit du fond de la salle :

- Tu dois être Bella ?

Je me retournai vers elle et lui dit à mon tour :

- Euh oui, mais je n'ai pas…

Elle s'approcha de moi, me prit la main et me dit en me coupant :

- Viens. On va commencer le cours.

Elle me mena à la scène, moi, je me retournais vers Alice pour lui dire :

- Je te déteste.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes.

La femme me positionna près de la barre, alors qu'elle, elle se mit devant une autre barre qui était aussi sur la scène. Elle me regarda et dit :

- Il faut que tu saches exprimer ta sensualité. Il faut que tu apprennes à la montrer à l'homme que tu aimes pour… l'émoustiller. Regardes moi et essaies de le reproduire.

La musique reprit et elle dansa. Elle dansa d'abord sans l'aide de la barre, en faisant des gestes langoureux, classes mais aussi sexy, puis, elle utilisa la barre en tournant tout autour d'elle, faisant des acrobaties dessus. Quand elle eut finie, elle me montra de la main et me dit :

- Vas-y.

- Allez Bella, on sait que tu peux le faire. –cria Alice à l'autre bout de la pièce, accompagnée des cris des femmes de la famille.

La musique reprit, et moi, je mettais ma sensualité au défi… Je dansais comme je n'aurais jamais osé auparavant, et cela m'amuser. Je continuais de danser, avec ou sans la barre mais malheureusement, cela ne dura pas car je tombai après quelques minutes de danse, ma maladresse était revenue... Je tombais sur les fesses juste au moment où la chanson prenait fin…

La femme s'approcha de moi, m'aida à me relever et me dit :

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui… Ne vous inquiétez pas…

Le reste du cours se déroula ainsi. Elle me montra plusieurs figures, ainsi qu'aux autres, et nous partîmes après avoir payé la note. Il était à peine cinq heure de l'après-midi et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Alice se décida à me montrer ce qu'elle avait dans son sac…

- Bella, pour que cette journée continue sous le ton de la plaisanterie, toi et moi allons nous déguiser en vampire, et nous devrons mordre le plus de passants en deux heures. Celle qui gagne lance un gage à l'autre.

Elle sortie de son sac deux déguisements de vampire et m'en donna un.

- Tiens voici le tien. Paige, Esmée et Tanya iront avec toi, pour compter les passants. Et Rosalie, Eva et Elisabeth vous venez avec moi. - dit-elle en les regardant.

Malgré mon envie de partir loin d'ici et de me cacher, je me changea rapidement dans la voiture d'Alice et en sortie accompagnée de mes acolytes pour faire ce gage, je pus voir, dans un miroir, qu'Alice avait acheté un ensemble assez sexy noir, muni d'une grande cape noir et de dents de vampire bien blanches…

Alice vint vers moi et me dit :

- Que la meilleure gagne. – dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle partie de son côté, quant à moi, je commençais à demander aux passants… Le premier homme à qui je demandais était un homme âgé d'environ soixante-dix ans. Je m'avançais vers lui et lui dis :

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Il n'est pas un peu tard pour fêter Halloween ?

- Si, vous avez raison… Euhm… Ecoutez, je vais bientôt me marier et mes amies, là, derrière moi – dis-je en montrant du doigt les femmes - m'ont obligés à me déguiser en vampire pour ma soirée d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et… mon gage… est… de mordre… le plus de personnes possible. Est-ce que je pourrais vous mordre ?

- Euh… Oui bien sûr, Mademoiselle, si tous les vampires étaient aussi beau que vous, je leur dirai oui sans aucunes hésitations...

- Merci beaucoup.

J'approchais ma bouche de son cou et fit semblant de le mordre. Après quoi, je le remerciais encore une fois avant de demander aux autres passants. Je fis ça jusqu'à sept heure du soir, mordre chaque passant qui le voulait bien, allant des plus jeunes aux plus vieux, des filles aux garçons, même s'il y avait plus de garçons… Et, un peu avant la fin, j'allais rejoindre Alice qui m'attendait devant sa voiture.

- Alors? Combien ? – me demanda Alice en s'approchant de moi.

- Quarante-six et toi ?

- Cinquante-deux. J'ai gagné. – dit-elle en sautillant partout.

- Alors… Quel est mon gage ?

Elle prit une seconde de réflexion et me dit :

- Tu vas devoir chanter dans un karaoké.

- Tu rigoles j'espère.

- Pas du tout. Regardes – dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers un café-bar qui faisait justement un concours de karaoké ce soir-là.

- Alice…

- Changes-toi. Vite.

Elle me poussa à l'intérieur de sa voiture et referma la porte pour que je me change. Je me changea rapidement et ressortie sans le vouloir…

Elle me prit à nouveau par le bras et me mena à l'intérieur du café. Une femme était déjà en train de chanter une chanson que je ne connaissais pas. Alice me laissa rien qu'une seconde pour m'inscrire au karaoké et revint ensuite pour me dire :

- Nous sommes les suivantes.

- Alice… Tu… vas… chanter avec moi ?

- Non, NOUS allons chanter avec toi. - dit-elle en insistant sur le « nous » et en montrant les autres femmes de la famille du doigt - Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer.

Toutes furent surprises par ce que venait de dire Alice et la regardèrent avec surprise. A ce moment précis, la chanteuse s'arrêta de chanter, posa le micro en remerciant le public qui l'applaudissait. Moi, je commençais à avoir légèrement peur…

Un homme, aux cheveux brun et aux yeux bleus, sûrement l'animateur de cette soirée, vint sur la scène, prit le micro et dit :

- Bravo à Amanda. Veuillez l'applaudir encore une fois.

Il fit une pause de quelques secondes, pendant que le public continuait de l'applaudir, et dit :

- Et maintenant… Nous allons accueillir des chanteuses incroyables et surtout incroyablement belles, veuillez accueillir huit magnifiques femmes qui vont nous chanter « Lady Marmalade » - dit-il en nous montrant de la main.

Il partit de la scène alors qu'Alice me tirait jusqu'à celle-ci, accompagnée des autres. Tout le monde nous applaudit en nous voyant approcher…

Alice commença la chanson, chantant les premières paroles, puis chacune notre tour, nous chantâmes avec elle. Tout le monde se prit au jeu, se déhanchant au rythme de la musique, se collant l'une à l'autre et jouant la carte de la séduction comme Rosalie et Alice. Puis, nous commençâmes à faire les figures que nous avions appris plus tôt pendant le refrain, et nous finîmes la chanson avec un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Nous n'arrêtions pas de rire de notre prestation. Chacune d'entre nous était fière de ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Merci Alice. - dis-je entre deux rires.

- De rien, ce fut un plaisir. - dit-elle avec une petite révérence.

Nous saluâmes le public, l'animateur vint nous rejoindre et dit :

- Veuillez applaudir Bella, Alice, Paige, Elizabeth, Eva, Esmée, Rosalie et Tanya. - dit-il en nous montrant du doigt, l'une après l'autre.

Nous saluâmes encore une fois le public et nous partîmes instantanément. Alice me prit par le bras en me disant :

- J'ai encore une surprise pour toi.

- Ah oui ? Et quoi ? - dis-je un peu effrayée.

- Viens et tu verras.

Et nous marchâmes pendant un certain temps, parlant de notre prestation au bar.

- Tu as vu comment l'homme au premier rang me regardait avec envie - dit Rosalie avec un grand sourire.

- Et toi, tu as vu comment l'homme à côté de lui bavait en me voyant ? - dit Alice amusée.

Tout le monde riait aux différentes remarques de Rosalie et d'Alice. Après quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes enfin devant un institut de beauté. Alice se mit devant moi et me dit :

- Voilà la dernière chose que nous allons faire, nous allons passer du bon temps. Nous faire dorloter et nous faire du bien après tout ce qu'on a vécu cet après-midi.

- Merci encore Alice.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et me dit dans un souffle :

- Demain tu seras ma sœur, et ça, c'est le plus beau des cadeaux.

J'étais émue de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle m'empoigna rapidement par l'épaule et nous entrâmes enfin dans l'institut de beauté.

- Ne te fais surtout pas prier Bella. - me dit Alice.

Une femme, blonde, aux yeux vert et habillée d'une blouse blanche assez courte, arriva et me dit :

- Bonjour Mesdames, nous vous attendions, veuillez me suivre je vous prie.

Nous la suivîmes sans nous faire prier et nos passâmes plusieurs heures à nous faire du bien. Nous passâmes par des bains chauds, des saunas, des hammams, des massages aux huiles essentielles… Et nous nous relaxâmes en parlant de mon mariage et de la relation entre Tanya et Alexis…


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 35 : Le mariage.**

Nous passâmes toute la soirée dans l'institut, Alice avait tout prévu en nous réservant des chambres, et, le lendemain matin, nous rentrâmes toutes à la villa, en voiture. Le trajet se passa tranquillement, moi, pensant au mariage et Alice parlant de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Arrivées à celle-ci, Alice me tira jusqu'à sa chambre avant même que je ne sorte de la voiture, me disant qu'elle ne voulait pas que je vois Edward avant le mariage. Nous entrâmes rapidement dans sa chambre et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers moi et me dit :

- Tu es prête à te faire belle pour ton mariage ? - dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Pas vraiment. - dis-je peu sûre de moi.

- Rooo, c'est pas la mer à boire, tu sais ?

Elle me prit la main, me mena à sa salle de bain et me dit :

- Tu devrais prendre une douche, cela te fera beaucoup de bien. Et… quand tu auras fini de prendre ta douche, il y a le peignoir, qui est accroché au cintre, pour toi. - dit-elle en me montrant du doigt un peignoir en soie bleue - Tu me rejoindras ensuite dans la chambre, d'accord ?

J'acquiesçais d'un mouvement de tête et elle partit aussitôt. Sans me poser de questions, je fis couler l'eau, me déshabilla rapidement et pris enfin ma douche.

Je ne m'attardais pas plus longtemps et quand je sortis de celle-ci, je mis le peignoir, comme me l'avait dit Alice, et sortie de la salle de bain pour entrer dans sa chambre. Elle m'attendait, avec un grand sourire, derrière une chaise qu'elle me montrait de la main.

- Viens, je vais d'abord te coiffer.

Je m'approchais de la chaise, me mis assise en face d'un miroir et pensais déjà à la torture que j'allais subir prochainement…

- Bella… Je sais à quoi tu penses, et je serais très douce. Vive la confiance que tu me portes…

- Désolée… - dis-je gênée.

D'abord, elle me sécha les cheveux, puis, elle me les démêla, les rendant lisse comme jamais ils ne l'avaient été auparavant. Après quoi, elle s'arrêta un instant, se mit devant moi et me dit :

- Maintenant tu ne pourras pas voir ce que je vais te faire. - dit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux que tu aies la surprise.

- Alice…

Elle cacha le miroir face à moi, à l'aide d'un drap blanc, et revint derrière moi aussi rapidement. Je ne pouvais rien voir et cela m'agacait quelque peu… Je vis malgré tout qu'elle me faisait des boucles mais je ne savais pas ce que cela allait donner à la fin… Pour ne pas y penser, je refermais les yeux et me laissa bercer en pensant à Edward, à notre mariage et surtout à notre lune de miel… Malheureusement, je fus interrompus par Alice qui me cria dans les oreilles :

-Voilà.

J'ouvrais automatiquement les yeux et vis qu'elle était juste devant moi, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, me regardant avec de grands yeux.

- Maintenant, au maquillage. - dit-elle en brandissant ses armes, c'est-à-dire, ses pinceaux…

Je fermais les yeux et me laissais à nouveau aller. Elle me pencha légèrement et commença à me maquiller… Je sentais les différents pinceaux, les différentes poudres passer sur ma peau, je sentais tout et je n'avais aucune idée de ce que cela allait donner, mais je n'avais pas peur, je savais qu'Alice connaissait mes goûts et qu'elle les respecterait. Quand elle eut finit, elle me remit droite et me dit :

- Maintenant il faut mettre tes sous vêtements et ta robe.

Je me relevais doucement de la chaise alors qu'Alice allait dans sa garde robe. La seconde suivante, elle sortie avec une grande housse blanche dans les mains. Elle la posa délicatement sur le lit, l'ouvra et en sortie la robe avec des sous vêtements blancs. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique que dans mes souvenirs qui étaient très récents…

Elle me demanda d'approcher d'elle, me fit tourner sur moi-même pour me retrouver dos à elle, et me les mit, faisant attention à ce qu'elle faisait comme si c'était les prunelles de ses yeux. Je mis mes sous-vêtements et la robe qu'elle referma aussitôt, puis elle m'aida à mettre mon voile et me dit :

- Maintenant tu peux te voir.

Elle enleva le drap du miroir et quand je vis mon reflet, j'étais étonnée du résultat. Elle avait réunis mes cheveux sous forme d'un chignon assez haut et laissa quelques mèches ondulée glisser le long de ma nuque. Le maquillage était sobre, elle n'avait pas exagéré mes traits, elle avait seulement rajouté un peu de far à paupière gris, mit du mascara et une petite touche de gloss sur les lèvres. Quand elle vit mon visage, elle sut qu'elle avait réussi.

- Mince, tu as oublié quelque chose…

- Et quoi ?

- Ca. - dit-elle en me tendant une jarretière bleue…

- Alice…

- C'est la tradition, c'est quelque chose d'empreinter, c'était à moi, quelque chose de bleu, la robe est la chose neuve.

Elle me la mit sans que je dise quelque chose de plus et après tout cela, elle me demanda d'attendre un peu pour qu'elle se prépare à son tour.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et referma la porte derrière elle. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de faire un pas qu'elle était déjà sortie et était prête. Elle était tout simplement incroyable dans cette robe… La robe était de couleur chocolat, sans manches, ce qui mettait en valeur la poitrine, en dessous de celle-ci se trouvait une petite ceinture un peu plus claire, et à partir de celle-ci la robe était évasée avec quelques petites coutures pour donner des formes. Je restais sans voix devant sa beauté…

- Alice… Tu es… magnifique.

- Merci. - dit-elle en faisant une petite révérence - On a choisi la couleur là pour Edward, référence à tes cheveux et ton regard chocolat d'autrefois, on a longtemps hésité entre la couleur bleue et la couleur brune mais on a su choisir la bonne à ce que je vois.

- Oh… Merci Alice… - dis-je émue.

- Ne pleures pas. Autrement ton maquillage va couler. - dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Bon, eh bien… Nous sommes prêtes, la cérémonie peut commencer. Allez, viens avec moi.

Elle me prit la main, me fit sortir de sa chambre et me mena au bas des escaliers. Il y avait plein de pétales de roses un peu partout dans la pièce et cela se poursuivait vers le jardin sous forme d'un chemin. Après quoi, je vis Rosalie et Esmée qui nous attendaient au bas des marches. Toutes deux me regardèrent avec les yeux pleins d'admiration et me dirent dans un même souffle :

- Tu es splendide…

- Merci…

Carlisle arriva à cet instant, l'air ému. Et… pour nous laisser seuls, Alice, Rosalie et Esmée partirent vers l'hôtel alors que la musique commençait. Il me prit par le bras, me regarda dans les yeux et me dit d'un air gêné :

- Euh… Bella… Je sais que je ne devrais pas le faire mais… Je me demandais si tu voulais bien que je t'accompagne jusqu'à l'hôtel ?

- Bien sûr Carlisle.

Et sans que je ne contrôle quoi que ce soit, je le prenais dans mes bras et le serrais fort.

- Je vous ai toujours considéré comme mon père.

- Et toi, comme ma fille.

Nous nous lâchâmes après quelques secondes et il me dit :

- Tu es prête ?

- Plus que jamais.

Alors il me prit par les bras et me mena à l'extérieur de la maison. Comme je l'avais pressenti, le chemin se poursuivait dans le jardin et continuait jusqu'à l'hôtel…

Malgré le fait que je voulais rejoindre mon Adonis le plus vite possible, nous marchions très lentement et cela m'agaçait quelque peu que cette chanson soit aussi lente...

Quand je m'avançais dans l'allée, je vis plusieurs familles de vampires que je ne connaissais pas, ainsi que le reste des Volturi, et le reste de la famille des Denali. Je leur fis un signe de tête pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue, puis, regarda devant moi.

Quand je vis Edward m'attendre près du prêtre, je retins mon souffle. Il était tellement beau dans son costume noir, que si j'avais été humaine, je serais morte…

Nous arrivâmes au bout du chemin, ce qui me fit plaisir, et Carlisle me lâcha le bras. Il releva délicatement mon voile, me fit une bise sur la joue et alla s'asseoir parmi les autres invités.

Je me retournais pour faire face au prêtre, qui lui, commençait la cérémonie. Edward me prit doucement la main, en la pressant, et commença à faire des cercles, à l'aide de son pouce, sur le dessus de ma main. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce que disait le prêtre, je ne m'intéressais pas à son discours, je ne m'intéressais qu'à Edward et seulement à lui.

_Je t'aime Bella, et comme je l'avais pressenti, tu m'as horriblement manqué… (Edward)_

Je me retournais vers l'intéressé et lui dit par pensée :

_Moi aussi tu m'as manqué…_

Je ne vis pas que la cérémonie se poursuivait et que le moment fatidique arrivait enfin, jusqu'à ce que le prêtre dit, en se tournant vers moi :

- Isabella Marie Swan, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Edward Anthony Masen Cullen jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui je le veux.

Il se tourna vers Edward et dit :

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Marie Swan jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Oui, et bien plus longtemps encore. - dit-il avec son petit sourire en coin.

- Bien, alors je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier et nous nous embrassâmes pendant quelques minutes.

- Vous aurez l'occasion de vous embrassez plus tard - dit Emmett amusé…

Nous nous stoppâmes à l'instant et nous regardèrent Emmett avec un même regard furieux.

- Je ne dis que ce que les autres pensaient. - dit-il en levant les deux mains comme un coupable qui se faisait prendre.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le banquet qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du jardin, suivis de près des invités. Edward me prit par la main et me colla contre lui pour ne plus me lâcher. Nous arrivâmes près du banquet et chacun s'installa à sa place, même si cela n'était pas vraiment utile. Après quelques minutes, Alice se leva, et dit :

- Comme je suis la demoiselle d'honneur, je dois faire le fameux discours à nos amoureux.

Elle prit une seconde et dit :

- Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit que l'amour ne serait pas l'amour sans ses difficultés, ses combats. Je pense qu'elle avait raison. Au départ, l'amour, entre Edward et Bella, était impossible et pourtant… malgré toutes les difficultés, les différences d'opinions, les combats, ils sont toujours là, à s'aimer comme au premier jour, voir plus… Cet amour ne serait peut-être pas là où il en est s'il n'y avait pas eu toutes ses difficultés… Alors, espérons que pour l'avenir, ils auront toujours autant d'amour mais moins de combats.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, regarda Emmett et dit avec un petit sourire :

- Maintenant, c'est à Emmett de faire son discours.

Elle se mit assise et Emmett se leva dans un même mouvement, prit un verre dans sa main et dit :

- Eh bien, comme tout le monde le sait maintenant, grâce à Alice - dit-il en montrant Alice de la main - je suis le témoin d'Edward, alors… je suis bien obligé de faire un discours… - dit-il amusé.

Il s'arrêta un instant et reprit :

- Je connais Edward depuis que je suis arrivé chez Carlisle, et, avant, il était plutôt… solitaire, replié sur lui-même et il ne désirait rien de la vie. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, il ne peut pas être aussi joyeux que moi. - dit-il avec un petit sourire - Il n'était même pas intéressé par une fille, et ça… c'est impossible pour un homme d'après ce que je sais.

- Parles pour toi, ton cas n'est pas une généralité Emmett. - dit Edward amusé alors qu'il me tenait dans ses bras.

- Peut-être… Mais, depuis qu'il connait Bella, il a beaucoup changé notre petit chaste de frère. Il s'est ouvert à l'amour que ce soit les sentiments ou l'acte en lui-même… n'est-ce pas frangin ?

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, souriant de toutes ses dents, et dit :

- Il a beaucoup changé et il a pu découvrir l'amour grâce à tout cela, grâce à l'arrivée de Bella, alors… j'espère vous voir plus heureux que jamais à partir de maintenant… A Edward et Bella…

Tout le monde leva son verre et dit en chœur :

- A Edward et Bella.

Nous nous regardâmes moi et Edward, avec un petit sourire et dirigeâmes notre regard vers Emmett et Alice pour les remercier. Cependant, il resta debout et dit :

- Et maintenant, après tout ces discours, que je trouve magnifique, l'heure est venue pour les mariés de danser leur première danse en tant que mari et femme.

Une musique commença, et, après quelques secondes, je reconnue la berceuse qu'Edward m'avait composé, il y a un an environ… Je regardais Edward, qui lui, était debout et me tendait sa main pour m'inviter à danser. Je l'acceptai et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la piste de danse pour danser devant toute notre famille. Edward mit l'une de ses mains sur le bas de mes reins, pour me coller un peu plus contre lui, et de l'autre, il me prit doucement la main.

Nous nous regardions droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise dans l'oreille :

- Alors, Madame Cullen, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Bien Monsieur Cullen, et vous ?

- Très bien. Et cela, grâce à toi.

- Edward…

- Oui ?

- Merci d'avoir choisi cette chanson. Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi Bella et c'est pour cela que je l'ai choisi.

La fête se poursuivit, moi, dansant avec tous les hommes de la famille, et Edward, faisant de même avec toutes les filles.

Quand la fête se termina, nous saluâmes tous nos invités, et, Edward, m'encercla de ses bras rassurants et me dit :

- J'ai un petit cadeaux pour nous et… ce n'est pas ici.

- Et où ?

Il me mit un bandeau sur les yeux avant que je ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il me souleva de terre, mettant l'un de ses bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sur le bas de mes reins et me dit :

- Tu verras… Accroches-toi…

Je mis mes mains le long de sa nuque, et lui, commença à courir. Je ne sentais que le vent qui me fouettait le visage et quand nous nous stoppâmes, il fit quelques pas, me posa au sol, m'enleva mon bandeau et dit de sa voix envoutante :

- Voilà.

Je regardais tout autour de moi et je vis une très belle maison qui était juste devant moi.

- Elle est… magnifique. Mais…

- Elle est pour nous. Alice et Esmée l'ont décoré pour nous… Tu veux la visiter ?

- Bien sûr.

Il me prit la main et nous entrâmes dans la maison. Un salon se dressait devant moi avec, pour sol, des petits pavés brut assemblés les uns aux autres, les murs étaient à la fois en bois et en pierre, et le reste de la maison était aussi assortie à cette pièce… Elle était tout simplement merveilleuse… Edward me fit visiter toute la maison jusqu'à la chambre et quand nous arrivâmes à celle-ci, il referma la porte derrière lui et me dit :

- Alice m'a dit qu'il fallait que je t'enlève quelque chose de bleue avec les dents…

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai.

Je commençais à soulever doucement le bas de ma robe, pour lui montrer ma jarretière, et quand il la vit, il mit ses mains autour de mes hanches, me souleva et me mit en équilibre sur une chaise.

Il retira ses mains et descendit son visage pour qu'il se retrouve face à la jarretière. La seconde suivante, il mordilla le tissu et le fit glisser le long de ma jambe très lentement… Ce geste fit monter la chaleur entre nous et quand il eut enfin fini de l'enlever, je me jetais dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec ardeur… Il me rattrapa mais ne me lâcha pas pour autant. Il laissa ses mains sur mes hanches, puis, les fit glisser sur le bas de mes reins.

Je continuais de l'embrasser, sans m'arrêter une seule seconde, et commença à descendre le long de son cou. Je lui enlevais rapidement sa chemise et son pantalon, ne pouvant plus me retenir. Quant à lui, il m'enleva, aussi rapidement que moi, ma robe. Seuls nos sous-vêtements étaient des barrières et nous ne prîmes pas plus de temps pour les enlever aussi…

Le reste de la nuit, nous savourions notre éternité en ne formant plus qu'un…

_**FIN.**_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Merci à tous d'avoir suivis cette fiction,

Elle m'a beaucoup apporté, et je remercie surtout toutes les fans qui ont crus en moi.

Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez…

Je reviendrais bientôt avec une nouvelle fiction, soyez-en sûr.

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et quelques commentaires encourageant.

Encore merci.

_**Isa.**_


End file.
